Memórias de Alice
by Yako-chan
Summary: Como foi a vida de Alice depois de voltar do País das Maravilhas? Como seria poder voltar para lá? Se não houvesse sido apenas um sonho, quem sabe...
1. Prólogo

O que era aquilo mesmo? Uma borboleta? Acho que era... Os olhos se estreitavam na escurid o, era dif cil identificar com clareza ainda estava por demais longe, mas teria alguma certeza logo.  
Agora sim era uma borboleta, e est voava a sua frente, no fim de seu trajeto havia algo, via uma claridade, e indo em dire o a ela uma borboleta, uma borboleta azul.  
Como estou t o suja de terra? E o que a borboleta est falando? Ah mesmo! . A borboleta fazia c rculos pequenos, e ficava distante aos poucos, at que desaparecia dentro da luz, mas Alice sabia que tinha que seguir em frente, pelo mesmo caminho, era isso que ela dizia... 


	2. Capítulo 01

As m ozinhas se apoiaram na terra sujando-as um pouco, e ela olhou para cima, ainda era dia embora ela tivesse pensado que horas haviam passado enquanto estivera l , mas agora estava de volta ao parque, saindo de uma toca de coelho, havia conseguido voltar, se levantou limpando o vestido mesmo isso sendo um pouco in til, pois havia se arrastado por um t nel de terra estreito, procurou se localizar n o se lembrava bem que lugar era aquele com exatid o, porque quando seguiu o coelho n o prestou aten o no caminho e ainda mais que pareceu fazer tanto tempo que estivera ali.  
Mam e deve estar preocupada.  
Ficou pensando um pouco at ouvir vozes e andou alguns passos, por entre as arvores um pouco a frente pode ver a silhueta de pessoas passando logo adiante e o lago, sorriu, n o estava mais perdida, correu na mesma dire o, mas parou dois passos antes de entrar no bosque algo fez com que olhasse para tr s, mais especificamente para o buraco logo abaixo da cerca se perguntando se algum de seus amigos n o sairia dali, ao menos o coelho, ent o ela esperou, e para seu descontentamento nada veio dali.  
Hey senhor coelho! Chamou indo em dire o a toca se abaixou um pouco olhando l dentro, estava tudo escuro como da primeira vez.  
Chapeleiro! Chess! Voc s n o querem vir comigo? Mam e est fazendo um piquenique, tem um monte de coisas deliciosa! Venham! Chamou inocentemente, mas ningu m veio nem mesmo uma resposta, e Alice teria esperado mais se n o tivesse ouvido chamarem seu nome.  
Oh! Margaret est me chamando, devem ter notado minha fala... Disse a si mesma se levantando e dando alguns passos novamente em dire o ao bosque, e antes de entrar nele olhou uma ultima vez para a toca com esperan a, que n o foi concretizada ent o quando ouviu uma segunda vez correu atravessando o pequeno bosque saindo do outro lado para ir ao encontro de sua irm mas t o logo foi avistada por sua m e.  
Alice! Onde voc estava?  
Mam e eu...  
Venha c ! Parecia um pouco nervosa e descontente, Alice foi correndo para logo ser repreendida.  
Alice, por favor n o corra, meninas n o devem correr feito moleques baderneiros e... Iria terminar sua senten a quando notou o estado do vestido da menina, seus olhos se estreitaram em reprova o, mas ela como a dama que era n o se descomp s diante de todos que estavam ali mesmo com a vis vel reprova o e desagrado estampados em sua face.  
Olhe o estado de seu vestido, o que esteve fazendo para que ficasse assim? Perguntou com calma mas com vis vel desgosto na voz, Alice conhecia bem aqueles olhares, sabia que ela estava furiosa na verdade.  
Me sujei quando cai na toca do coelho. Respondeu naturalmente, a express o da m e mudou para uma de surpresa. Toca de coelho?  
Isso! Confirmou balan ando a cabe a, como se fosse coisa mais natural do mundo.  
Tocas de coelhos s o pequenas demais para uma pessoa caber, como voc cairia em uma?  
Sim, mas aquela era uma toca grande e eu cai enquanto tentava alcan ar o coelho branco, era um buraco t o fundo que eu pensei estar caindo por horas! Ela falava gesticulando e convicta de suas palavras.  
Coelhos? Alice nem a mais coelhos por aqui para come ar. Argumentou a m e.  
sim, e era um coelho que usava um casaco azul, ele tinha at um rel gio e se dizia sempre atrasado, eu segui ele porque queria conversar, mas ele entrou no buraco, ent o fui atr s foi ai que eu cai.  
No momento a m e mantinha-se apenas calada com uma express o estranha no rosto, e Alice n o estava olhando para ela, continuava falando.  
E mais dentro da toca tinha um monte de moveis flutuando e quadros nas paredes! Ela contava.  
Alice...  
Alice teria continuado falando se tivesse mais chance, essa era uma de suas caracter sticas mais marcantes.  
De onde tirou isso? Algo assim n o poss vel Alice. Disse mantendo a calma embora sua voz demonstrasse o contrario.  
verdade mam e, l tamb m tem um gato que sorri e fala, e o nome dele Cheshire! Mas os amigos o chamam de Chess, sabe l todos os animais falam, e tamb m tinha o Chape... Ela teria terminado de falar se sua m e n o a tivesse cortado, a mandando se calar. Basta Alice! Basta! Ela falou em voz alta, mas n o gritando.  
Mas mam e... Insistiu recebendo um olhar furioso em resposta e um sinal para que ficasse quieta, nisso Hellen pegou-a pelo pulso e a levou quase puxando at onde os outros estavam.  
Henry, por favor, podemos ir embora? Pediu seriamente o pai percebeu o estado do vestido de Alice, e presumiu que a irrita o de sua esposa viera daquilo, mas n o entendeu o porque daquele pedido e perguntou motivo daquela decis o repentina, ela apenas disse que n o se sentia bem e insistiu mais uma vez, e foi o suficiente para convencer Henry, Alice ficou quieta durante todo o trajeto sob o olhar atento de sua m e, mas assim que p s os p s em casa come ou a falar novamente.  
Eu devia ter convidado eles para virem aqui em casa para o jantar.  
Convidado quem Ally? Perguntou Margaret curiosa, os pais n o estava na sala no momento. Os meus amigos. Ela respondeu, Margaret sentou-se em uma poltrona e chamou a irm zinha para fazer o mesmo.  
Que amigos? Me conte! Insistiu parecendo alegre, Alice foi sentando no colo dela, e j come ando a falar.  
Meus amigos que conheci no Pa s das Maravilhas! Animais que falam! O Coelho, o gato a lebre...apesar de que n o sei diferencia muito uma lebre de um coelho. Fazia uma cara de pensativa. E tamb m o chapeleiro, ele n o um animal parece mais uma pessoa como n s s que ele maluco!Mas eu queria que eles viessem aqui hoje. Cruzou os bra os parecendo emburrada, a irm sorriu achando gra a. E porque eles n o vieram? Resolveu perguntar.  
Eu n o sei, mas eu os chamei para o piquenique no parque, mas eles n o vieram, nem mesmo me responderam.  
Nossa, mas que amigos s o esses que n o tem educa o, nem mesmo para uma resposta? Perguntou novamente.  
Bom talvez eles n o tenham ouvido, j que o buraco era bem fundo. Disse simplesmente dando de ombros como se fosse natural, Margaret n o entendeu bem, mas continuou ouvindo o que a pequena Alice tinha a dizer, rindo e vez ou outra ficando surpresa, at que Hellen entrou na sala ouvindo o que Alice falava.  
O que foi que eu disse sobre isso no parque? Pare de ficar inventando essas historias sem sentido Alice, e voc Margaret pare de dar trela para ela, n o est vendo que a esta incentivando a isso? Censurava-as, ap s isso Alice n o falou mais sobre o assunto nos dias que se seguiram, mas n o que tivesse aceitado o fato.  
Olhe Dinah, voc gostaria de conhecer um gato que sorri? perguntava brincando com a gatinha na grama. Sabe eu conhe o um, voc vai adorar conhec -lo quando vir aqui, voc vai ver. Dizia entre risos quando ouve a irm lhe chamar, ela foi correndo para o quarto dela encontrando Margaret na janela.  
Que Meg? Perguntou simplesmente um pouco ofegante devido quase sempre andar correndo e saltitando.  
Que ? Olhe os modos Alice. Censurou Margaret, mesmo que de brincadeira, mas Alice n o percebeu.  
Han desculpe, han Pois n o irm . Falou fazendo um cumprimento segurando nas laterais do vestido e levantando um pouco, Margaret quase desatou a rir e pediu que entrasse, Alice sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.  
O que estava fazendo l fora? Perguntou arrumando e depois penteando os cabelos louros da menina.  
Estava brincando com Dinah e contando a ela que vai adorar conhecer meus amigos. Respondeu brincando com um colar da irm , Margaret perguntou quais amigos e Alice respondeu que era os mesmo do Pais das Maravilhas, ela parou de pentear os cabelos dela por alguns momentos.  
Os do Pais das Maravilhas ? Voc ainda n o se esqueceu deles ent o? Voltou a pentear as madeixas louras, mas quase se assustou quando Alice levantou em um salto.  
Me esquecer? Oras Meg, como pode dizer isso? Nunca vou me esquecer! S o meus amigos e v o vir aqui para o jantar qualquer dia voc vai ver! Colocava uma m o na cintura enquanto com a outra apontava para a irm de forma acusadora, parecia realmente ofendida ent o Margaret se desculpou. Certo, certo retiro o que disse, est tudo bem, me desculpe, s o seus amigos importantes n o? Alice maneou a cabe a em afirma o, no momento a m e passava no corredor e escudou as duas conversando, teria passado reto se n o tivesse ouvido o bendito nome Pais das Maravilhas , seus passos cessaram e ela ficou silenciosamente parada diante da porta entreaberta ouvindo.  
Mas me conta, ent o como eles s o? Resolveu perguntar para amenizar a situa o, elas nem sequer dando conta de que a m e se encontrava do outro lado da porta nem um pouco contente com a conversa, mas Alice estava contente de poder contar a algu m sobre seus amigos e aquele mundo, ela ficou pensativa por alguns momentos.  
Eles s o loucos. Disse por fim respondendo como se chagasse a um conclus o, Margaret franziu o cenho, n o entendendo. Loucos?  
Sim eles s o loucos, eu s tinha dito antes que o chapeleiro era maluco, bom na verdade o gato disse que todos s o loucos l ele disse que at eu era...  
Louca tamb m?! Acho que n o duvidaria muito disso Alice. Falou friamente a m e abrindo a porta do quarto, Margaret levantou-se como se tivesse se assustado.  
como a senhora sabia? Perguntou inocentemente n o prestando aten o a rea o da irm ou da m e, mas esta n o estava apta a responder qualquer coisa. Alice lhe pedi antes que deixasse essas historias de lado, porque louca do que v o chamar voc se continuar dizendo essas coisas, eu j lhe disse, para que parasse, voc n o entende isso? Margaret vendo o estado da m e falou tentando amenizar as coisas.  
M e n o fique t o brava, n o tem nada demais senhora sabe como n o? s a boa imagina o da Ally. Dizia Margaret abra ando a irm e rindo um pouco, mas n o deixando de olhar para m e com certa cautela, tentando prever o que ela poderia dizer, nisso Alice agilmente desvencilhou-se do abra o parecendo incr dula encarou a irm .  
Hey Margaret n o diga essa coisa de imagina o de novo, porque verdade o que eu estou falando, eu fui at l !  
L aonde Alice?! Prosseguiu irritada Hellen.  
Pa s das Maravilhas, eu te disse l no parque m e, sobre o coelho... Novamente ela n o conseguiu terminar de falar quando a m e a mandou se calar novamente assustando agora ate mesmo Margaret pois n o havia visto a m e demonstrar altera o como naquele momento, nisso o pai veio at o quarto ap s ouvir a voz elevada de sua esposa.  
O que est havendo aqui Hellen? Perguntou s rio, e a esposa lhe contou, ele n o pareceu irritado nem surpreso, mas foi falar com Alice, e tamb m para explicar o porqu dela n o poder sair dizendo por ai essas coisas irreais mesmo ela sendo uma crian a, mas Margaret intercedeu pela irm .  
Papai, o senhor n o pode levar isso a s rio coisa de crian a, e Alice s tem uma imagina o muito f rtil, eu aposto que vai passar logo. Ela insistiu tentando n o deixar as coisas ficarem mais s rias, mas a pequena Alice n o entendia isso e dizer que seus amigos eram coisa de sua imagina o n o foi aceito por ela, mesmo porque tamb m n o entendia que sua irm estava apenas tentando ajudar e ela teria de ter ficado quieta.  
Espera Meg, eles n o s o imagina o s o de verdade, papai acredite, eu os conhe o o gato sorridente a lebre...  
Eu j disse pra calar a boca Alice! Dessa vez foi um grito que se ouviu no quarto e Alice teria levado um tapa no rosto se Henry n o tivesse segurado a m o da esposa que o encarou surpresa e embora nenhuma palavra tivesse sido dita, ela recolheu a m o, a menina havia se calado, sentia medo e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, Henry olhou ainda desaprovando a esposa. O que isso Hellen? Dessa vez ele quem parecia bravo, em seguida a mulher se desculpou, disse que havia se exaltado, mas que n o queria que Alice sa sse por ai dizendo aquelas coisas, o que as pessoas iriam pensar de uma crian a que dizia coisas desconexas como animais falantes e amizades com pessoas loucas. Margaret abra ou Alice que come ou a chorar estava assustada a m e nunca havia gritado com ela daquela forma, muito menos amea ar lhe bater, enquanto interiormente ela n o aceitava que falassem de seus amigos assim, e tamb m sua teimosia n o deixava falarem que n o eram reais, e entre lagrimas voltou falar.  
Mas mam e eles... Mas ela mal tentou argumentar e foi interrompida novamente, mas agora sem gritos, somente a voz fria da m e a silenciou. Sem mas! N o quero saber . E saiu do quarto, Margaret foi atr s dela piscando um olho para irm como quem diz Vou dar um jeito dela se acalmar e saiu, o pai de Alice foi at ela abaixando-se a sua frente, com um len o tirado do bolso limpou as lagrimas.  
N o chore filha, est tudo bem, voc n o precisa chorar nem ter medo de sua m e ela s est preocupada, mas voc sabe que porque ela gosta sempre de fazer bonito na frente dos outros n o? Disse tentando acalm -la o que funcionou, pois parou de chorar.  
Mas ela ficou t o brava, eu s queria contar sobre meus amigos, do mundo de Wond... Ele colocou o dedo em frente aos l bios. Por favor Alice querida, n o me conte, creio que isso deve ser algo importante para voc claro, mas seria melhor que fosse um segredo, e que n o deveria traz -lo para a realidade.  
Mas papai de verdade... Ele pediu novamente que fizesse silencio. Acho melhor isso ser um segredo, sabe porque minha filha?  
N o. Ela respondeu s ria passando a costa da m o no canto do olho para tirar uma l grima.  
Porque a realidade n o vale pena, talvez voc n o entenda isso agora, mas daqui alguns anos vai perceber, ent o guarde isso como um segredo, como me deixe ver... bem imagine-o como sendo um tesouro somente seu talvez dividindo um pedacinho dele com Margaret tamb m j que ela gosta de te escutar, mas n o conte que lhe disse isso para mais ningu m, tamb m tem de ser um segredo est bem? S que este ser meu e seu certo? Ent o n o conte, quanto menos para a mam e. Falou isso e riu um pouco logo ela tamb m riu, iria fazer como seu pai havia dito. 


	3. Capítulo 02

Depois daquilo a pequena Alice n o falou mais sobre seu pa s das maravilhas perto de seus pais, mas Margaret ainda gostava de ouvi-la as vezes e ria sempre achando a imagina o da menina surpreendente pela idade que tinha, tanto foi que acabou por se passar um ano ap s todo o ocorrido, e em tr s dias seria o aniversario de sete anos de Alice, ela estava ansiosa imaginando os presentes que ganharia, as coisas haviam voltado ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ela n o se esquecera dos amigos e planejava convid -los para o aniversario, e havia chegado o dia Alice acordou cedo, quando as coisas j come avam a ser preparadas, ela se vestiu e desceu indo tomar o caf da manh que estava com muitas variedades especiais para ela, quando terminou ficou zanzando pela casa at sentir cheiro delicioso de bolo sendo assado e foi xeretar na cozinha.  
Bom dia senhora Prickett! Dizia apoiando o queixo no balc o que era muito alto para ela.  
Bom dia Alice, vejo que est animada para a festa n o? Comentou a governanta, Alice fez que sim. E seus amigos voc convidou todos n o ? Sua m e me mostrou a lista de convidados, muitas pessoas importantes.  
sim, mas ainda t m mais alguns que nem est o na lista... Falou, a mulher n o entendeu bem, mas tamb m n o achou aquilo estranho. N o est o na lista? Mas como que vou saber que eles s o convidados seus se n o estiverem na lista, n o poder o entrar.  
Eles n o est o na lista porque ainda n o os convidei, mas a senhora vai saber quando eles chegarem porque eu mesma vou receb -los! Disse alegre e convicta.  
N o os convidou? Mas sua festa hoje, se n o os convidou como v o saber que devem vir, e ainda, eles podem estar ocupados se n o os avisou com anteced ncia. Falou a senhora Prickett, parecendo um pouco preocupada.  
mesmo, melhor eu ir avis -los logo n o mesmo? A mulher concordou Alice ent o se afastou do balc o e saiu correndo da cozinha, e foi se arrumar tomou um banho e pegou o vestido que sua m e havia comprado para ela aquele dia, se arrumou e passou perfume da irm escondido achando que ela n o perceberia, quando da janela viu uma carruagem parando em frente a sua casa e dela desceu um casal.  
Tios? S agora percebia que estava ficando tarde e deveria ir cham -los, mas a curiosidade sobre o presente que eles traziam foi maior, ela preferiu ir cham -los depois de ver o que traziam, iria correndo quando do corredor viu sua m e indo receb -los na porta ent o andou calmamente, e foi at eles recebendo os parab ns e o que mais lhe interessava o presente, o segurou com as m os havidas, mas percebeu o olhar de sua m e.  
Mas m e eu quero abrir agora... Suplicou, mas foi em v o teve de deixar para abrir depois, os convidados eram os tios, irm o de Hellen e a esposa, eles sempre iam a casa deles nos fins de semana ent o Alice sempre os via, ent o tamb m quis esperar a hora da abrir o presente, e foi o mesmo quando os outros convidados foram chegando, ela queria esperar para abrir os presentes, como se sair dali fosse fazer com que eles desaparecessem. 


	4. Capítulo 03

Seus pequenos passos atravessavam a grama aparada e bem cuidada do jardim naquele dia, Alice saltitava correndo atr s de Dinah, o sol estava alto o clima agrad vel, primavera, flores enfeitavam seus cabelos que estavam presos por um la o lil s combinando com o vestido que acompanhava seus movimentos, os sapatos brancos estavam impec veis em contraste com o verde vivo da grama, ali era como lugar encantado para ela, seu reino de flores perfumado e p ssaros pequenos, onde passava horas se divertindo com Dinah.  
Alice. Ela parou de repente e olhou para tr s, sua m e a chamava da varanda onde estavam tamb m o pai, a irm e os tios, e alguns convidados amigos de seus pais, ela sorriu de volta antes de responder.  
Sim mam e? Estou brincando com Dinah! Pegava a gata que agora j estava um pouco grande demais para carregar daquela forma entre os bra os.  
Venha aqui menina, o refresco est timo e o dia quente, venha tomar um pouco A irm falou, e ela prontamente foi correndo com a gata quase lhe escapando, subiu os dois degraus que separavam a varanda do gramado sentando-se na cadeira da qual seus p s mal tocavam o ch o, soltou Dinah e alisou o vestido, era vaidosa embora infantil, apanhou o copo bebendo o suco refrescante naquele dia quente.  
Est timo, maravilhosamente saboroso! Falou alegremente servindo-se de mais um pouco enquanto pegava uns biscoitos, conversaram ali por algum tempo at que chegassem mais convidados embora ainda fosse cedo, Alice n o parava de tagarelar, s vezes at se intrometendo nos assuntos dos adultos, estava completando sete anos, e o tempo passou r pido os convidados foram chegando, e por causa do seu interesse em esperar a hora de abrir os presentes acabou se esquecendo de que pretendia chamar seus amigos de Wonderland, para seu aniversario, quando deu por si, o parab ns j havia sido cantado, o bolo cortado, os presentes abertos, e ela j estava deitada em seu quarto pronta para dormir, a festa havia acabado e ela n o tinha ido cham -los, sentiu uma pontada de culpa.  
Eu esqueci! Sentou-se na cama. Eu disse que iria convid -los mas me esqueci.  
Levantou indo at a porta do quarto e abrindo. Mas se ainda tiver bolo posso levar para eles, ela correu e foi at a cozinha, l vasculhou cuidadosamente mas n o havia sobrado nenhuma fatia sequer, sentou no ch o em desanimo.  
Agora eles v o achar que me esqueci deles, que n o tenho modos, e que as pessoas daqui s o rudes... Resmungou, mas logo teve uma id ia se levantando, os p s n o faziam barulho enquanto percorriam o assoalho de madeira at a cozinha, onde resolveu fazer um outro bolo para eles, assim pelo menos poderia se desculpar, correu a pegar alguns ingredientes tomando cuidado para n o fazer barulho, embora o fato da casa ser grande ajudasse, se lembrava um pouco de um bolo que a governanta a havia ensinado, mas muito pouco e deve ter se esquecido de v rios ingredientes no processo mas ao menos ela tentaria fazer, por fim despejou a massa em uma bandeja e colocou para assar, com medo de se queimar pegou um pano para auxiliar na hora de colocar a massa para assar, e deixou l sabia que iria demorar ent o resolveu voltar para o quarto e aguardar, sentou na cama pegou um livro de historias e ficou ali, mas ela n o esperava que o sono viesse e o livro aos poucos escorregou de suas m os, seu corpo foi pendendo para o lado at que se deitasse, e adormeceu de vez. Sonhou que estava em um lugar m gico, um certo lugar que conhecia bem, onde encontrava seus amigos que havia conhecido e se divertia no delicioso ch da tarde.  
Pessoal sabem que ontem foi meu aniversario, eu queria muito ter vindo aqui convidar voc s, mas me esqueci...me desculpem. Dizia com uma voz arrependida atraindo a aten o dos que estavam a mesa.  
Sem desculpas... A Lebre falava n o deixando o silencio se impor, Alice sentiu que fosse ouvir algo desagrad vel por ter se esquecido de cham -los a festa.  
Voc fez bem! Ela continuou ficando em p na cadeira enquanto as longas orelhas pendiam para tr s da cabe a e olhando para Alice que parecia surpresa. Comemoramos desanivers rios lembra-se? Todos os dias, porque anivers rios s tem um vez ao ano...esperar muito chato!  
Logo depois a menina sorriu lembrando-se disso, realmente para eles aquelas coisas pareciam n o importar, e logo a Lebre vinha lhe oferecendo uma variedade de ch s que Alice escolhia, saboreando biscoitos e bolos deliciosos, guloseimas que nunca havia experimentado igual nem mesmo nas festas da alta sociedade, o rato dormindo dentro do bule as vezes abria os olinhos e recitava partes de poemas, e musicas que nunca terminava, o chapeleiro como sempre entretido com seu ch , Alice o chamava.  
Senhor Chapeleiro? Ele deixava de olhar a x cara para olhar a pequena Alice.  
Diga Alice querida. Ele perguntava amigavelmente lan ando um sorriso, ela pedia para ele lhe passar alguns torr es de a car, e depois conversavam, e o dia passava, embora a hora do ch nunca acabasse, porque o chapeleiro havia arrumado uma briga com o tempo e este havia parado as seis horas, ent o era sempre hora do ch , enquanto todos os dias comemoravam os desaniers rios.  
Sabe de uma coisa Alice minha cara acho que voc est esquecendo das coisas e em breve n o se lembrara mais de mim nem de ningu m, n o devia ter ido embora. De repente o chapeleiro falava chamando a aten o de Alice. Porque disse isso?  
Porque . Ele falou apenas. Mas claro que me lembrarei de voc Hatter querido, ontem foi s porque acho que fiquei muito curiosa sobre os presentes, mas eu n o tinha me esquecido de voc s antes, e n o vou me esquecer mais. Ela dizia com toda educa o e sorria.  
Vou me lembrar pra sempre eu prometo! Mas voc tamb m tem que se lembrar de mim, somos amigos n o? Completava.  
Claro querida Alice. Respondia com parte do rosto oculta pelo chap u, e ent o a festa de desaniversario continuava, animadamente mesmo em um dia que estava estranhamente quente, ela estava feliz em v -los novamente fazia tanto tempo.  
Lebre acho que voc esqueceu alguma coisa no fogo. Comentou ela por sentir cheiro de fuma a, a Lebre se levantou novamente nas patas traseiras farejando o ar como se atendendo a pergunta de Alice e ent o olhou para ela novamente.  
N o esqueceu? Perguntou novamente, mas n o teve uma resposta esperada pois de repente a Lebre saltou sobre a mesa derrubando e quebrando varias coisas, enquanto o rato que dormia dentro do bule saia e come ava a correr, parecendo com medo, e ambos agora pareciam em p nico enquanto gritavam alguma coisa para ela, no inicio suas voc s pareciam confusa, juntas ela n o conseguia entender, mas tinham algo haver com acordar, ainda sim sem que ela atendesse o porque, mas logo tudo ficou escuro e desapareceu,a penas um barulho auto ainda chega a seus ouvidos e quando Alice viu, seu quarto estava em chamas, ela assustada gritou, levantando e correndo para fora da cama afastou-se at a janela tentando abri-la pensando em sair por ali quando lembrou de seus pais e a irm , correu para porta quando ainda podia passar por ela, as chamas estavam no ch o espalhando-se pelas tape aria assim como encobriam as paredes alcan ando at o teto, as cortinas pareciam cascatas de fogo a fuma a j estava se acumulando no alto tomavam conta de quase tudo, sua garganta j come ava a doer e arder assim como seus olhos que lagrimejavam sem parar, assim que se viu no corredor sua primeira rea o foi correr para o quarto de seus pais para encontr -los, mas quase n o conseguia chegar l o fogo estava muito mais intenso naquela parte da casa, a madeira estalava e rangia mais perto a cozinha, uma das vigas que sustentavam o teto despencou poucos metros a frente de Alice, e ela pensou ter visto uma forma comprida serpenteando por cima dela antes de despencar prendendo a porta e bloqueando parte do caminho, ela gritou ainda mais a e chamava pelos pais, esgueirando-se conseguiu chegar a porta s que quando tocou a ma aneta o metal quente queimou suas m os, claro deveria ter pensado nisso, mas ela n o tinha tempo para pensar na dor naquele momento.  
Papai! Mam e! Chamava e tossia batendo na porta, mas esta n o abria e ela pode ouvi-los ainda. Alice, saia daqui! Eles diziam. Salve-se! Mas ela n o podai deix -los, e quando olhou para baixo chamas saiam pelos v os embaixo da porta indicando que havia fogo l dentro, ela batia com mais for a na porta at suas m os se machucarem, e um sentimento horr vel parecia esmagar seu peito enquanto ela somente podia ouvi-los gritando, escorregou com as m o feridas ainda apoiadas a porta, tossindo pela fuma a, parecia que o mundo a sua volta estava perdendo o foco, quando sentiu uma m o agarrar seu bra o e pux -la para longe da porta, ela se virou atordoada com os olhos cheios de lagrimas vendo que era Margaret.  
Meg? Meg! Gritou caindo no bra os dela e abra ando-a com for a, mas logo voltou-se para porta. A mam e e o papai est o l , ajude-os! Tire eles de l ! Margaret! Gritava em desespero, voltando a bater na porta, Margaret procurou, mas n o consegui ver um modo de abrir aquela porta, a viga incandescente prendia porta de forma imposs vel a move-la e ao olhar para baixo via as chamas sa rem por debaixo da porta.  
Mas como isso e poss vel! Gritou n o acreditando, como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo se a porta estava fechada embora a cozinha ficasse perto o fogo n o poderia estar mais forte l dentro.  
M e, Pai est o me ouvindo? Saiam da pela janela! Est o me ouvindo? Gritava agora ainda segurando Alice que se debatia tentando abrir a porta. M e? Est me ouvindo? Pai! N o ouvindo nada, mesmo sentindo-se miser vel tinha que agir conscientemente ent o puxou a irm para longe das chamas.  
Alice, vamos! A pequena ainda se debatia chorando, somente ela havia percebido e visto mais um vez aquela forma serpenteante percorrer o teto como um rio de fogo fazendo a madeira estalar ainda mais.  
Meg! Meg! Gritava Alice para que Margaret olhasse para tr s, puxava a m o dela, mas agora a irm n o dizia nada, s seguia em frente puxando-a de forma firme, na realidade a irm de Alice n o sabia o que fazer apenas queria tira-la dali, aquela forma alondaga pareceu novamente, descendo pela parede e Alice pode ver sua cabe a, um focinho comprido e chamas alongadas como chifres virados para tr s, ela n o sabia dizer com o que se parecia, mas viu-a enrolar-se em parte na viga que havia ca do e rugir, o som era como o de uma explos o, mesmo assim Margarete n o olhava para tr s n o importando o quanto Alice implorasse e puxa-se, e ela n o estava ag entando mais, suas m os come avam a doer muito mais agora os olhos estavam pesados e era dif cil respirar e seu desespero parecia apenas tornar as coisas piores, a voz j saia rouca e carregada, mesmo ela n o parando de implorar para que Margaret voltasse, mal conseguia manter o passo e levantar o bra o pareceu um tarefa extremamente dif cil, Margarete somente puxava Alice para longe da porta novamente quando a viga amea ava despencar de vez sua nica determina o havia se tornado sair dali com sua irm , mas isso acabou fazendo com que se tornasse sega por um momento e s deu por si quando sentiu um peso impedi-la de avan ar, iria puxar novamente Alice, mas algo fez com que olhasse para tr s, apenas para v -la ca da no ch o inconsciente, o desespero tamb m teria tomado conta dela naquele momento quando de repente ouviu a porta da frente ser arrebentada por chutes e dois homens uniformizados estavam logo atr s, assim que entrarem Margarete gritou para que as vissem, ela pegou Alice no colo a protegendo e mantendo-a perto de si, certamente algu m que viu o fogo havia acionado a brigada de inc ndio, a gua cortou a sala caindo sobre os pilares de sustenta o do teto da qual a madeira j estava escura devido s chamas, Margaret estava t o atordoada com tudo que nem vira quando tiraram elas de l , Alice que havia perdido a consci ncia pouco antes de sa rem parecia p lida e quase n o respirava, s quando j estavam do lado fora por um tempo consider vel que foi quando Margaret voltou a si.  
Esperem! Meus pais, meus pais eles ainda est o l dentro! Est o no quarto! Gritou ela se levantando, Alice ainda n o havia acordado mas debatia-se como se tivesse tendo convuls es, Margarete tentou correr de volta para dentro da casa para mostrar onde estavam enquanto gritava pelos pais, mas foi impedida por algu m que nem viu, e foi levada de volta at onde estavam antes, Alice mesmo inconsciente ainda ouviu a madeira estalando cada vez mais alto e seus olhos apenas se abriram no momento em que parte da casa veio abaixo como uma pilha de lenha em chamas, e ent o ela estancou com os olhos fixos na constru o n o se moveu por um tempo, da parte mais alta da casa algo explodiu lan ando chamas para o ar e aquela forma comprida serpenteou no ar com a boca aberta, seu rugido como uma explos o, a madeira se partindo emergiu do meio do teto destru do e mergulhou novamente, fazendo estalar e partir o que quer que ainda houvesse dentro da casa, todas as janela se quebraram cuspindo fogo, Alice ficou em choque, em meio a todos aqueles sons ela ainda pode ouvir seus pais e seus gritos de agonia sendo consumidos pelo fogo. Os bombeiros se afastaram, o inc ndio j estava fora de controle, Alice n o se movia, seus olhos pareciam vibrados e no momento em que algu m se aproximou para ver as queimaduras e machucados em suas m os com apenas um toque ela de repente saiu daquele transe, come ou a tremer caindo de volta para tr s seu corpo tinha espasmos, foi preciso mais de uma pessoa para segura-la embora fosse apenas uma crian a, as m os e p s foram presos a maca na qual a deitaram com dificuldade pois n o parava de debater-se n o conseguiam faz -la parar, e hesitavam em sed -la contra a vontade por ainda ser uma crian a da sete anos, ent o subitamente como de tivesse sido desligada ela parou e ficou como se estivesse dormindo, Margaret n o sabia o que estava havendo com sua irm zinha e poderia tamb m ter se desesperado tudo parecia estar acontecendo de uma vez naquela noite terr vel que parecia uma eternidade, que logo se tornou um inferno, e ela tinha conhecimento de que teria de ser forte para enfrentar o que j sabia. Mas para Alice estranhamente aquela noite e o que se passou antes dela, essas mem rias seriam encobertas por um v u negro em sua mente aos poucos , no funeral de seus pais ela n o chorou, permaneceu encarando aqueles caix es de madeira negros, fechados como verdadeiras caixas seladas, de onde ningu m conseguiria escapar, n o podendo ser abertos para que ningu m encarasse os corpos carbonizados e disformes. Ela apertou o tecido negro do vestido ainda tinha faixas nas m os que havia queimado ao contato com a ma aneta incandescente, e os ferimentos que causou a si mesma ao bater com tanta for a na porta, mas estes logo se curariam sem deixar cicatrizes, mas somente estas feridas iriam sarar, pois as que feridas que ningu m podia ver estavam mais abertas e sangrando a cada dia. As duas meninas foram acolhidas pelos tios com quem foram viver ap s o inc ndio, o tempo passou devagar depois Margaret aceitava os acontecimentos aos poucos, mas Alice embora n o demonstrasse n o conseguia, ela sabia que o inc ndio n o havia come ado do nada e sentia culpa e raiva.  
Porque fui dormir...porque fui dormir... Balbuciava sentada em um canto da cozinha da casa dos tios, eles eram boas pessoas e as acolheram com carinho e conforto, mas Alice n o conseguia se deixar receber esse conforto, olhou para baixo para a faca que tinha em m os, tinha os olhos opacos,pareciam sem vida e as nicas coisas que brilhavam neles eram a lagrimas que se formavam e demoravam a cair, ela desfazia os curativos que tinha em ambos os pulsos revelando os ferimentos semi-fechados.  
Ele queimou...me desculpem...papai... Continuava dizendo coisas sem sentido enquanto passava a faca sobre a pele reabrindo o ferimento enquanto fazia um novo corte e fazendo o mesmo com o outro pulso, viu o liquido vermelho sair rapidamente manchando a pele alva e em seguida o tecido azul claro do vestido, o cheiro invadiu-lhe as narinas, ela encostou a cabe a no arm rio a suas costas, sentindo o sangue fluir para fora de seu corpo, ficou parada ali perdendo a no o do tempo at seus sentidos se ofuscarem, mas antes que ca sse na escurid o que lhe aguardava escutou um grito, a tia a havia encontrado e correu at ela, gritando por Margaret, que n o demorou muito e veio correndo.  
Alice o que voc fez! Deus do c u! Falou ela desesperada, a tia pegou panos de prato e colocou sobre os ferimentos dela apertando para estancar o sangramento j havia at pegado pratica em fazer aquilo, logo mandava Margaret ir chamar o marido e assim ela o fez, Alice foi levada ao hospital onde foi tratada, os ferimentos n o eram t o profundos, por sorte ela n o tinha muita no o do que fazia, embora j tivesse se tornado freq ente nos ltimos meses, mal dando tempo entre os ferimentos cicatrizarem para que ela voltasse a fazer, desta vez havia sido um corte menos profundo que da ultima, mas n o menos perigoso, se demorassem muito ela poderia ter perdido muito mais sangue e ai sim seria um problema.  
O medico teve uma longa conversa com os tios e estes explicaram tudo o que aconteceu antes disso, eles haviam deixado objetos cortantes fora do alcance dela, mas nem sempre dava certo, tamb m j haviam levado a menina a v rios m dicos, mas cada um dizia uma coisa que no fim n o levavam a nenhuma solu o enquanto o estado dela somente piorava, das in meras vezes em que tentou e conseguiu se ferir com intuito de dar fim a pr pria vida, os tios tamb m n o sabiam explicar como ela havia descoberto essa forma, pelas quais varias vezes tentou suic dio por ser apenas uma crian a de sete anos, eles conversaram demoradamente enquanto Margaret ficava junto de Alice que estava adormecida na cama do hospital, e por fim foi decidido que seria melhor colocar a menina em algum lugar no qual pudesse ser tratada, Margaret n o queria isso mas acabou sendo convencida de que seria o melhor para a pequena Alice.  
E se ela tentar fazer isso de novo Margaret, e dessa vez pode n o ter ningu m que chegue a tempo. A tia dizia com cautela. Al m disso, poderemos visit -la de vez enquanto, vamos esperar que ela se recupere logo. E assim aconteceu, do hospital ela foi transferida para o Rutledge Asylum , antes mesmo de acordar, isso demorou mais dois dias nesse tempo os m dicos pediram que ningu m viesse v -la, pois s assim poderia se adaptar.  
Na manh do terceiro dia ela abriu os olhos tendo em vista o teto claro do quarto no qual estava, n o reconheceu e virou o rosto para o lado, havia uma cortina ao redor se sua cama, mas no momento em que foi se levantar para ver onde estava, n o conseguiu mover seu corpo, olhou para baixo e pode ver cintas de couro marrom prendendo suas m os e p s, a impossibilitando de sair dali, sentiu medo, puxava as m os e tentava chutar ver se conseguia se soltar, e percebendo que n o conseguia come ou a gritar, pouco depois uma enfermeira entrou no quarto afastando a cortina da cama.  
Acalma-se, n o fique com medo, fique calma est tudo bem. Dizia a mo a tentando lhe acalmar o que pareceu surtir efeito pois Alice sentiu-se melhor em ver que n o estava sozinha. Fique calma est tudo bem, s colocamos isso para sua seguran a.  
Minha seguran a? Perguntou ela de repente. Mas eu estou amarrada! Continuou dizendo indignada.  
Sim, mas n o fique com medo foi para sua seguran a... Ela repetiu, e vendo o olhar interrogativo da menina procurou outra coisa para dizer. Amarramos voc para que n o ca sse da cama, voc se mexia muito. Disse por fim dando um leve sorriso, e aquilo foi o suficiente para convencer Alice.  
Como voc se chama? Perguntou ela de repente enquanto a enfermeira soltava as fivelas das amarras.  
Voc pode apenas me chamar de Nina. Respondeu dando-lhe um sorriso singelo, Alice sorriu de volta.  
Meu nome Alice! Disse querendo fazer um cumprimento, mas a enfermeira e impediu fazendo um sinal para que ficasse deitada.  
um prazer Alice, agora fique deitada at que o doutor venha lhe ver certo? Perguntou, cobrindo-a com um len ol branco, Alice confirmou e ali esperou, mais tarde o medico veio e conversou com ela explicando, certamente que ela perguntaria pelos tios e pela irm , principalmente pela irm , ent o ele fez isso tudo um pouco por dia e de uma forma que uma crian a da idade dela poderia entender, e os dias se passaram, mas os dias que se tornaram meses e depois anos, e ela j n o mais se lembrava sequer de um dia ter estado em Wonderland. 


	5. Capítulo 04

Tudo parecia ter sido deletado de sua mem ria, como se nunca tivesse acontecido, nem lembrava de sentir falta de algo, mas ela sabia que havia sido uma crian a feliz, que tivera uma fam lia, um lar, e que nada lhe faltara realmente naquele tempo havia sido feliz, Alice pensava agora que naquele tempo era sedo demais para que ela come asse a perceber que mundo n o era colorido, aconchegante e acolhedor como o jardim de sua casa, onde tudo aconteceu, nem que al m das cercas ele n o era em nada gentil nem simples, n o se podia fugir dele quando as coisas ficavam ruins, n o era como voltar pra casa quando come a a chover, mas naquela noite n o choveu, somente as chamas, mas era assim que Alice pensava na poca, um mundo colorido e m gico, que se desmanchou como um castelo de areia ante o mar, ele ruiu quando a realidade se fez presente naquela noite.  
Mas longos anos se passariam antes que ela notasse isso, e quando finalmente percebeu viu que era tarde demais para querer n o fazer parte dele, ao longo desses anos descobriu que a realidade era vazia, como um grande vazio precisando ser ocupado, mas que talvez nunca seria, por muitas vezes se pegou olhando para a janela de seu quarto, perdidamente olhando para o horizonte long nquo e se lembrando do jardim de sua casa, este agora n o parecia mais o lugar perfeito seu pequeno reino havia perdido todo o valor em suas mem rias quando cresceu, e agora ele nem deveria existir mais, teria sido consumido pelas chamas junto com a casa e seu passado de sonhos que se tornaram pesadelos.  
E agora fazia cerca de dez anos que havia chegado aquele lugar, muito mais tempo do que pensariam que ela iria ficar ali, e mesmo com todo esse tempo ela ainda podia ouvi-los gritando. Noite ap s noite era a mesma coisa, ela se deitava em sua cama, esperando que ao menos daquela vez fosse ter uma noite de sono tranquila, sem sonhos, mas os sonhos vinham e junto com eles o pesadelo.  
Era sempre o mesmo pesadelo, ela come ava sonhando com um lugar m gico, um lugar do qual n o se lembrava mais e que em algum momento fora parte de sua inf ncia, onde havia uma festa com seus amigos l , mas nunca se lembrava de seus rostos ou vozes quando acordava, nem mesmo nomes, mas no sonho de repente eles come avam a entrar em p nico, gritando para ela acordar e quando via seu quarto estava em chamas, ela gritava e corria para o quarto dos seus pais para encontr -los, mas quanto tocava a ma aneta o ferro quente lhe queimava, ela chamava, mas s os ouvia gritando, s podia ouvir isso, ouvindo-os gritando, ouvindo-os morrer. Ent o acordava, gritando, ela costumava acordar e chorar, mas suas lagrimas secaram e ela esqueceu como chorar, parece que esqueceu ao longo dos anos, Alice descobriu que era muito mais f cil esquecer, assim podia segurar as mem rias dolorosas. E ela sempre teve o mesmo sonho todas s noites durante os ltimos dez anos.  
Dez anos... o suficiente para conduzir algu m a loucura! Claro que, no meu caso, isso n o importa...eu j estou louca, por isso que eles me trancaram aqui e descrevem-me l fora como Uma outra pobre alma eternamente fugindo da realidade . Dizia para si mesma sentada na cama. N o posso culp -los realmente por me trancarem tarde demais.  
J era dia quando uma enfermeira chegou e a cumprimentou.  
Bom dia. Disse a mulher entrando no quarto, Alice olhava para ela, sem nada dizer ultimamente ocupava sua cabe a com pensamentos nada ordenados e com muito pouco sentido, para ficar falando a toa ent o ficava olhando para a enfermeira.  
Eu acho que mesma enfermeira que veio na manh de ontem, e tamb m pela manh de antes de ontem, e pela manh antes disso, e antes que...etc, mas eu n o tenho certeza Pensava, os dias ali eram apenas uma esp cie de borr o juntos para ela agora, a enfermeira abriu as cortinas para deixar o sol entrar, mas Alice n o queria e deitou novamente puxando as cobertas sobre a cabe a para mant -lo afastado.  
Venha agora querida. Ela diz. um bonito dia, n o gostaria de ir um pouco l fora para uma mudan a de ares?  
Alice n o respondeu, ela n o costumava falar muito a n o ser com o medico que cuidava dela, sempre o mesmo nos ltimos dez anos em que esteve ali, embora enfermeira Nina n o trabalhasse mais no local, e no come o nem com ele falava direito depois do trauma e tamb m depois de saber que aquilo n o era apenas um hospital como pensava, ele agora estava ali sentado na poltrona de sempre com uma prancheta na m o e Alice deitada em sua cama, ficar sem falar acabou se tornando um esp cie de jogo para ela, um que ela usava para se manter entretida naquela pris o, mas ele n o gostava quando ela chamava aquele lugar assim.  
N o uma pris o, voc estar livre para sair quando estiver curada. Ele falava mais uma vez em resposta as palavras dela.  
N o h cura para mim. Ela sempre dizia para ele, e assim que este terminou saiu enfermeira voltou e tentava novamente tira-la da cama, Alice lhe lan ou um olhar de raiva, fazendo bico, mas depois seu olhar se transformou em um sorriso educado, resolveu deix -la ajudar a se levantar e foi ao banheiro, tomar banho era sua parte favorita do dia, toda manh deixava a gua l mpida lavar as imagens que o pesadelo trazia a sua mente, ap s terminar ia at o espelho para escovar os cabelos, ela sempre olhava para seu reflexo, e via uma garota estranha que sempre olhava para tr s. Os longos cabelos louros, pele clara, olhos azuis como um oceano no qual poderia afogar algu m que os encarasse demais.  
Eu tenho que admitir, se eu n o fosse louca eu provavelmente teria sido uma menina popular ... Comentava sozinha e voltava a escovar os cabelos enquanto os secava, ao terminar saiu, mas n o antes de olhar mais uma vez para seu reflexo.  
Sim, definitivamente eu teria sido popular...talvez em outra vida. E saiu, tinha um guarda-roupas pequeno mais havia conseguido acumular uma boa quantia de roupas ao longo dos anos, apesar de nunca sair de Rutledge, mas dez anos muito tempo, tende-se a crescer nesse tempo quando no inicio dele voc uma crian a, Margaret e a tia lhe enviavam roupas as vezes, em meio aquelas havia um vestidinho azul claro, dele parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa, uma lembran a da sua inf ncia, mas achou melhor simplesmente reprimi-la e seguir em frente. Mas aquele vestido ela manteve por todos aqueles dez anos, o mesmo que ela vestia no dia que foi levada para o hospital, realmente era bem pequeno agora, embora na poca fosse um pouco grande para ela quando mais jovem, um pequeno vestido azul com um avental branco costurado para frente, mas que durante quase tr s anos, se recusou a retir -lo, s fazia isso na hora do banho, ou quando o tiravam a for a muitas vezes foi preciso esperar que dormisse para tirar e lavar o vestido, e ela o usou at que j estivesse grande demais para caber nele.  
Mas al m daquele, houve outro vestido azul, um que ela mesma fez a pouco mais de um ano, uma vers o maior daquele mesmo vestidinho e cada detalhe exatamente o mesmo, exceto para o tamanho, e que ela usava durante seus humores como eles costumavam chamar, ela sabia que as enfermeiras e m dicos odiavam quando ela usava o vestido, diziam que era insalubre, mas ela simplesmente olhava para eles com uma express o vazia, como se n o entendesse at que assim eles a deixassem sozinha, Alice usava o jogo da tal coisa da insanidade um pouco a seu favor, quando isso a ajudava a conseguir o que queria. Ela pensou em ir l fora, mas acabou por ir contra essa id ia, parecia que havia uma tempestade a caminho, ela n o gostava muito quando havia tempestades, muito menos quando estava tentando dormir, elas faziam o pesadelo ainda pior, pesadelos estes que a faziam realmente enlouquecer, mais do que j era, s vezes perdia o controle, ela nunca tinha muita no o de quando isso acontecia tudo parecia distorcido e monstruoso , era o que mais ou menos se lembrava de quando esses surtos aconteciam, e quando acontecia isso era quando tamb m a levavam ao lugar onde somente os pacientes mais perigosos ficavam, diziam que somente l poderiam control -la para que n o viesse a machucar ningu m ou a si mesma, e aquele era um dos lugares que poderia dizer indescrit veis. Ficou um pouco na janela talvez olhando para fora, as nuvens escuras e pesadas formavam-se e avan avam junto do vento, Alice desejava que talvez aquela tempestade fosse chegar enquanto ainda fosse dia e terminasse antes do anoitecer. 


	6. Capítulo 05

Mas ela sabia que aquela tempestade n o iria embora, n o com a sorte que tinha ent o ela passou algumas horas em sua mesa desenhando, sim tinha uma mesa, era uma mesinha com cadeira no canto perto da janela que era protegida por barras de ferro do lado de fora, ali era onde podia desenhar, ela achava aquele quarto bom at , com um pouco menos de decora o pensava apenas, pois somente tinha o guarda-roupas pequeno a mesinha e aquela cama de ferro do hospital, e isso achava meio deprimente, pois era uma sala quase vazia apesar de j estar ali a dez anos, no canto perto da mesa tinha uma lamparina na parede esta era protegida por uma grade de ferro. Que medo eles t m de mim . Ela pensava com um meio sorriso enquanto desenhava, ficava rabiscando coisas que lhe vinham mente, eram sempre os mesmos personagens, em um lugar m gico que ela n o conseguia lembrar.  
Porque n o consigo lembrar? Se perguntou, mas resolveu n o procurar ir mais a fundo e colocar a mem ria pra descansar ent o voltou para seu desenho, e ao terminar ficou admirando seu trabalho, era um retrato de um homem engra ado aparentemente que usava um chap u grande e este lhe tapava a face da qual Alice n o se lembrava, estava sentado em uma mesa comprida com um coelho.  
...ou talvez fosse uma lebre? Eu honestamente, nunca pude ou soube dizer qual a diferen a... Se indagava olhando o desenho, sobre a mesa havia um bule de ch e um ratinho estava com a cabe a para fora dele, eles estavam tendo algum tipo de festa, aquela imagem trouxe um sorriso a face de Alice sem que percebesse, e ela decidiu col -lo na parede ao lado de sua cama, boa parte da parede estava forrada de desenhos, se deixassem ela teria coberto toda a sala com eles, ainda se tivesse mantido os desenhos que fazia quando ainda estava na ala infantil, realmente n o haveria espa o.  
Terminando de colocar o desenho na parede ela sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando para fora, os dias ali passavam sem intercorr ncias, assim como todos os dias. Seu medico at tentou declar -la s , mas ela sempre foi com alguma coisa inventando algo para faz -lo mudar de id ia, havia ficado tanto tempo ali que acabou se esquecendo de como era l fora e achando que aquele agora era seu lugar, pois acabou vivendo ali mais tempo do que vivera em sua pr pria casa, ent o gostava dali, se sentia segura, sabia que o mundo fora do asilo era duro e implac vel, e que leva nossos entes queridos quando n s mais precisamos deles. E esta era uma rela o sempre com controv rsias, pois n o gostava sempre dali, s vezes queria seguir seu pr prio caminho, s podendo ver um pouco al m dos muros do asilo as copas das arvores da estrada estava escurecendo, e as grades altas e pontiagudas dos port es iam ficando escuras enquanto os ltimos vest gios do dia iam embora ainda mais r pido devido ao tempo, desde o incidente na casa de sua tia quando ainda era muito pequena eles nunca deixaram objetos pontiagudos ou cortantes por perto, e agora ela nem se lembrava disso, por este motivo tamb m achava que era exagero, Alice ficou t o absorta em seus pensamentos que nem viu que a noite havia chego, ent o resolveu se preparar para dormir, levantou e foi ao banheiro para e escovar os cabelos, gostava de fazer isso, sua cascata dourada, n o havia deixado eles cortarem.  
S que quando encarou o espelho n o foi ela mesma que viu era sim seu reflexo, mas se percebia algo fora do normal, seus olhos eram diferentes, mais escuros e sinistros, a menina no espelho era e n o era Alice, ela ent o sorri, mas n o um sorriso am vel.  
sua culpa, voc sabe Disse o reflexo de repente.  
Do que voc est falando? Perguntou sem hesita o embora para qualquer pessoa fosse absurdo conversar com o pr prio reflexo, mas n o para algu m que considerado louco, e ela logo come aria a entrar em p nico com a as palavras que ouviria a seguir.  
culpa sua que mam e e papai est o mortos. Dizia novamente alargando o sorriso N o!... n o minha culpa, eu n o me lembro mais eu n o queria, eu...eu tentei salv -los! As lagrimas come aram a se formar em seus olhos como h muito tempo n o faziam e eles arderam.  
"N o, eles gritaram para que voc fosse salv -los, mas voc n o fez nada, voc os matou!" Continuava dizendo o reflexo.  
N o isso mentira!...v embora! Ela ent o caiu no ch o chorando e escondendo o rosto entre as m os, seu cora o batia r pido que ela podia ouvi-lo nitidamente.  
"Voc pat tica, algu m como voc n o merece viver. Pobre Alice, n o consegue fazer nada direito, n o pode nem matar corretamente!" Continuou com ironia na voz, Alice sentiu um medo que a muito n o sentia.  
Cale a boca, cale a boca, me deixa em paz!. Nisso ela se levantou ainda com lagrimas nos olhos e socou o espelho fazendo-o se partir e quebrar em peda os, os sons dos cacos estilha ados tomaram todo o ambiente junto aos solu os dela quando voltou a chorar escondendo o rosto, chorava de dor e raiva de si mesma nem percebendo a m o ferida e sangrando, o ch o coberto de cacos de vidro e gotas de sangue que pingavam, depois de algum tempo ela ficou novamente de p , quando enfermeiros entravam no quarto indo at Alice prontos para segura-la caso estivesse tendo um surto, mas ela n o fez nada apenas ficou parada e os deixou segura-la e levar at a cama onde a prenderam e sem cerim nia alguma aplicaram um sedativo leve como j havia acontecido muitas outras vezes, parecia mais um ritual quando isso acontecia, o efeito era r pido e lento ao mesmo tempo, r pido ap s ser aplicado mas a sonol ncia vinha lentamente e ia perdendo o controle das fun es do corpo que ia pesando e relaxando, assim tamb m ao menos achavam que poderiam tratar seus ferimentos e retirar os cacos de vidro que estivessem na ferida mais facilmente, e ela logo adormeceu, isso era um pouco o que queria um sono induzido pois sabia que n o iria conseguir dormir depois daquilo, por sorte n o sonhou, s foi acordar no dia seguinte e assim que seus olhos se abriram j sabia onde estava, aquele lugar, deve ter sido bem mais complicado do que se lembrava para terem a levado para l , do ch o ao teto as paredes eram cobertas por azulejos que seriam brancos mas que com a pouca luminosidade devido a aus ncia de janelas oscilavam entre o laranja e um azul esverdeado com a pouca luz proporcionada pelas lamparinas nos cantos do quarto, ela j conhecia aquele lugar mas nunca deixava de achar estranho, havia um rel gio pequeno e redondo na parede, que produzia aquele tic e tac r tmico que ouvia claramente quando tudo estava em silencio, vendo que j era bem tarde por sinal, sentiu seus p s e m os presos a cama de ferro, e olhou para baixo vendo as m os e haviam bandagens sobre elas, nem sentia mais o ferimento, suspirou olhando para o teto, ao menos havia conseguido se acalmar, mas aquele lugar era ainda mais insalubre que seu vestido, um cub culo fechado sem janelas e com um nico padr o de cor enquanto o cheiro de rem dios e de hospital tomavam conta do ar, junto a um quase impercept vel aroma met lico de sangue, deveriam ter ocorrido muitas coisas naquele quarto antes dele se tornar seu carma, ou ainda poderiam acontecer, n o tinha como saber quando n o estava ali, mas poderia imaginar, e quando n o era apenas silencio gritos e vozes esgani adas chagavam ali de forma agourenta e ecoante, deveriam estar tendo problemas com pacientes piores do que ela pensava com um meio sorriso, depois suspirou olhando para a porta branca por um momento, n o se tinha no o do tempo ali se n o olhasse para o rel gio, talvez houvessem passado apenas dez ou quinze minutos, mas a sensa o era quem passavam horas lentas e angustiantes, pior quando n o se pode levantar ou mover-se, quando finalmente a porta foi aberta um enfermeiro entrou com a prancheta na m o seguido de uma enfermeira um pouco gordinha e de rosto p lido, eles a levaram de volta a seu quarto, quando ainda sentia-se um pouco sonolenta para lembrar do caminho de volta e dormiu mais um pouco em sua pr pria cama, alguns minutos apenas e quando acordou novamente uma enfermeira estava ao seu lado esperando que acordasse, e disse que iria solta-la agora e assim o fez, mas Alice n o quis levantar.  
Alice! Uma voz veio de seu lado ainda estava um pouco sonolenta quando virou o rosto para encarar quem lhe chamava, Margaret estava na porta do quarto e entrou indo at a irm que sorriu ao v -la.  
Oi Meg. Falou com um meio sorriso, Margaret a abra ou, parecia ter lagrimas no canto dos olhos.  
Est chorando Meg? Por minha causa? Perguntou j sabendo a resposta, a irm maneou a cabe a afirmativamente.  
N o se preocupe foi s um surto...acontece, afinal, eu sou louca... A irm balan ou a cabe a negativamente.  
N o Ally, voc n o louca, e sabe disso...voc s faz isso para ficar aqui e n o voltar para o mundo l fora. Sim ela sabia, que Alice n o queria sair dali para n o enfrentar a realidade l fora, virou o rosto, n o conseguia esconder isso de Margaret.  
Hum... Bufou descontente, Margaret riu.  
Ora n o estou certa? Alice deixe disso, ou a o que eu lhe digo voc tem que ao menos tentar, tio David disse que voc pode voltar quando quiser, e tia Ana disse o mesmo, por favor, Alice eu sinto sua falta. Ela dizia em quase suplicio.  
Mas voc pode vir aqui me ver quando quiser se estiver com saudades...e o m dico n o falou para voc ? Ontem eu tive de ir para a outra ala de novo, n o posso sair daqui. Alice falou parecendo seria, mas sob o olhar de Margaret puxou a coberta escondendo o rosto, a irm o puxou de volta.  
Eu sei, mas ele disse tamb m que isso tamb m aconteceu devido a voc n o sair daqui para nada, ficar fechada em um quarto o tempo todo por dias n o faz bem, por favor Ally apenas tente...por mim, voc minha nica irm ...papai e mam e n o iriam gostar de te ver assim...e muito menos que ficasse trancada nesse lugar para o resto da vida. Ela insistia.  
Eles n o est o mais aqui pra ver Margaret... Alice falou e cobriu o rosto de novo, conhecia bem esse lado persistente de irm e sabia que ela n o desistiria, e ent o bufou em resposta.  
Eu sei, mas pare de bufar Alice voc n o um b falo! Margaret a censurou, embora n o brava, ent o a outra p s a parte superior do rosto para fora da coberta dizendo. A gora voc est falando como a mam e...  
N o estou! Estou? falou surpresa consigo mesma, Alice sentou-se balan ando a cabe a em afirmativo. Est sim, voc est mais parecida com ela do que pensa Meg.  
Ham, eu n o havia pensado nisso, h , mas deixa pra l , voc vira comigo ou n o Alice? Perguntou parecendo bem seria dessa vez, Alice n o respondeu e baixou o rosto. Meg se voc sabe o porque n o quero sair daqui, porque... Ela n o terminou de falar e ouviu sua irm se levantando.  
Tudo bem Alice, se voc n o quer sair n o vou levar voc a for a eu s queria que voc tentasse viver uma nova vida...mas, bom ent o fique com Deus minha irm . Ela falou formalmente, Alice nunca havia visto sua irm falar daquele jeito, realmente parecia sua m e que estava ali agora, somente um pouco mais carinhosa e am vel, ela ficou de cabe a baixa ouvindo os sons dos passos se afastando, e pensativa encarava suas m os sobre o colo, quando os passos de Margaret foram interrompidos pela voz de Alice.  
Meg! Espera! Disse se levantando e indo a passos r pidos at a irm , que se virou. Eu posso tentar...ir com voc ! Alice a tomou pelas m os encarando a irm que ainda estava seria, mas ela pode ver o ar surpreso em seu semblante e Margaret logo sorriu satisfeita em ver que poderia tirar Alice dali, ent o foi ter com os m dicos, demoraria alguns dias, pelos fatos ocorridos na noite anterior, mas pediu que Alice arrumasse suas coisas nestes dias, e ela que at o momento estava parada no meio do corredor foi at o quarto e parando em frente ao guarda-roupas teve como foco o que estava em cima deste, pegou a maleta que estava sob o m vel, est j fazia muito tempo que n o pegava, era com ela que havia levado suas roupas ao hospital h muito tempo, passou a m o sob a superf cie de couro marrom retirando o p e por um momento pareceu querer coloc -la de volta no lugar, quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto ela resistiu a essa vontade teria que tentar, a mulher a ajudou a guardar algumas de suas coisas, inclusive os adorados desenhos, um a um guardados com cuidado.  
Em fim no ultimo dia a mala jazia pronta sobre a cama s aguardando ser carregada e ao lado estava Alice sentada, embora tivesse dito que n o queria sair dali, de certa forma estava ansiosa, j fazia muito tempo que n o via o mundo l fora, tinha medo e tamb m curiosidade, houve uma batida na porta antes de seu tio entrar no quarto acompanhado de Margaret, o medico e um enfermeiro.  
Tio David! Disse com um sorriso se levantando.  
Ally, vejo que j est pronta, seu medico veio lhe dar alta. Falou ele sorrindo de volta.  
J n o era sem tempo. Completou a irm , algum tempo depois de tudo resolvido o enfermeiro apanhou a mala de Alice e a carregou at o corredor onde estavam esperando por ela, havia alguns lances de escadas j que seu quarto ficava em um dos andares superiores, parando no final da escada ela respirou o aroma, aquele cheiro estranho que s os hospitais tem, as paredes claras nos corredores e os m dicos e enfermeiros uniformizados, alguns gritos abafados eram ouvidos e poderiam assustar muita gente, mas n o ela praticamente crescera ali, lembraria daquilo para sempre, e voltaria um dia.  
Quando saiu, percebeu que a chuva da noite passada se transformara em um chuvisco, havia chovido muito nos ltimos dias, hesitou, mas sabia que Margaret estava logo atr s dela, olhou para o tio que levava a maleta marrom, podia sentir a tens o em todo o corpo quando deu dois passos para frente, quase fraquejou para voltar para tr s, mas n o o fez.  
O port o ficava ah uma boa distancia fora do hospital, se despediram de todos, muitos conheciam Alice, afinal foram dez anos vivendo ali ela praticamente passou boa parte de sua vida sob os cuidados deles, enfim estava fora daqueles muros, caminhou em dire o a carruagem puxada por dois cavalos marrons, os animais s vezes batiam as patas no ch o parecendo inquietos e o cocheiro tratava de os manter no lugar David abriu a porta pra que as sobrinhas subissem, Margaret entrou primeiro em seguida Alice ela sem cerim nia agarrou as laterais da porta e subiu nem esperando que lhe oferecessem ajuda e desabou no assento ao lado da irm , o tio fechou a porta e a carruagem partiu, ela seguiu a dire o do olhar para o hospital ao fundo, sentiu o cora o se apertar a v -lo ficando para tr s, o Asilo Rutledge ficava bem afastado da cidade realmente dali n o podia ser visto, s uma rua de terra passava na frente e havia muitas arvores seguindo a linha da estrada at certo ponto, e que eram o suficiente para mant -lo escondido.  
Alice n o sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou olhando para as pr prias m os em seu colo, mas lentamente ergueu a cabe a, olhou para irm que estava entretida com um livro ent o come ava a pensar consigo mesma: H quanto tempo mesmo ela n o andava de carruagem? Nem sentia aquele balan o, que agora at lhe causava enj o, o caminho era longo ent o se virou e olhou pela rinla vendo uma terra cinza, com alguns poucos arbustos finos e secos, bem distante podia ver duas arvores sozinhas, uma delas curvada j parecendo abatida pelas tempestades, na estrada irregular a carruagem balan ava vez ou outra, abaixou os olhos novamente para as m os pressionou-as sobre as coxas como se aquilo fosse de alguma ajuda com a inseguran a que sentia mesmo estando entre pessoas que ela sabia que a queriam bem, mas como o trajeto foi longo ela teve tempo de se acostumar ao menos com sacolejar da carruagem, logo as estradas de terra batida ficaram para tr s e ca ram em uma de pedras largas, atravessando uma ponte logo depois, sob um rio n o muito grande dali mesmo Alice pode ver as constru es da cidade, realmente n o reconhecia aquele lugar, n o sabia dizer se havia mudado afinal, n o se lembrava de ter estado ali.  
Demorou um pouco, e ela j estava quase cochilando quando a carruagem parou, e a porta foi aberta o tio desceu auxiliando Margaret, Alice olhou pela rinla antes de descer e pode ver uma casa grande com luzes acesas nos dois andares que possu a, a imagem era vagamente familiar, logo sua aten o foi chamada pela Irm que j se encontrava do lado de fora, quando Alice desceu foi vendo onde estava, a casa dos tios, agora come ava a se recordar, que viera muitas vezes ali quando pequena, ainda era mesma, estava igualzinha a ultima vez que a viu, o tio levou a mala para dentro, enquanto Ana j os aguardava na porta recebendo Alice com um abra o, ela demorou um pouco para ter alguma rea o, mas tamb m abra ou a tia.  
Bem vinda de volta! Que bom que voc finalmente voltou Ally! Estou muito feliz...venha, venha entre, est casa tamb m sua, seu quarto est preparado esperando por voc ha muito tempo. Ela disse amavelmente, todos entraram, Alice foi at seu quarto, n o havia se esquecido do caminho embora a casa tivesse muitos c modos, sabia que a janela dava para o jardim, quando abriu a porta ficou parada por alguns momentos, realmente se parecia com seu quarto de verdade, e ao contrario de que se poderia pensar aquilo lhe trouxe uma lembran a boa, deixou sua mala sob a cama iria desfaz -la depois, e tamb m j era quase hora da janta, Margaret e Ana trataram e se juntar para fazer algo especial, algo que Margaret sabia que Alice iria gostar e capricharam na sobremesa, no jantar o tudo se passou animado, e todos se divertiam, queriam agradar Alice, para que assim resolvesse mesmo ficar, pois tinham medo de que ela quisesse voltar para l , pois percebiam que seus olhos azuis haviam perdido aquele brilho contagiante e alegre da inf ncia, mas ela ficou, quis ficar, tentar voltar a viver embora n o fosse o que realmente quisesse, mas tamb m queria ver sue irm mais feliz ent o semanas se passaram ocorrendo tudo normalmente, e Alice ficou sabendo que a irm estava noiva ficou feliz por ela.  
H quero conhecer meu futuro cunhado Meg! Tenho esse direito! Dizia entre risos, e ela veio mesmo a conhec -lo no dia seguinte, chamava-se Harry McGith, e logo de inicio o achou uma boa pessoa al m de bonito.  
Sim voc est aprovado para se casar com minha irm . Ela disse de repente e seria como se tivesse autoridade para isso, Harry ficou serio parecia perplexo, Margaret somente segurava a m o dele, mas logo Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha como quem pergunta O que ah, n o estou com a raz o? .  
Mas vendo a cara de espanto dele ela desatou a rir sendo seguida por todos, tudo correu bem nos dias seguintes e no tempo que viria depois. 


	7. Capítulo 06

Naquele dia ela observava o entardecer, Margaret havia se casado no dia anterior, e partido em lua de mel, e agora estava ali sozinha sem sua mais pr xima e nica amiga, seu maior motivo de estar ali e ter deixado aquele lugar, claro ela estava certa em querer ter sua pr pria vida, mas porque deix -la para tr s? Ser que n o sabia o qu o importante era?  
Seus pensamentos eram de indigna o, n o esperava realmente que um dia fosse se separar de Margaret, ou que fosse demorar um pouco mais, queria bater em Harry naquela hora, afastou-se da janela balan ando a cabe a constantemente em sinal de nega o repreendendo-se desses pensamentos ego stas e infantis.  
Pobre Harry! Por que raios estou pensando isso? Ela tamb m tem direito de querer ter uma vida pr pria, n o tem que ser como eu, nem tem a obriga o de ficar me bajulando...estou sendo ego sta. Falava brava consigo mesma, j era quase noite quando ainda estava ali e ouviu lhe chamarem, ent o saiu indo atender.  
O tempo passou depois daquela noite, precisamente dois anos sem que houvesse nenhuma mudan a naquela nova vida depois de ter sa do do hospital psiqui trico, e estava vivendo bem, aquela vida na casa dos tios, mas as coisas eram quase sempre iguais, dia ap s dia, o que fez com que ela se tornasse rotineira e que a fazia desanimar mais daqueles dias mon tonos. Afinal foram longos dez anos vivendo em outro lugar e mesmo j fazendo um tempo consider vel que estava vivendo ali n o tinha compara o com o que ficara l e pensava s vezes se ela n o tinha sa do de l apenas para escapar de seu verdadeiro lugar ansiando encontrar alguma coisa que nem mesmo sabia o que era, talvez sonhasse em encontrar um pouco da realidade da qual tanto fugiu a vida inteira.  
O que vale isso afinal? A realidade ? Dizia com certo desgosto na voz ao pronunciar a ultima palavra, porque procurou ir atr s disso se era apenas realidade? Nada al m disso, ent o se lembrou do que o pai havia dito muitos anos atr s, agora concordava, ele tinha a maior das raz es a realidade n o valia a pena, nunca valeu e para ela jamais iria valer alguma coisa. Nesse tempo ela teve algumas reca das e insistia que tinha de voltar para o Asilo Rutledge, e quando conseguia que a levassem at l acabava nunca ficando mais do que dois ou tr s dias, sempre a traziam de volta, e agora j fazia um ano desde seu ultimo surto , tinha se cansado de tentar convenc -los que era l seu lugar, que at mesmo queria ficar l , ent o desistiu ao menos foi assim at aqueles sonhos. 


	8. Capítulo 07

Alice... Alice... Ela ouvia algu m chamar, a voz ecoava na escurid o, como um sussurro fraco vindo de bem longe, de repente abria os olhos vendo o teto de seu quarto, novamente aquele sonho em que n o vira nada e somente ouvia a voz continuamente chamando seu nome no escuro, n o conseguia entender aquela estranha esp cie de sonho que lhe passava a sensa o de como se estivesse vendada e ao mesmo tempo n o, mas ao menos aquele pesadelo ela n o tivera mais desde que deixara Rutledge eles haviam parado, n o os teve nenhuma vez sequer nos ltimos dois anos em que estava ali, mas tamb m n o compreendia esse novo sonho e nem porque ele se repetia, embora n o os tivesse todas as noites, uma vez ou outra ele voltava, sem que conseguisse compreender, ao menos ver quem lhe chamava, sentou-se na beira da cama colocando os p s no ch o recoberto pelo carpete, levantando, a camisola branca que trajava quase n o deixava seus p s a mostra, saiu do quarto, ainda devia ser madrugada, descendo as escadas de madeira foi at a cozinha para beber um copo d gua, enquanto fazia isso ficava olhando pela janela da cozinha encostada na parede, sem perceber voltava a pensar na voz do sonho, de alguma forma parecia j tela ouvido, seria de algu m conhecido? Se fosse porque n o conseguia ver essa pessoa e muito menos se lembrar dela. Puff...esque a isso Alice, s um sonho, daqui a pouco vai surtar de novo, mas por outro lado talvez com isso voltasse pra l .  
Balan ou a cabe a querendo afastar esses pensamentos, n o queria mais se deixar levar por essas coisas, n o agora que estava finalmente conseguindo se adaptar, desencostando-se da parede foi colocar copo na pia e voltou ao quarto, deitando novamente n o demorou a dormir, quando acordou o sol j se esfor ava para entrar atrav s das cortinas que encobriam por completo as grandes janelas do quarto, mas agora ela n o queria levantar, e puxava as cobertas para cobrir a cabe a, um costume que havia adquirido l e que agora n o conseguia deixar, mas mal fez isso quando a porta do quarto se abriu e a tia entrou.  
Alice, n o finja estar dormindo, levante-se j tarde.  
Dizia a mulher abrindo as cortinas, o sol invadia o quarto iluminando todo o ambiente de uma vez, e mesmo que n o quisesse teve de levantar, Ana saiu do quarto dizendo para ela trocar-se e descer para tomar o caf , alguns minutos depois Alice j estava sentada a mesa para o desjejum, depois disso saiu na varanda encontrando uma gata cinza dormindo pregui osamente em uma cadeira acolchoada, chamava-se Cicy, Alice pegou-a no colo sentando-se no mesmo lugar, era um tanto velha e pregui osa, tamb m j estavam com ela a longos anos, mais de cinco supunha pelo que lhe contaram, n o se lembrava nem poderia, nesse tempo ela n o estava ali, mas a irm lhe contou ela havia aparecido no jardim por acaso e acabou ficando com a fam lia de David a pedido dela na poca, Alice se lembrou de Dinah pensando agora que nunca mais a viu desde a noite do inc ndio, e soube que Margaret cuidou dela, mas tamb m que lhe contaram que ela havia morrido anos antes de Cicy aparecer depois que um estranho mal a acometeu, a tia contou que ela foi definhando aos poucos sem que nada pudesse ser feito por fim em uma manh de inverno ela n o acordou, Alice ficou realmente triste foram longos anos que passara com a gata, praticamente toda a inf ncia, apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, fazendo carinho na gata que dormia no seu colo enquanto olhava para o jardim, quando voltava a pensar na voz, tentava n o o fazer, mas isso a intrigava.  
Aquele dia passou quase entediante, ficou boa parte dele sentada l at que a irm chegasse e elas pudessem conversar, mas Alice n o falou sobre o sonho, h muito tempo n o falava mais deles com a irm nem com ningu m como fazia quando era crian a, e sabiam bem do porque, antes de tudo ela costumava ser mais sorridente e extrovertida, falava o que pensava e gostava de contar sobre aventuras ou sonhos que tivera, depois de ver sua m e brava daquele jeito n o falava mais tanto disso, somente com Margaret, mas com o passar do tempo isso fora diminuindo a noite do inc ndio selou essa passado fraterno de conversas alegres e inocentes, depois disso n o tinha mais nada que quisesse contar, mesmo que a irm viesse e perguntasse. Qual a novidade de hoje Alice? Ela simplesmente dizia. Sinto muito Meg...  
Ela tinha perdido o encanto por muitas coisas, foi quando se fechou em seu pr prio mundo por aqueles longos anos, agora abria um das portas e colocava a cabe a para fora dela por um momento para ver como as coisas estavam, e logo parte do corpo tamb m j avan ava para o mundo real, mas ela ainda n o queria sair, embora n o demonstrasse isso com freq ncia. 


	9. Capítulo 08

Quando se lembrava das conversas com Margaret e a mania que tinha de contar-lhe aventuras e sonhos, nem se reconhecia, como podia ser t o tagarela? A Irm devia ter uma paci ncia e tanto para ouvi-la falar de tudo, mas para falar a verdade pelo que ela se lembrava n o veio nenhuma outra aventura depois daquela de Dinah em cima da arvore, poucos dias antes de seu aniversario, depois desta se passaram anos e Alice esteve em Rutledge, l ela praticamente cresceu, j estava com dezoito anos quando saiu e depois haviam se passado mais dois em que estava vivendo ali, irm havia se casado, mas quase todos os dias ia visitar a casa dos tios, ambas estavam no quarto falando sobre passeios e coisas novas, agora que Margaret estava morando na cidade e sempre estava a par das novidades contava a Alice, embora esta ouvisse e tentasse mostrar algum interesse maior n o conseguia bem e certamente sua irm percebia.  
Ally? Alice? Falou passando a m o em frente ao rosto da menina que parecia ter levado um susto.  
O que? Alice perguntou olhando a irm com os olhos arregalados.  
Eu que pergunto o que foi Alice? Voc parece pensativa, j a terceira vez que lhe pego olhando para o nada enquanto falo com voc . Dizia com voz em tom de repreens o e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, Alice abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas n o saiu sequer uma palavra ent o sorriu disfar adamente.  
N o nada, eu s estava distra da, desculpe Falou simplesmente o que n o convenceu Margaret que sorriu um pouco logo depois.  
Distra da ? N o me diga... sabe que ficar divagando assim com olhar perdido e coisa de gente que est apaixonada? Porque eu s me lembro de ter ficado desligada assim quando estava caindo de amores por Harry! Ria enquanto falava sobre isso, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice olhava com uma express o mais surpresa que a anterior, levantou rapidamente.  
Meg a louca aqui sou eu, n o tente me imitar dizendo essas coisas... Come ou dizendo calmamente. Porque isso imposs vel! N o estou apaixonada, eu disse que s estava distra da! De repente falava alto parecendo irritada o sorriso no rosto de sua irm n o se desfez de imediato, mas esta parou de rir.  
Que isso Ally, n o levante sua voz assim, n o precisa irritar-se eu somente fiz uma pergunta, e al m do mais j deveria ter pensado nisso, tia Ana comentou comigo que andou falando com o tio David sobre arrumar um partido para voc , que j est passando da hora.  
Mas eu n o estou apaixonada j disse e a tia Ana n o falou nada para mim sobre isso, n o tenho pressa em me casar, na verdade nem tenho interesse. Falou ainda de p , virou de costas e cruzou os bra os como uma crian a emburrada, a irm segurou-lhe a m o a fazendo virar de volta indicando para que se sentasse novamente na beira da cama.  
N o diga isso Alice, todos devem se casar, ter uma fam lia, sabe como isso maravilhoso, e claro que esse sua falta de interesse preocupante por isso mesmo, voc n o demonstra nenhum interesse nesses assuntos, pouco vai as festas s com muita insist ncia que conseguimos que v a alguma, tamb m nunca aceita dan ar com ningu m, mal conversa sempre fica sentada distra da com alguma coisa. Prosseguia Margaret falando calmamente com a irm mais nova.  
Eu sei, mas voc sabe porque sou assim n o posso mudar t o depressa Margaret, eu n o voltei para c apenas para ficar indo a festas e dan ando com rapazes, s queria tentar viver de uma forma diferente de novo, s que havia me esquecido dessa parte, mas tudo bem eu vou tentar melhorar isso. Falava Alice um tanto cabisbaixa.  
Isso seria bom, ent o que tal come armos por agora?  
Agora? Perguntava a menina olhando a irm levantar-se e pegar uma caixa de embrulho pequena que trouxe na bolsa. O que quer dizer? Insistia em perguntar curiosa com o que a outra trazia, mas que fora entregue em suas m os.  
Para mim? O que ?  
Oras se fosse para te contar n o teria embrulhado, vamos abra, abra! Dizia Margaret com um sorriso, ao abrir a pequena caixa Alice viu um par de j ias, um colar com brincos lind ssimos em ouro branco com diamantes pequenos o adornando quase completamente, pareciam dar voltas nas extremidades, e tamb m uma tiara combinando, n o muito grande mas tamb m n o muito pequena tinha o tamanho exato para Alice que ficou de queixo ca do com o presente.  
Margaret mas isso ... Balbuciou palavras mas Margaret sorriu dizendo que era um presente especial que queria que ela usasse na pr xima festa, ela sorriu tamb m e agradeceu a irm abra ando.  
H Meg, n o sei o que faria sem voc ... sempre t o bondosa e atenciosa comigo... Dizia admirando as j ias.  
porque eu amo voc Ally. Disse dando um beijo na testa da irm . E quero que voc fique bem e feliz. Alice sorriu dizendo que tamb m a amava, e ambas ficaram conversando, at que Margaret se lembrou de algo que ainda tinha a dar a irm . H Alice espera tem mais uma coisa, ela pegou uma caixinha de presente bem pequena que estava no bolso de seu casaco e entregou a ela.  
Esse ainda mais especial... Alice prontamente abriu a caixinha e dentro havia uma fita de seda preta com um la o, olhou para a irm com ar duvidoso.  
Isso mesmo para mim? Mas de crian a, eu n o uso uma dessas h anos, desde quando eu tinha o que, uns sete anos! Falou seria, mas que come ava a sorrir aos poucos, Margaret riu mais pegando a fita de dentro da caixa, se levantava e indo at a penteadeira puxando Alice junto enquanto falava.  
Sim, sim, isso mesmo querida Ally, assim como tamb m esteve se fechando para o mundo durante todos esses anos. Apanhava uma escova sobre a penteadeira, depois prendia os cabelos louros da menina com a fita deixando que o la o ficasse bem a mostra. Ent o n o podemos deixar que isso continue, e que voc n o deixe aquela Alice desaparecer completamente ent o esta fita seria um bom s mbolo daquele tempo. Mas Meg ela j desapareceu... Alice proferiu seria.  
Ent o encontre-a e traga ela de volta. Terminou de falar virando-a para frente do espelho, Alice ficou parada por alguns momentos fitando seu reflexo, aquilo at lhe pareceu nost lgico, do nada vieram centenas de mem rias da inf ncia, lembrando-se que quando era pequena vivia com fitas no cabelo de todas as cores, correndo pelo jardim, brincando com Dinah, n o podia ouvir algu m chegando que queria ser sempre a primeira a chegar porta para abri-la e ver quem se encontrava atr s dela, recebendo a quem quer fosse com um sorriso e inoc ncia, e adorava festas, Alice s saiu dessas lembran as quando a irm lhe abra ou.  
Minha querida irm , eu s n o quero v -la passar por tudo aquilo novamente, quero que volte completamente para n s e tamb m n o quero ver voc sozinha, por favor. Falou gentilmente e Alice a abra ou tamb m, sa ram do quarto, pois o marido de Margaret havia chego junto com o tio das duas meninas, aproveitando para buscar a esposa, ficaram conversando na varanda, dessas conversas entre fam lia Alice participava embora n o excessivamente, foram convidados para ficar para o jantar, mas optaram por ir para casa mais cedo ent o se despediram e foram embora, j havia escurecido, depois do jantar ela subiu diretamente para o quarto, sentou-se no banco em frente penteadeira olhando-se, quando via a fita escura que se destacava sob os cabelos claros, voltava a se lembrar da inf ncia, e estas lembran as sempre pareciam cobertas por um v u que a deixavam ver muito pouco, desatou o la o colocando-o sobre a penteadeira e foi vestir a camisola, novamente chegava hora de dormir. 


	10. Capítulo 09

Deitou-se de lado olhando em dire o a janela, estranhamente havia se esquecido do sonho, s que demorou a dormir e quando o conseguiu.  
Alice... at aqui...Alice volte...Alice! A voz voltara a chamar em meio escurid o, ela corria seus olhos atr s do dono dela, procurava, mas n o conseguia ver um palmo a frente. Alice! Venha Alice! Persistia a voz que pela primeira vez n o parecia somente um eco estava mais n tida e mais alta, ela n o entendia, s sabia que acordaria e continuaria a se indagar do porque do sonho e da voz misteriosa que a chamava. Alice A voz chamava de dentro do sonho. Volte para n s .  
Quem... fez men o de dizer, mas teve medo, n o sabia quem era, somente depois caiu em si, era somente um sonho, n o deveria ter medo, tudo o que faria se algo fosse acontecer seria acordar ent o juntou f lego para falar, o que pareceu estranhamente muito dif cil.  
Quem est ai?! Gritou e sua voz se prontificou para o vazio, os chamados cessaram, e ela pensou que realmente era algo que n o fazia sentido, mas o que realmente fazia sentido na vida dela? Havia passado dez longos anos e um hosp cio, ela n o deveria se surpreender com isso pensou nessas coisas at que a voz se fez presente novamente. Est ai Alice? Por um momento se assustou a voz estava mais n tida como se a pessoa estivesse falando de outro c modo na casa, um quarto ao lado, engoliu em seco antes de responder.  
Estou aqui...quem est me chamando? E porque?! Desta vez disse tudo de uma vez esperando com ansiedade pela resposta da tal voz. Quem? Voc se esqueceu Alice? Prosseguia a voz com melancolia aparente. Porque, porque, porque, voc sempre perguntando os porqu s, isso n o importa agora, demorou tanto a responder e agora... A voz desapareceu sendo seguida da dor do impacto de seu corpo com o ch o, ficou meio confusa se enroscando nas cobertas tentando se levantar, passou a m o em frente ao rosto afastando as mechas de cabelo que lhe haviam ca do sobre a face.  
Ah, o que... Tentava raciocinar direito ainda estava despertando, quando se viu no ch o, havia se esticado demais enquanto dormia ao tentar ouvir melhor o que a voz dizia que acabou caindo da cama, levantou voltando para cama e deitou novamente, j desperta apoiou o bra o sobre a testa enquanto olhava para cima, pensando no sonho, e no que a misteriosa voz estava querendo dizer.  
Me esquecer...me pergunta sobre esquecer, foram tantas coisa que sumiram da minha mem ria, mas agora isso me intrigou...o que seria isso que eu esqueci? Se perguntava, mesmo que a voz lhe fosse um tanto familiar por mais que tentasse lembrar, nada vinha a sua mente, tudo nela estava escuro e sem respostas.  
O que est acontecendo comigo? Ser que... Se perguntava confusa e com medo, por parecer estar pensando demais nessas coisas, pensar que poderia voltar aqueles dias do inicio de tudo, ent o se virou para o lado.  
N o posso me deixar levar por essas coisas, s um sonho, porque estou t o envolvida? Nada disso faz sentido! J chega de coisas que n o fazem sentido e esquecer? Eu sei que me esqueci de muita coisa! Eles t m raz o tamb m ao dizer, eu me fechei para mundo h muito tempo e fiquei fantasiando fugindo da realidade, mas ela sempre esteve aqui e n o tem como fugir, mesmo comigo agora estou voltando a ouvir coisas em sonhos desconexos. Repreendia a si mesma em pensamento, e sem que percebesse adormeceu. 


	11. Capítulo 10

No dia anterior ficou sabendo que a fam lia havia sido convidada para uma pera seguida de um jantar na casa de uns amigos de seu tio, n o ficou nem um pouco animada com o fato, pois j sabia como eram essas festas e n o gostava de pera, mesmo assim tinha que ir ent o estava mergulhada em uma banheira fazendo hora, ao menos a gua estava tima a ponto de querer ficar ali sem ser incomodada. Dessa vez n o pensava nos sonhos, s que em sua mente podia ouvir ecos de seus pr prios risos infantis, quase apagados em um passado que parecia muito mais distante do que realmente era, logo se pegou pensando no seu quarto em Rutledge onde passou todos aqueles anos, realmente era dif cil esquecer, estava sentindo falta de l embora sempre o chamasse de pris o e tivesse curiosidade em saber como as coisas estavam l fora, agora j havia matado essa curiosidade, e n o estava muito contente com o que descobrira, sem perceber se pegava pensando em querer voltar, se distraiu com isso enquanto olhava seu reflexo na superf cie da gua, ondulando lentamente como um espelho tremulo e escuro e assustou quando ouviu baterem na porta, era sua tia ordenando que se apressasse, lentamente Alice foi saindo do conforto morno que gua lhe proporcionava para sentir o ar gelado fora dela, pegou uma longa toalha branca enrolando-se nela, um vestido jazia em cima da cama, era novo a irm havia encomendado algum tempo atr s somente para algum evento, era uma mulher muito vaidosa, sempre fora e a tia embora mais am vel tamb m era autorit ria como a m e e muito mais r gida com conceitos de etiqueta e vestimentas, gostava de sempre parecer elegante, como as mulheres da alta sociedade eram.  
Alice n o gostava disso, mas se lembrava que quando crian a era mais vaidosa do que agora, mal podia ouvir falar em sair que j queria uma roupa nova ou se enfeitar toda, s que n o ligava mais para isso, percebeu nos anos em que viveu fora desse mundo que aquelas coisas n o eram importantes, achava que elas n o eram nada na verdade, e deixou de gostar delas h muito tempo, nem se reconhecia, havia perdido o mpeto para passeios e festejos dessas pessoas que julgava vulgares e mesquinhas, e sabia que lhe direcionavam olhares de pena com coment rios Pobre Alice... ela n o era uma coitada e n o precisava de seus olhares de lamenta o por tudo que ela passou, e infelizmente n o podia dizer nada do que realmente pensava sobre tudo isso, somente ficava quieta e agia como uma boa mo a educada, e submissa, embora isso fosse contra todos os seus conceitos, ela no fundo n o queria magoar ningu m principalmente Margaret, ent o maneou a cabe a levemente empurrando aqueles pensamentos para longe e olhou novamente para o que estava em cima da cama.  
Ao lado do vestido estavam os adere os, enquanto ainda o vestia a tia entrou no quarto.  
Ainda est nisso Alice, vamos nos atrasar, vamos logo vou lhe ajudar com isso para ir mais depressa menina. Dizia apertando com for a as cordas do espartilho do vestido da garota, que fazia caretas enquanto estava de costas pensando que se ela continuasse a apertar mais iria sufocar, mas n o ousou reclamar somente bufando as vezes mesmo assim a tia a repreendia falando que ela parecia um touro bravo fazendo aquilo.  
Escute agora e preste aten o no que direi, mantenha a postura, cumprimente as pessoas sem que seja preciso eu dizer isso a voc , seja educada, n o fique divagando e olhando para o nada quando estivermos l . A instru a, ela ajudou Alice a colocar as j ias que a irm havia lhe dado, cal ando os sapatos de salto, fazendo um penteado elegante, Ana era uma mulher habilidosa quanto a essas coisas Alice admitia, depois de terminado de se arrumar e maquiar ela saiu chamando a menina que nem teve tempo de olhar-se no espelho, foi logo atr s, duas carruagens esperavam a frente do port o, em uma delas estava Margaret com o marido enquanto na outra iriam ela e os tios, j era noite quando sa ram de casa e o grande teatro era um pouco longe, Alice ficou na janela olhando para fora enquanto passavam por ruas de pedra bem iluminadas e n o era isso que interessava a ela, seu olhar estava direcionado para o alto, o c u escuro se estendia cravejado de estrelas at onde os olhos podiam alcan ar, as janelas de vidro n o se permitiam abrir ent o n o pode sentir a brisa noturna proporcionada pelo movimento da carruagem, t o logo est parou em frente a uma grande escadaria onde muitas carruagens e pessoas estavam, era o teatro com a apresenta o da noite, j tinha ouvido falar uma coisa ou outra dos tais cantores, mas nem sabia de quem se tratava e muito menos se interessava, subiram as escadas conversando e l dentro os tios encontraram amigos e conhecidos, Alice os cumprimentou educadamente apenas por obriga o como lembrava-se do que havia dito a ela, isso tamb m n o era de nenhum mal, embora nem os conhecesse de verdade s tinha visto alguns, os nomes nem tentava se lembrar, ela ficou em silencio depois, s falava quando algu m lhe dirigia a palavra.  
Acomodaram-se no camarote, quando a apresenta o come ou, n o muito tempo depois ela j quase cochilava, o que ningu m percebeu por estarem interessados no espet culo, umas duas horas demorou at que finalmente se via saindo dali, seria um al vio poder ir para casa, teria sido a primeira a entrar na carruagem, mas ainda tinha o jantar da tal festa.  
O local onde estava a ser realizado ficava pouco mais de cinco quadras do teatro, era um extenso sal o com janelas imensas e cortinas maiores ainda que eram de um verde escuro com detalhes em dourado aparentemente, uma mesa comprida ficava no meio dele coberta por uma toalha branca onde se encontrava o banquete, ao redor haviam mesas com cadeiras menores, a irm aproximou-se a falou discretamente:  
Com classe Alice, foi o que tia Ana disse, ningu m gosta de mo as deselegantes, sorria quando falarem com voc ao menos demonstre estar prestando aten o s pra ela n o ficar brava, voc sabe como n o?. Terminava de falar parecendo alert -la uma vez mais, quase sorrindo apenas para provoc -la.  
Realmente Meg, voc est ficando igualzinha a mam e. Ela disse em quase um sussurro que ningu m ouviu, logo escolheram um lugar Alice sentou-se e ficou observando a festa, mais ao fundo do sal o havia a pista de dan a onde em um palco m sicos tocavam alegremente, as conversas entre os tios e os amigos eram sobre neg cios, moda, novidades e a vida e apar ncia de outras pessoas, at mesmo Margaret estava junto nessas conversas, Alice quase fez uma careta, que gra a tinha aqueles assuntos?  
Que coisa idiota. Pensou em dizer mas guardou as palavras grosseiras somente para si, ao menos o jantar foi agrad vel com muitos pratos distintos, logo o cunhado convidou a irm para dan ar e assim fizeram alguns outros, Alice at se divertiu um pouco vendo como cada um dan ava, mas logo optou que gostaria mais de pensar no sonho que era mais interessante do que aquilo, mas mau fez isso e sentiu algu m lhe cutucar, olhou para o lado, era a tia que j havia percebido sua falta de aten o, e discretamente indicou uma dire o quando ela olhou viu que um rapaz vinha at ela, j sabia o que esperar, ent o at que chegasse pensava em mais uma desculpa, mas achou mais interessante analis -lo antes, tinha os cabelos castanhos e penteados para tr s com muito cuidado, assim como os olhos eram da mesma cor apenas mais claros, os trajes que certamente eram caros, tinha uma postura elegante ela admitiu certamente, assim que ele parou em frente a ela, Alice esperou pelo que imaginava, ele perguntou se gostaria de dan ar, e como sempre ela iria negar quando percebeu os olhares da tia e da irm diretamente sobre ela, teria feito uma careta qualquer, mas optou por agir diferente dessa vez, riu interiormente, ent o que era por isso que a tia havia a cutucado a pouco, porque se fosse apenas por ela nem teria visto o rapaz se aproximando.  
C us parecem duas guias, esperando uma rea o contraria para me atacarem. Pensou no mento, como as imaginava quando novamente o rapaz lhe perguntou, n o teve outra op o, segurou na m o dele dando um breve sorriso estava ficando boa em improvisar sorrisos.  
Sou Ralph Burker. Apresentou-se depositando um beijo sob a m o dela.  
Alice Liddell, mas imagino que voc deva saber disso. Disse seu nome sem muita empolga o, levantou-se e o acompanhou at a pista, s quando chegava l que lembrava-se, j fazia tanto tempo que n o dan ava, nem devia saber mais como era, e ela logo saiu desses pensamentos quando percebeu a m o dele em sua cintura, pareceu o encarar com seriedade.  
Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite senhorita Liddell. Ele falou parecendo muito satisfeito, Alice que at ent o estava mais preocupada em n o pisar no p dele agora olhava para ele com seriedade.  
Sinta-se satisfeito senhor Burker, o primeiro que conseguiu me tirar para uma dan a desde que voltei. Ela parecia ter tentado ser rude no modo de falar s que o sorriso dele se alargou mais ainda, o que a deixou surpresa e teria perguntado algo direto e talvez n o educado se n o tivesse visto novamente sua tia a seguindo atentamente com o olhar.  
Deus me sinto mais vigiada aqui do que em Rutledge. Pensava perplexa, at que por se distrair acabou pisando no p do rapaz, desculpou-se mesmo ele dizendo que n o havia sido nada.  
Perd o senhor Burker, j faz algum tempo que n o pratico.  
N o se preocupe, n o foi nada senhorita Liddell, e pode me chamar de Ralph se quiser. Dizia amigavelmente, Alice deu um sorriso singelo s que desta vez era um verdadeiro, n o aparentava ser uma m pessoa, pensava agora que ele era educado e at mesmo agrad vel, mesmo estando somente dan ando e agora mais de perto podia ver que era um rapaz at bonito.  
Eles continuaram quando outra musica come ou, desta vez ela n o pisou no p dele estava retomando a pratica, e enquanto dan avam conversaram um pouco o restante da festa passou at que animado para ela, quando j voltava para casa na carruagem ela agradeceu por dessa vez por ter se divertido mais, e lembrava que n o gostava de desfazer-se dos pobres rapazes que vinham at ela pedindo uma dan a, mas nunca queria, embora na maioria s viessem aqueles que desconheciam seu passado.  
A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ao quarto foi ir logo desatando o espartilho que lhe incomodava, ao conseguir se livrar dele se desfez do restante, vestindo sua confort vel roupa de dormir sentou na beira da cama, pensando naquele dia, j devia ser bem tarde, uma vela solit ria em um casti al sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama iluminava parte do quarto embora a luz da lua ainda entrasse pelas janelas de vidro, ela jogou o corpo para tr s em alivio de estar na privacidade de seu quarto novamente onde podia ser ela mesma, sem precisar se comportar feito uma boneca em frente aquelas pessoas, francamente em Rutledge era muito mais livre que ali, e naqueles lugares n o se sentia bem nestas festas, mas finalmente havia acabado agora estava ali, virou se ajeitando confortavelmente na cama abra ando uma almofada enquanto olhava para fora, o vento agitava as arvores ritmadamente com isso acabou pegando no sono. 


	12. Capítulo 11

Dias se passaram depois disso, e n o sonhou com a voz novamente, nem com nada mais, tudo que conseguia era cair em uma noite sem sonhos, coisa que implorava para ter na poca em que viveu em Rutledge, mas que nunca teve, ao menos isso ela agradecia. Estava dormindo e ainda era de manh quando ouviu. Alice, Alice! A voz chamava, ela se assustou abrindo os olhos quase que no mesmo instante, sentou-se na cama, deparando-se com sua tia entrando no quarto. Alice! Vamos Alice, acorde, como voc dorminhoca menina.  
Ah era a senhora. Disse com um sorriso, nervoso no rosto, realmente havia pensado que era a voz do sonho, e sem saber o porque estava estranhamente desapontada por n o ser.  
Mas porque me chamou? Perguntou esfregando os olhos.  
Ora Alice, n o acredito, porque, nos vamos ao parque, falei isso ontem, combinamos durante o jantar fazer um piquenique as margens do rio com sua irm . Como voc anda desligada menina, vamos se levante depressa e se troque, logo estar o aqui. Dizia com seu ar autorit rio e se retirando do quarto, ela se levantou indo pegar uma roupa ao passar pr xima a penteadeira viu a fita, lembrou do que a irm havia dito e sorriu, foi at o arm rio abrindo-o, haviam muitas roupas novas ali, e mesmo assim ela manteve uma parte das do tempo em que viveu no Rutledge, agora procurava um vestido quando apenas um outro tecido azul lhe chamou a aten o ela o puxou quase que mecanicamente, um vestido azul, na verdade o vestido azul, aquele mesmo que havia feito h pouco mais de tr s anos no Rutledge, a vers o maior de seu vestidinho o pegou em m os com os olhos arregalados, pois nem mesmo se lembrava dele, perguntando a si mesma, como havia se esquecido? Lembrou-se de us -lo durante seus humores e riu consigo mesma, e ela decidiu que iria us -lo hoje.  
Sem hesita o o vestiu, lhe servia naturalmente, como da ultima vez, vestiu tamb m uma meia-cal a branca e cal ou sapatos pretos com saltos um pouco baixos pareciam de boneca, mas ela n o gostava de saltos altos e cansativos, foi at a penteadeira, aquele seria apenas um piquenique n o precisava de j ias ent o por fim amarrou a fita no cabelo como Margaret havia feito s deixando o la o ca do um pouco para o lado, n o era t o habilidosa, os escovou depois indo se olhar no espelho, fez uma pose colocando as m os na cintura, mas esta logo se desfez e os bra os penderam nas laterais do corpo, ficou im vel, parecia estar vendo algo nost lgico novamente, sorriu depois.  
Essa parece talvez aquele eu de muito tempo atr s...se eu realmente me lembrasse! Dizia a desatava a rir. Que isso, ela disse para voc n o deixar aquela Alice sumir, n o para que voc quisesse voltar a ser ela! Dizia a si mesma ainda rindo, mesmo assim sentia-se bem, quando a porta do quarto se abriu novamente.  
Alice! A tia entrou no quarto para chamar a menina quando viu o que ela vestia.  
Mas que roupa essa? Por acaso alguma crian a, para se vestir feito uma? E pensei que j tivesse se livrado dessas roupas!  
Ah n o...tia, eu gosto desse vestido, mas se n o estiver bom eu n o vou sair assim posso me trocar...ou ent o eu posso ficar...  
N o, voc j se atrasou demais quem mandou por isso, logo hoje que deveria vestir-se mais apresent vel, agora fique assim e vamos, eles j chegaram, ande logo! A tia falou e saiu, ela ainda podia ouvi-la chamando enquanto descia as escadas, n o tinha jeito ela n o poderia argumentar, mas de certa forma sentiu-se vitoriosa em poder ir como queria, teve de sair correndo, desceu as escadas saltando degraus chegando a varanda disfar ou o maximo que pode indo at carruagem. De l partiram em dire o ao rio, um pouco menos que trinta minutos j estavam parando pr ximos a ponte, desceram caminhando em dire o ao parque, por sorte ningu m havia reparado na roupa dela, n o que ela realmente se importasse, uma toalha de piquenique foi estendida sobre a grama na sombra pr xima a uma arvore quando mais duas pessoas chegaram era um homem de cabelos castanhos bem escuros e barba bem desenhada acompanhado de um rapaz, o mesmo rapaz da festa que havia dan ado com ela, e agora Alice come ava a perceber que rumos as coisas estavam tomando.  
Eles foram bem r pidos .  
Pensou disfar adamente, todos se sentaram, conversando, Ralph vez ou outra dava um jeito de que Alice prestasse aten o a ele com perguntas ou assuntos que poderiam ser interessantes, mais tarde desfrutando das guloseimas das fartas cestas de piquenique, eles voltariam as suas conversas e Alice dessa vez n o estava interessada, aproveitando que os homens falavam de coisas que interessavam a eles apenas, se levantou discretamente e saiu um pouco para caminhar pr xima a margem.  
Queria trazer Cicy... Murmurava consigo mesma, mas a gata n o havia dado ind cios de que queria ir a lugar algum, tanto que se escondeu em algum lugar que Alice n o conhecia, j fazia tempo que n o vinha ao parque a ultima vez havia sido antes do casamento de Margaret, caminhou pelas margens do rio e voltou, ao menos se lembrava de j ter ido muitas vezes aquele lugar quando era crian a, corria por aqueles campos colhendo flores e atr s de animaizinhos, era estranho mas ela somente conseguia se lembrar de algumas poucas coisas, mas nada de ruim ou estranho .  
Coelhos! Falou parando de caminhar, por que havia se lembrado disso agora? Perguntava-se, n o via mais coelhos por ali h muito tempo, aquilo pareceu que a faria lembrar de alguma coisa, mas n o veio nada a sua mente, o bosque fechado havia diminu do bastante de tamanho, pensou observando todo o lugar, at ver no ch o marcas de rastros de patinhas, poderiam ser de c es ou gatos, mas olhando melhor pode ver que poderiam n o pertencer a nenhum dos dois, e curiosa as seguiu, passando por uma trilha recente que havia sido aberta no bosque, rapidamente chegou a uma grande rea aberta em um lugar quase escondido pela grama alta havia um buraco, andou at l , n o era grande mas tamb m nem t o pequeno uma crian a poderia passar, ela apenas inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente olhando l dentro, tudo escuro, imaginava o qu o fundo poderia ser, pensando tamb m se n o seria uma toca de algum animal grande, e se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma leve brisa morna vir de dentro dele, curiosa tentou olhar um pouco mais em seu interior, talvez houvesse uma outra entrada por onde o vento estivesse entrando mas n o via nada somente uma escurid o infinita, era algo curioso para algu m que n o tinha nada melhor para fazer, quando deu um passo mais a frente o ch o sobre deu p afundou um pouco perto do buraco ela estranhou e iria recuar quando a terra cedeu de vez e acabou indo junto. 


	13. Capítulo 12

Ela j se via caindo para dentro daquele buraco escuro nem tendo tempo de gritar quando algo segurou seu pulso e a puxou para tr s, havia se assustado e viu que era a m o de algu m segurando-a, virou-se para tr s rapidamente para ver que era Ralph.  
Ralph? Disse o nome do rapaz com o cora o batendo r pido, quase havia ca do dentro de um buraco escuro, c us estava agradecida por v -lo ali, levou a m o ao peito acalmando a respira o, encarava-o agora que o susto passava e talvez ela viesse a dizer alguma coisa, mas ele falou primeiro parecendo preocupado.  
Se machucou senhorita Liddell? Me perdoe por t -la puxado dessa forma mas voc poderia ter se ferido se ca sse. As palavras saiam com a mesma preocupa o, Alice ficou olhando-o antes de responder.  
Ah...n o...por Deus n o se desculpe, voc evitou que ca sse, poderia ter sido bem ruim se o senhor n o tivesse me puxado...fico-lhe grata...muito mesmo. Agradecia de forma s ria e amig vel. Mas porque est aqui? Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, j havia passado aquele susto e estava bem.  
Ahn, bem sua tia me disse que seria bom fazer companhia a senhorita. Ele parecia meio constrangido ao falar passando a m o no cabelo e olhando para o lado enquanto dizia, ela teria rido se isso n o fosse chamar aten o.  
Tudo bem, eu entendo.  
Mas est bem mesmo? Insistiu em perguntar mais uma vez com a mesma preocupa o.  
Sim, estou bem voc impediu que ca sse...e acho que seria uma queda e tanto... Disse olhando para o buraco.  
Ah, sim, um buraco perigoso. Dizia ainda meio embara ado, quando o som novamente de terra passou por baixo de seus p s e a terra continuou a descer e antes que Alice percebesse o rapaz a puxou novamente para longe do buraco que se alargava como se quisesse puxar o que estava a volta para dentro dele.  
Eu n o iria cair desta vez Ralph. Ela disse mesmo vendo que a terra descia com facilidade nas bordas da cavidade que se formava.  
Isso est muito perigoso senhorita Liddell, e me desculpe novamente, melhor n o ficar perto o solo parece muito inst vel.  
Tudo bem n o se preocupe. Disse mais uma vez. Apenas penso se deva haver grandes tuneis abaixo dessa entrada para que a terra fique desse jeito...  
Ela parecia mais interessada nisso do que em estar ou n o bem, mas o rapaz n o se importou, e estavam falando h pouco tempo, mas quando deu por si j estava entardecendo.  
Vamos voltar. Ela falou de repente indicando que iria embora, sairia dali rapidamente, mas ficou olhando para o buraco alguns segundos, sua entrada agora havia sido totalmente bloqueada pela terra que cedeu depois do primeiro desabamento, sem saber o porque isso a desapontou, mas resolveu ignorar esse fato, girou nos calcanhares e quase sem esper -lo voltou a passos r pidos, com medo de levar uma bronca por ter ficado zanzando por ai, para sua surpresa e alivio quando voltou ainda estavam l conversando e rindo, gostaria que nem tivessem dado por sua falta, mas se haviam mandado o rapaz no seu encal o isso n o era prov vel, quando sol j descia no horizonte que foram embora, despediram-se e certamente Alice percebeu os olhares que o pai de Ralph trocava com seus tios, certamente estavam tramando, e ela j sabia o que, mas ficou quieta, no caminho o tempo parecia come ar a ficar nublado indicando uma chuva breve, com o vento agitando as arvores na estrada enquanto seguiam para casa.  
Em casa Alice j se encontrava em seu quarto quando o vento forte l fora agitava as arvores de um lado a outro zunindo e esparramando folhas por todo lado, Alice estava deitada em sua cama com um livro em m os, um sorriso pequeno no canto dos l bios, estava se lembrando do que havia acontecido no parque.  
Realmente, ele se preocupa demais. Falou sozinha e riu lembrando da cara de espanto do rapaz quando ela quase caiu no buraco. Muito cavalheiro Mr. Burker.  
Ela fechava o livro deitando de lado na cama, olhando para fora, e sem que percebesse adormeceu, quando acordou viu que estava come ando a anoitecer e embora o c u estivesse cheio de nuvens carregadas chuva insistia em n o cair, ela levantou sentando-se na beira da cama, sabia que est noite teriam visitas no jantar, umas amigas fofoqueiras de sua tia, Alice fez um carranca.  
Tendo que receber visitas incomoda, ainda mais que os visitantes podem ser t o irritantes s vezes. Afirmava categoricamente a si mesma.  
Muito inc moda, verdade. Uma voz chegou at ela suavemente, assustada, Alice quase deu um pulo na cama.  
Quem est ai? Disse quase em um sussurro, encarando a dire o que supostamente havia vindo. Estou tendo outro sonho? Balan ou a cabe a, estava bem acordada, disso tinha certeza.  
Se eu tivesse em mundo s meu, isso n o seria anormal, mas aqui, isso propriamente seria um absurdo.  
Nada seria o que , porque tudo seria o que n o . A voz apareceu novamente, mas agora ela n o se assustou.  
Eu devo estar ouvindo vozes acordada agora. Consolou-se, levantando e indo at a janela, quando viu um vulto branco passar logo abaixo no gramado pensou por alguns instante que pudesse ser a gata correndo da tempestade que estava se formando.  
Apresse-se. Sussurrou a voz novamente, e pensando melhor, n o era Cicy com certeza, pois agora a via dormindo profundamente no banquinho de sua penteadeira, o que seria ent o? Aquilo ati ou sua curiosidade, afastou-se da janela saindo do quarto, desceu as escadas rapidamente chegando varanda, seus lhos correram por todo o jardim a procura do que seria aquilo, n o viu nada, o vento agitava seus cabelos e o vestido, colocou as m os para tr s e come ou a andar pelo jardim indo para os fundos. N o acredito que pensei que fosse aquela gata pregui osa! Falou de nariz empinado, olhando para cima, n o prestando aten o trope ou em algo que nem vira no meio da grama um pouco mais alta naquela parte. Mas que coisa! Praguejou ainda ca da, apoiou as m os no ch o, mas antes de se levantar assustou-se com um vulto branco que passara rapidamente a sua frente, prontamente se p s de p procurando o que era, quando avistou a silhueta de um animal branco movendo-se rapidamente por entre a relva que se tornava mais alta adiante.  
Animal maldito, ent o era voc ... Disse a si mesma enquanto olhava a dire o em que havia ido, estava no meio da grama alta, se afastando, e ela sem saber o porque foi atr s, as rvores do jardim deixam tudo escuro quase como a noite, ent o na pouca luz ela s podia ver as longas orelhas brancas do coelho, ele estava indo a se afastar, at quando sa ram das sombras das arvores Alice pode ver a apar ncia do coelho e teve de cobrir a boca para n o gritar, engoliu o grito, com uma sensa o horr vel ao que vira. O pelo branco do coelho estava manchado de sangue e sujeira, algumas partes de sua pele haviam sido arrancadas e sua orelha direita havia estava dobrada, torta de uma forma nenhum pouco natural, era horr vel, mas ela percebeu que este vestia um casaco tamb m, este estava rasgado e sujo da mesma forma que ele, e que um dia deveria ter sido azul, ficou intrigada, imaginando que tipo de pessoa colocaria roupas em um coelho, e que poderia ter sido essa mesma pessoa a feri-lo dessa forma, Dinah muito menos Cicy nunca deixaram, ela sentiu tristeza ao ver seu estado, queria alcan -lo, talvez se pudesse pega-lo, se conseguisse, poderia cuidar dele, logo adiante ele parou levantando-se sobre as patas traseiras, era sua chance, correu mais r pido, para parar logo depois, o qual n o foi o surpresa dela ao v -lo tirar um rel gio dourado do bolso e apontar para o mesmo.  
Apresse-se, siga-me! A voz parecia irritada, Alice ficou chocada, o animal havia falado? Estamos atrasados! Falou de novo, era isso mesmo, ele havia falado? E agora dizia que ela estava atrasada? Ficou est tica por algum tempo antes de perceber que ele voltava a correr novamente.  
Eu acho que n o ouvi nem vi isso, mas essa nova. Falava um tanto assustada.  
Parece que est ficando cada vez pior. N o v , n o v , n o v ! Isso s coisa de sua cabe a n o se deixe levar. Isso provavelmente o que os m dicos diriam! Mas o que eu estaria querendo em n o segui-lo, no fim das contas sou louca mesmo que n o quisesse...embora as vezes esconda isso eu tenho que fazer jus a minha loucura as vezes, e tamb m s para tirar conclus es, uma olhada s n o faz mal... Ela foi atr s dele, primeiro andando, depois apressou o passo quando ele se embrenhou em meio as folhagens do jardim, ela o seguiu e quando percebeu j estava correndo, tentando seguir o animal, o coelho passou ligeiro por debaixo de uma cerca ela fez o mesmo, claro que n o com a mesma habilidade nem da mesma forma, havia um campo seguido de um bosque depois dos limites da casa, mas ela n o estava prestando aten o onde ia e passou a parte mais fechada do bosque quase perdendo o coelho de vista a chuva come ou a cair fina e devagar enquanto o coelho surgia novamente em uma esp cie de clareira cercada a frente, e abaixo de uma dessas cercas havia um buraco, talvez uma toca, s que grande e ele entrou l . Ela parou quando chegou entrada era bem menor que sua altura precisou ajoelhar-se e abaixando um pouco o corpo e olhou para dentro tudo estava escuro logicamente.  
N o acredito que estou fazendo isso, acabei de correr atr s de um animal ferido, um coelho falante e de casaco, acho que minha pouca sanidade est falhando de vez. Dizia, mas deu de ombros e n o hesitou em engatinhar para poder passar pela entrada, percebendo que medida que andava mais para dentro a toca inclinava para baixo enquanto se alargava e ficava mais alta, at uma hora em que podia ficar quase totalmente em p l dentro, o vulto do coelho corria logo adiante, resolveu ficar em p , ra zes pendiam do teto de terra parecendo cortinas, voltou a correr atr s dele novamente, um buraco muito comprido ao que parecia, pois corria por ele livremente, Alice pensava que se estivesse indo a enlouquecer novamente ela poderia ao menos se comprometer a ela, sua pr pria loucura, estava come ando a ficar mais escuro a cada passo que dava, tamb m porque j devia ser quase noite l fora, embora houvesse passado menos de um minuto, quando percebeu j estava tudo escuro frente e sem que pudesse ver ou perceber aquele t nel ent o se aprofundava repentinamente. E o ch o sumiu sob seus p s de forma t o inesperada que Alice n o teve sequer um momento para pensar antes de se encontrar caindo no vazio escuro, um buraco no meio do caminho, ela gritou de surpresa quando come ou a cair agitando os bra os como se assim pudesse evitar a queda, e quando pode se agarrou as ra zes nas paredes, seu corpo bateu contra a parede de terra do t nel, estava pendurada, seus p s n o pareciam alcan ar algum ch o, quando olhou para baixo s havia breu, sentiu medo quase p nico as m os j do am com o peso do corpo quando tentou subir, apoiando os p s nas paredes, n o conseguia, suas m os escorregaram quase machucando e ela caiu, s conseguiu proteger o rosto com os bra os esperando o momento do choque de seu corpo contra o solo, ela esperou, mas para sua surpresa isso n o aconteceu, e come ou a estranhar que n o parasse de cair, que realmente o buraco parecia ser bastante fundo, n o era normal, n o parecia real. Afastou as m os abrindo os olhos, estava caindo de costas e mesmo assim acima n o podia ver nada nem sequer um vest gio de onde caiu, com dificuldade devido velocidade que caia conseguiu girar o corpo, embora ainda estivesse escuro aos poucos come ava a se acostumar com a pouca luz, tentou olhar para baixo e saber para onde estava indo, estava escuro demais para ver alguma coisa, ent o olhou para os lados assim podendo ver as coisas a volta, ao seu redor desejando saber o que iria acontecer a seguir, ela j tivera alucina es antes, mas nunca completamente acordada. Essa vai ser uma noite longa, eu sei... Pensava no momento, talvez fosse um sonho mesmo.  
Quando tinha sete anos havia ca do de uma arvore do quintal de sua casa, estava subindo para pegar Dinah que estava sob um galho escondida entre os ramos, ainda se lembrava da sensa o de medo que teve quando estava caindo, o frio no estomago como se houvesse um buraco nele, at podia sentir a dor que estava por vir, e o tempo parecia ter parado por um momento, depois do impacto.  
Havia machucado o bra o quando caiu e seu pai a levou para o hospital, e durante todo o caminho tentou acalm -la dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Era uma das lembran as que tinha de seus pais antes de morrerem, at mesmo estas mem rias estavam associadas com a dor. 


	14. Capítulo 13

Caindo, caindo e caindo...  
Aquilo parecia um po o sem fundo somente ent o ouviu sons de tique-taque, e percebeu que o t nel por onde caia era cheio de objetos, rel gios, quadros, prateleiras aqui e ali, ficando ainda mais confusa se perguntando como e o que aquelas coisas estavam fazendo ali, era quase surreal, talvez fosse sua mente novamente que a fazia ver aquelas coisas, mas via at mapas e retratos pendurados em cabides, candelabros e casti ais acesos iluminavam algumas partes, enquanto moveis passavam por ela, engrenagens girando sozinhas, ela ouvia os ru dos met licos e secos quando passava por elas, nada parecia fazer sentido como sempre, tanto que achou ser alguma alucina o mesmo, j estava concordando com esse fato, e gostaria de saber se existia um fundo para aquilo.  
Aquele buraco em seu estomago e o sentimento de medo que tinha j haviam se dissipado h algum tempo, realmente at se sentia um pouco calma, perguntava a si mesma se isso era normal para algu m que cai em dire o a pr pria morte. No meio do caminho como supunha come ou a pensar: Quanto tempo isso vai levar? J sei que vou morrer, ent o preferia que isso viesse a acabar logo! .  
Talvez fosse apenas ela, por entrar em um t nel sujo de terra e cair dentro de um buraco incrivelmente profundo como aquele, n o conseguia imaginar que um animal pudesse fazer um buraco como aquele. No come o havia pensado que era uma de suas alucina es, s que tudo parecia muito real e sendo sonho ou n o ela gostaria de ter chegado logo ao fundo, e como se fosse uma resposta aos seus pensamentos subitamente a queda acabou e ela caiu sobre uma pilha de gravetos e folhas secas, manteve os olhos fechados por algu m tempo abrindo um para espiar e logo em seguida abrindo o outro, estava em um lugar escuro onde estranhamente um casti al flutuava oscilando em um canto no alto proporcionando um pouco de luz, ela iria se levantar quando ouviu algo escorregar da pilha sobre a qual havia ca do, talvez um dos galhos, mas o som era diferente, sentiu um estranho frio na espinha e lentamente olhou para baixo, somente para ver-se em cima de uma pilha de galhos, folhas secas e ossos, havia v rios deles ossos humanos e de animais assustada se p s de p fazendo v rios deles se espalharem produzindo v rios daqueles sons que o primeiro produzira, parecia algo agourento at horrendo, mas n o poderia se deixar assustar demais e por sorte n o havia sofrido nenhum ferimento, mesmo depois de uma queda daquelas, tentou olhar de volta para o buraco a acima, mas para sua surpresa havia um teto acima dela, e estava tudo escuro.  
Curioso... Disse para si mesma, e dessa vez quando olhou novamente para frente onde antes n o tinha nada somente o escuro agora havia uma passagem com piso de madeira e paredes de terra esta fazia uma curva para a direita e deveria haver alguma ilumina o em alguma parte dele pois Alice podia ver o tom amarelado tremeluzindo na parede, ela avan ou contornando aquela pilha grotesca de ossos com cuidado para n o pisar e de logo andou r pido para sair de perto deles dando alguns passos at poder ver o que se encontrava ap s a curva, n o se surpreendeu muito ao ver que aquele t nel com ch o de madeira continuava uns seis metros adiante e fazia novamente uma curva s que agora para esquerda, ela andou por ele e quando fez a curva viu que o t nel estendia-se agora com paredes de pedra e antes que fizesse qualquer coisa de repente uma voz veio de algum lugar dentro dele. Continue indo Alice, est quase l ... .  
Ela se perguntava onde l ? , mas seguiu a voz at que o ch o de taboas terminasse assim como as paredes de pedra, dando lugar ah um aspecto bem mais diferente do de antes, mas n o menos estranho e at intimidador, ela agora se deparava com outro grande t nel, um corredor mais precisamente de azulejos intercalados entre pretos e brancos como um tabuleiro de xadrez que o cobriam do ch o ao teto, e que se ficasse olhando por muito tempo poderiam causar tontura, Alice nem conseguia distinguir o fim dele com todos aqueles quadradinhos em qualquer dire o que olhasse parecia uma ilus o de tica, ela pensou em voltar, mas quando olhou para tr s o t nel n o estava mais l , agora somente uma parede igual as demais do corredor estava as suas costas, reclamou uma coisa qualquer em voz baixa mas logo seus olhos se prenderam novamente no corredor que se estendia a frente, ent o seguiu andando por ele, depois de algum tempo come ou a se perguntar.  
N o posso dizer que s comigo, mas o corredor parece estar ficando cada vez menor? Ou talvez eu esteja ficando maior? N o, isso n o , eu saberia se tivesse mudando de tamanho, e logicamente saberia se tivesse ficado maior com certeza, de repente em uma curva ela viu o coelho, ele ainda estava no corredor, e teve tempo de ouvi-lo dizer mais uma vez. Que pena, mas ficou por demais tarde, ira lamentar! Seguido de uma risadinha insana ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou parada quando ele dobrou a curva, desaparecendo de suas vistas desistiu da id ia de ir atr s dele, um coelho falante de roupas n o era mais t o surpreendente, mas seu estado deplor vel a perturbava, parecia terrivelmente doloroso, talvez viesse a morrer logo, tanto sangue, balan ou a cabe a querendo afastar aquela vis o. Ent o depois continuou, dobrou o corredor no mesmo caminho que o coelho havia tomado ao menos deveria ir algum lugar se ele foi por ali, foi at encontrar-se em um aposento comprido e baixo, iluminado por uma fileira de l mpadas esquisitas penduradas no teto, no ch o havia o desenho de uma grande estrela de oito pontas bem no centro, e haviam portas e mais portas por toda volta dele, todas abertas embora algumas estivessem bloqueadas por peda os de madeira e outras coisas, Alice foi at uma delas, e era t o escuro o c modo para o qual ela levava que n o conseguiu sequer ver a cor do ch o, n o teve coragem de entrar, parecia nem ter ch o como um abismo, foi em uma segunda e havia um amontoado de pedras a bloqueando por inteiro, era estranho como elas n o caiam, e n o teve coragem de testar se estavam soltas, poderiam muito bem cair sobre ela, passou para a terceira nesta n o havia nada somente a mesma escurid o que a primeira, foi assim com todas as outras depois de percorrer uma a uma.  
...sou louca mas n o sou burra... Pensava ainda mais at ver uma cortina em um canto da sala Uma janela pensou indo at l , mas ao afast -la teve outra surpresa ao ver logo atr s dela uma porta pequena, um pouco maior que sua m o, e a voz veio do outro lado dela chamando seu nome mais uma vez, mas parecia longe demais e a porta era muito pequena para que pudesse passar por ela, suspirou encostando na parede, puxou seus joelhos perto do peito.  
Bem esta aventura parece que terminou prematuramente, mais at do que esperava...onde ser que estou desta vez... Havia somente aquela porta pequena atr s da cortina, teria que ter no maximo quarenta cent metros de altura para poder passar por ela, mas est estava fechada com uma fechadura dourada, ela levantou e voltou para o centro da sala, pensando sobre como sairia dali, at notar uma mesinha de vidro em um canto, estranhou aquele m vel ali, pois n o o havia percebido antes na sala estava completamente vazia, de in cio ignorou isso, resolveu voltar a porta se abaixou e tentou olhar pela fechadura.  
Porcaria, n o da pra ver nada! Xingou, se censurando depois de que modos eram aqueles, logo depois deu de ombros n o tinha ningu m ali pra se incomodar, foi mais um habito que adquiriu no hospital psiqui trico, seu vocabul rio havia ficado um tanto ferino. Ela realmente desejou sair daquela sala, s n o poderia passar por aquela porta, era muito pequena, e estava com receio das outras, levantou novamente e quando se voltou em dire o mesa e viu um frasco destampado sobre ela, com um liquido dourado pela metade dentro dele.  
O que isso? Pegou o frasco, parecia uma pequena garrafa com um rotulo anexado, Alice tinha certeza de que n o estava ali antes, ela o pegou analisando no rotulo dizia Beba-me , ela riu mesmo que n o tivesse gra a.  
H , isso s pode ser uma piada, colocar um vidro com algum liquido desconhecido dentro simplesmente escrito Beba-me no rotulo e esperar que algu m beba? Quem colocaria isso aqui...com certeza devia esperar que eu n o iria beber, ningu m em s consci ncia beberia! Falou seria para depois rir novamente. Apesar de que eu n o sou nenhum exemplo de sanidade, mas como disse loucura n o burrice.  
Praticamente desdenhava enquanto falava em voz alta consigo mesma, tamb m esperando que algu m ouvisse, nada aconteceu, ficou olhando para o frasco Veneno era a primeira coisa que vinha a mente, mesmo assim tentou identificar o cheiro, n o conseguiu.  
Se este mais um de meus sonhos ou alucina o ent o n o deve ter muito problema...s um pouco, eu acho que vale a pena um tiro no escuro .  
Se arriscou em provar, primeiro deixando o liquido encostar de leve nos l bios passando a l ngua depois.  
Eca! Tem gosto de cera! Falou fazendo careta, o sabor tamb m era realmente estranho, e aquilo foi primeira coisa que lhe veio mente, no entanto verdadeiramente ela n o soube identificar, s sabia que era desagrad vel, esperou um pouco e vendo que nada acontecia arriscou-se novamente s que desta vez bebeu um pouco e parou receosa.  
Que sensa o estranha... Disse alguns momentos depois olhando para o frasco Ser que era veneno mesmo? pensou alarmada, quando percebia as coisas a sua volta parecendo maiores e as roupas ficando frouxas, quando deu por si n o conseguia mais segurar o frasco e este caiu no ch o espatifando-se.  
Acho que minha mente est pregando pe as em mim, porque agora realmente as coisas parecem estar ficando maiores...ou talvez eu esteja encolhendo? desta vez tenho certeza de que estou encolhendo, minhas roupas est o muito grandes para mim e nem consegui segurar o frasco. Ela havia encolhido de modo que estava muito mais baixa que a mesinha, as roupas escorregando estavam enormes parecia estar enrolada em uma cortina, ficou irritada com o fato no inicio, depois de um tempo, achando que nada mais aconteceria, certamente n o era veneno, mas repreendeu-se, como voltaria ao normal? Mal conseguia se mexer em meio aquelas roupas enormes e o frasco havia ca do e se quebrado, mas que utilidade teria? Poderia encolher mais ainda se bebesse novamente, ela conseguiu desenrolar-se das roupas e sair dali, continuou andando atravessou a sala at chegar porta, agora ao menos era pequena o suficiente para passar por ela, at poderia sentar-se dentro do pr prio sapato, mas quando olhou para si mesma.  
C us! Estou nua! Disse isso quase em um grito e voltou para onde estavam suas roupas ficando no meio delas, quando baixou o olhar viu uma caixinha de vidro pr xima a um dos seus pares de sapato embaixo da mesa era muito pequena, cabia na palma da m o e havia uma fatia de bolo dentro dela, no qual estava escrito Coma-me , ela olhou desconfiada, e pensou que seria melhor guardar do que ficar ali pensando com seus bot es. Mas n o queria ficar t o pequena tinha o tamanho de uma polegada nem queria ter aquele tamanho para sempre, pegou um peda o do bolo e mordeu, e fechou os olhos aguardando s que n o aconteceu nada , se perguntou se aquilo era s um bolo normal mesmo, mas quando menos esperou j estava sentindo a mesma sensa o de quando bebeu o liquido s que ao contrario come ou a crescer, com isso rapidamente voltou a ficar um pouco mais alta, quando pensava que ficando pequena daquele tamanho poderia passar pela porta. Depois de conseguir vestir mais ou menos suas roupas novamente amarrando aqui e ali, voltou sua aten o para porta, n o tentou olhar novamente pela fechadura sabia que n o dava para ver nada, quando ouviu passos, olhou por cima do ombro n o vendo nada.  
Quem est ai? Ei! Falou, mas no mesmo instante os passos cessaram e pareceram tomar o rumo oposto se afastando, instintivamente ela teria ido atr s dele, mas no primeiro passo que deu trope ou na barra do vestido que ainda estava grande e caiu, ficou no ch o ainda olhando para a dire o em que havia os ouvido, mas ao fazer isso tamb m viu em um canto encostada na parede uma chave, era quase do tamanho de Alice quando se aproximou, embora fosse menor que uma chave normal, olhando-a ela quase tinha certeza de que n o conseguiria carreg -la.  
Posso ao menos tentar...oh bem isso n o custa nada. Procurou pegar a chave com jeito, e por fim surpreendeu-se ao conseguir levant -la, para carregar apoiou ela sobre a cabe a e caminhou at a porta sem qualquer esfor o, colocou a chave na fechadura e virando-a ouviu um clique, era a porta se destrancando, t o logo a porta come ou a se abrir lentamente por sua pr pria vontade e ranger. Uma luz vindo do outro lado dela come ou a inundar a sala quase a cegando nos primeiros momentos, mas alguns segundos depois seus olhos se ajustaram a luz e ela pode ver o que estava l fora, viu que dava para uma pequena passagem abaixando-se um pouco, alem da passagem avistou um jardim, talvez o mais bonito no qual j tivesse colocado os olhos, ele se estendia at onde podia ver em todas as dire es e perto da porta havia um poste com uma chama amarela dentro do vidro, iluminando parte do pequeno corredor que levava at l fora.  
Talvez seja perto de casa . Foi seu pensamento primeiramente mesmo que n o fosse muito poss vel depois de ter ca do t o fundo para dentro da terra, mas ela pensou que tantas coisas imposs veis haviam acontecido at aquele momento, que muito poucas coisas eram na verdade realmente imposs veis, correu a pegar os sapatos ao menos poderia precisar deles quando resolveu que atravessaria porta, s que distra da andava dando passos para tr s at que quase caiu em uma esp cie de lagoa, que n o havia sequer visto, xingou e andou pela margem at a porta para olhar para fora, e quando olhava novamente para fora via agora que era noite e parecia muito mais agrad vel do que aquela sala, fechou a caixa e a guardou no bolso, ainda tinha um pouco mais de altura que a porta ent o se ajoelhou quando ouviu uma voz e olhou para tr s o qual n o foi sua surpresa ao ver um rato preto grande, com olhos t o negros quanto sua pelagem, ele saia de dentro da lagoa, os pelos molhados e eri ados, ele olhou para Alice, era quase de seu tamanho, ou seria o contrario porque havia sido ela a encolher? Mas mesmo assim sentiu que n o queria saber mais e contendo um arrepio que lhe passou pelo corpo ela correu em dire o porta, assim que atravessou aproveitou para respirar fundo por sair daquele mundo estranho, e nem viu a porta fechando-se lentamente atr s dela, dali depois que deixou o abrigo da luz proporcionada pelo poste para tr s andou para uma dire o qualquer no escuro. 


	15. Capítulo 14

L dentro outros animais apareciam onde o Rato estava, o mesmo ficou olhando na dire o para onde a menina havia corrido, a portinha se fechou e a chave deu uma volta sozinha trancando-se novamente, sem permitir que mais ningu m passasse por ela.  
Que pena, ela realmente se esqueceu. Falou para os outros animais. A lagoa de Lagrimas que se formou na primeira vez em que ela veio ainda est aqui, onde ela iria preferir ter tido seu fim logo na primeira vez em que aqui esteve, mas a menina se esqueceu, lembro-me que ela n o hesitou em falar comigo naquela poca.  
Mas ao que parece ela n o se lembra mais, realmente e se agarrou aquela f tida realidade de seu mundo na superf cie, embora ela muitas vezes vague entre a realidade e os pesadelos de seu passado, ela apagou este mundo de suas lembran a, mas na verdade desde antes daquela poca ela j havia deixado aquela garotinha aqui. Completou um p ssaro cinzento e velho com um bico de um laranja escuro e apagado quase da cor de sua plumagem, com olhos brilhantes e estranhos, o Dod .  
Sim , foi aqui da mesma forma que deixou, ela deveria tentar encontr -la, antes que seja realmente tarde, pobre Alice. Dizia novamente o Rato em tom melanc lico e sombrio com sua voz rouca. Alice ainda caminhava, havia uma estrada de pedras cinzentas por onde ela seguia, iluminada por postes parecidos com aqueles o qual havia perto da porta, s um pouco mais altos, ela caminhou por um tempo que n o contou, mas parou de repente ao ver a sua frente um grande port o de ferro, era alto, escuro, as grades de ferro se erguiam com pontas afiadas apontando para o alto, como se estivessem desafiando o c u e acima um nome se fazia vis vel, escrito em letras trabalhadas Wonderland , mas estava mal tratado e escuro, plantas se enroscavam subindo em algumas partes com ferrugens, estava fechado.  
Com certeza n o estou perto de casa... Disse encarando aquele port o, Alice caminhou at ele n o havia tranca nem nada parecido, e viu que poderia abri-lo com um empurr o, mas n o com o tamanho que estava, colocou o par de sapatos de lado, ent o pegou o peda o do bolo que ainda estava com ela e comeu mais um peda o, cresceu mais um pouco, at estar a uma altura a qual achava ser poss vel mover o port o, pegando os sapatos novamente agora com mais facilidade ainda eram um pouco grandes mas os colocou no p , conseguindo isso ela o atravessou e fechou em seguida, a estrada de pedras se estendia a frente em uma descida, e logo subia de novo acompanhando as curvas e ondula es da terra, que lhe sumia das vistas. Ela seguiu por este caminho at que sem perceber este sumia sob seus p s e por fim havia chego a outro lugar, onde tinha uma casa velha, parou de repente se esquecendo de onde realmente tinha vindo, aquela casinha j gasta pelo tempo lhe havia feito quase lembrar-se de algo, como se j tivesse estado em um lugar como aquele, e a lembran a de um quarto, estar crescendo e peda os de bolo.  
Por que me lembraria de um lugar desses? Duvido muito que mam e me traria em algum lugar sequer parecido com esse...! Balan ou a cabe a negativamente, como aquelas lembran as desconexas poderiam aparecer ali? Foi at l por curiosidade, mas antes de entrar percebeu pisar em algo em meio grama, baixando o olhar viu um peda o de madeira marrom acinzentado, com alguma coisa escrita, afastou um pouco a grama vendo que era uma esp cie de placa onde se lia C. Branco embora estivesse quase apagado, n o ficou se indagando sobre isso e andou por perto da casa, mas n o entrou, e quando ouviu algumas vozes, vindo do outro lado algumas imagens de animais vieram a sua mente do nada, mas logo ela as afastou, ent o sem conseguir pensar em um motivo real do porque saiu correndo, sem olhar para onde ia, at que as vozes soassem fracas e longe, e por fim n o podia mais ouvi-las correu at estar muito cansada e sem ar, sem saber quanto tempo havia se passado, quando deu por si j estava em uma floresta densa. Estou novamente no bosque perto de casa...talvez s precise andar at sair dele... Falou Alice apoiando-se em uma arvorezinha para descansar, queria ainda acreditar que estava no bosque, assim ao menos conseguia fazer-se sentir melhor.  
Eu quase me esqueci que tenho que crescer novamente, ainda n o estou em meu tamanho normal! Falou um tanto surpresa consigo mesma, e levou a m o ao bolso, mas seu contentamento desapareceu ao n o encontrar nada nele, procurou no outro, mas nada.  
Onde est ? Ser que caiu pelo caminho quando eu corri? Maldita porcaria o que fa o agora? Fazia mil perguntas, para as quais n o encontrava resposta enquanto tentava refazer alguns passos e vagueava pela floresta, se indagando se teriam percebido o sumi o dela, se estariam procurando ou preocupados, tamb m poderia ter dormido e estava sonhando em seu quarto, ou mesmo se estava tendo mais uma alucina o e poderia acordar em um quarto de Rutledge . 


	16. Capítulo 15

A id ia de estar em Rutledge era mais aceit vel que a realidade, de toda forma sempre foi.  
Mas se isso n o for mais um de meus surtos, ningu m vai me procurar em um maldito buraco e longe de casa, quer dizer uma toca de coelho ! Nem devem saber pra onde vim, merda. Dizia a si mesma, batendo com a m o na testa, quando de repente sentiu um cheiro adocicado, virando-se um pouco pode ver que era seguido de uma fuma a colorida que pairava fazendo c rculos no ar, franziu a testa para aquilo, mas como n o sabia mais o que fazer a seguiu de forma curiosa ignorando suas palavras, procurando sua fonte, no caminho grandes ra zes ressecadas precipitavam-se para fora da terra e voltavam a mergulhar nela ao redor de Alice, seus p s se afundavam em pouco no ch o coberto de musgo verde escuro, que tinham um cheiro de mofo, flores secas tombadas pareciam possuir rostos disformes, cheios de dor e agonia, assim como cogumelos aqui e ali, ela foi seguindo at encontrar um grande cogumelo sozinho e cercado pela grama alta, muito pouco da luz do luar conseguia atravessar as folhas espessas das arvores e entrar no interior da floresta, mas um filete alcan ava o cogumelo, era grande mesmo para os padr es normais, lembrava uma velha torre inclinada que ru a lentamente, ao castigo do tempo, Alice caminhou devagar afastando a grama alta e arbustos que ainda estavam em seu caminho at chegar um pouco mais perto, teias de aranha muito espessas se emaranhavam ao redor, e antigas teias abandonadas de esta es passadas jaziam no ch o e nas folhas, im veis pareciam peda os de nuvens congelados, onde asas de insetos ainda estavam presas mesmo depois do resto de seus corpos ter desaparecido, tudo convergindo para forma um cen rio incomum, Alice trope ou em algo que se espatifou com o impacto enquanto olhava ao redor, mas evitou a queda conseguindo se equilibrar, era a casca oca de algum inseto estranho, n o havia mais nada dentro, e a casca de seu copo havia ficado ali por muito tempo esquecida abaixo da grama no fundo da floresta, virando-se novamente para frente iria continuar seu passo quando de um momento a outro pensou ter visto uma lagarta azul sobre aquele cogumelo, que n o estava ali um momento atr s, sentiu uma leve dor de cabe a quando da mesma forma imagens dessa mesma lagarta vinham de perspectivas distintas, seguidamente em sua mente, como flashes em preto e branco, algo muito antigo, e irreal. Sacudiu a cabe a querendo afastar isso e n o disse nada, mas insistiu em apenas ficar olhando, e a imagem a sua frente reapareceu, agora um pouco mais n tida, em cima do cogumelo havia uma lagarta que fumava um narguil , Alice sorriu de lado n o acreditando muito no que via, e franziu o cenho quando percebeu que poderia ser ela quem produzia toda aquela fuma a, embora n o tivesse certeza do que seus olhos viam, a criatura estranha direcionou seu olhar para a menina, fitando-a por um tempo, mas se podia ver um brilho solene em seu olhar, quando afastava o narguil da boca dirigindo-se a ela.  
Voc , eu me lembro de voc ... Os olhos escuros da lagarta pareceram ver algo distante enquanto olhava para ela. Hm sim, faz muito tempo. Completou.  
Mas voc voltou Alice, s que se atrasou demais. Pronunciou calmamente, enquanto ouvia-o continuou est tica, e quando a estranha criatura pronunciara seu nome Alice ficou mais surpresa do que antes, e mais parecendo que n o podia mover-se continuava a olh -la sem dizer nada, com inconfund vel express o de espanto na face, a lagarta n o parecia mudar de express o e dando mais uma tragada falou mais severa depois. Perdeu os modos? Deve dizer algo quando algu m lhe direciona a palavra, Alice, mesmo nestes tempos perdidos.  
Mesmo com a segunda vez em que a criatura se pronunciava ela continuava calada ent o a lagarta baixando seus olhos com ar de severidade para ela, encheu o peito dizendo com rispidez em um tom que pouco usava.  
Fale, quando algu m lhe pergunta, eu n o tenho tempo! E levava o narguil boca novamente com rugas bem vis veis em sua testa, nesse momento Alice saiu de seu estado est tico, dando um passo para tr s, nesse instante a imagem da lagarta desapareceu de cima do cogumelo e Alice procurou por ela olhando em varias dire es, mas logo estava l novamente, no mesmo lugar com a mesma express o reprovadora.  
O que estou vendo. Falou a si mesma insegura. E voc perguntou que...? Balbuciou encarando a figura da lagarta, piscando varias e varias vezes para constatar o que via, estava ali mesmo? Ent o engoliu em seco, aquela criatura continuava a olhar para ela, se lembrava que n o gostava de lagartas sempre as achou asquerosas com aquele monte de patas, corpo peludo e cara feia, mas sabia que ela estava esperando uma resposta, ent o ela resolveu parar de tentar fingir que sabia controlar o que as passava em sua mente ou sonhos, e deixou a id ia de se manter normal de lado e resolveu mergulhar de vez nesse sonho de louco que pensava estar tendo de novo e falou a lagarta.  
Bem, me desculpe eu estava... Ela tentava dizer qualquer coisa quando a lagarta a interrompia deixando de fumar para falar.  
Estava, estava...onde voc estava? Perguntava a lagarta voltando aquele ar sonolento.  
Onde eu estava? Onde eu estava... onde... antes? Bom, eu n o sei onde estava antes, mas acho que isso n o importa, mas se for antes de vir para este lugar eu estava em casa. Ela tentava responder de alguma forma. Mas quem voc ?  
Com essa pergunta a lagarta soltou uma baforada de fuma a lentamente no ar, Alice podia ver desenhos se formando nela, como formas compridas serpenteando no ar e teias de aranha que moviam-se suavemente levadas como bandeiras fantasmag ricas.  
Quem sou eu? A lagarta apontava para o peito, parecia estar se referindo a si mesma, Alice n o entendia o aquela criatura esquisita queria dizer, mas n o era a primeira vez que lidava com esquisitices, por um momento se lembrou dos sonhos, mas a voz era diferente.  
Quem voc ? N o me pergunte algo assim, porque, como que vou saber, nunca te vi. Falou seria quase r spida, a lagarta levantou uma sobrancelha.  
N o viu? Ou esqueceu? Falou com o narguil no canto da boca, Alice olhou de soslaio, n o gostava daquele jeito pregui oso da lagarta, isso estava come ando a incomod -la.  
C us estou falando com uma lagarta... Murmurou em voz alta, cruzando os bra os e olhando com uma express o de desagrado. Pois bem, eu esqueci ou n o esqueci, quer dizer...como eu poderia ter me esquecido de um lagartona azul, falante e que fuma? Ela tentava perguntar de forma grossa, e a lagarta com seu ar de descontentamento continuava fumando, interrompendo algumas vezes para falar.  
N o? Ent o quem sou eu? Perguntou e Alice disse que n o sabia tentando ser educada novamente. N o sabe nem quem voc ... Parava para dar mais uma tragada. E eu tive de voltar aqui, estar aqui, e n o estar aqui, nesta forma para esperar, e voc nem se lembra, explique-se!  
Explicar? Mas que... mas... Ela tentava segurar a l ngua e at tentava se explicar mesmo com algo que n o compreendia, quando era novamente interrompida.  
Ent o voc mudou. Falou mais em tom de pergunta, e Alice sentou-se na grama parecendo vencida, aquilo tudo era t o irreal e tamb m irritante, mas que havia mudado algo isso era verdade, e come ou a perceber isso de forma quase inconsciente no inicio, mas que j come ava a se agitar dentro dela.  
Creio que sim, diabos, isso t o fora do comum que eu come o... Come ava a falar consigo mesma de novo quando voltava a lagarta. Me desculpe, mas eu n o consigo lembrar dessas coisas que fala, na verdade n o consigo me lembrar de muitas coisas. Respondia por fim.  
N o consegue lembrar-se das coisas? Continuou a lagarta.  
N o. Falou com uma leve melancolia, sentiu-se um pouco cabisbaixa, mesmo que n o conhecesse o motivo afundou o rosto nas m os apoiadas sob os joelhos, parecendo algu m a se alentar-se.  
Ent o o que voc quer agora? Perguntou a lagarta depois de v rios segundos somente fumando, Alice n o se moveu, mas pensou em perguntar se saberia como ela poderia voltar ao tamanho normal, j que era muito dif cil andar com roupas e sapatos grandes, queria voltar a sua verdadeira altura, mas ela n o proferiu uma palavra, pensando que logo a lagarta falaria novamente, esperou um pouco e nada, nisso a dor de antes voltou junto da imagem da lagarta sob cogumelo que voltou a sua mente, e agora via a si mesma quando pequena correndo e gritando: E...ei espere! e se aproximando daquele cogumelo, enquanto sem olhar para tr s a lagarta que subia em uma ramagem falava com sua voz r spida. Um lado faz crescer e o outro diminuir! Suas ultimas palavras mal puderam ser ouvidas, de forma que Alice levantou a cabe a quase em um susto.  
O que? Falou surpresa e confusa. Isso foi um sonho...dentro de outro por acaso? Se perguntou at que seus olhos se prenderam diretamente no cogumelo a sua frente, mas n o havia lagarta alguma sob ele, nem sinal algum disso, al m do mais estava diferente do que havia visto em sua mente, era a velha torre arruinada sob a fraca luz da lua novamente, n o mais o cogumelo grande e branco que quase brilhava ao sol, n o precisava olhar bem para saber disso, levantou e se aproximou da planta, ainda estava sem compreender realmente o que se passava, estava mesmo fora do normal por conseguir sonhar no pr prio sonho, ent o se p s a analisar o cogumelo de perto, estava escuro e tinha um cheiro ainda mais estranho que o mofo do ch o, sua cor acinzentada mostrava o fim de sua vida, ficando ali olhou para cima n o podia ver o c u s arvores se juntavam em cima deixando somente aquele fraco fecho de luz entrar ali, ela observava tudo a volta at seus olhos reca rem sobre o cogumelo novamente, nisso imagens de m ozinhas retirando partes de um cogumelo foram trazidas a sua mente, embora Alice n o costumasse dar muita aten o a ela, pois sempre lhe pregava pe as, mas imediatamente ela fixou os olhos sob aquela planta estranha e percebeu que faltavam pequenos peda os nas duas laterais que estavam escurecidos, se precipitou a retirar uma pontinha de um dos lados, mesmo se indagando que cogumelos poderiam ser venenosos, mas se aquilo era apenas um sonho e com receio levou a boca um dos peda os, um gosto estranho e indefinido foi o que pensou quando imediatamente as coisas ao redor pareceram maiores, logicamente nesse momento ficou com medo de desaparecer , mas constatara que era realmente o que a lagarta queria dizer, ou n o? Nem tinha certeza se tinha visto ela mesmo, ou se havia estado ali antes, mas ela n o estava ali agora.  
Ela correu ao outro lado e retirou um peda o dando uma mordiscada, com isso cresceu um pouco, fazendo uma careta ante aquele gosto esquisito e desagrad vel, foi dando leves mordidas at crescer ao seu tamanho original.  
Estou normal de novo, acho eu, de tudo mais, isso timo. Sentia-se aliviada, pelo menos desta vez, arrumou seu vestido agora poderia caminhar melhor, sem trope ar na barra ou os sapatos sa rem do p , e por precau o pegou um peda o de cada ponta do cogumelo e guardou nos bolsos, com tudo que havia ocorrido aquela experi ncia com o cogumelo n o pareceu t o estranha assim, como se fosse algo que j tivesse feito. 


	17. Capítulo 16

Voltou a caminhar pela floresta, at se deparar com um lugar mais aberto, onde poderia ver o c u, e se viu sob o c u iluminado pela lua escura a floresta era densa ao redor, emersa em um espesso nevoeiro, havia arvores por toda volta, e em meio as muitas, e em seus galhos patas com longas garras projetando-se para fora, para agarrar suas vitimas sendo elas inocentes ou n o andavam sem fazer som algum, Alice parou de repente e olhou para tr s e para frente repetidas vezes, quando sentiu uma sensa o estranha como se tivesse mais do que apenas a companhia da floresta, seu cora o come ou a bater acelerado , ela avan ou alguns passos por aquele lugar, como se procurar se distrair com qualquer coisa a fizesse esquecer tal sensa o desagrad vel naquele momento, andou um pouco tempo at que em meio a escurid o vislumbrou um vulto im vel entre as arvores pouco adiante, e se aproximando mais, percebeu que era uma outra casa, muito pequena, e como a anterior parecia em ru nas, as paredes cinza, mas que aparentemente deveriam ter sido vermelhas, estranhou esse fato, era a segunda casa que encontrava ali e que tamb m estava abandonada, ao menos aparentemente e em quest o de conserva o, enquanto passava pelas proximidades da mesma ficou olhando a estrutura, um fraco e quase impercept vel cheiro de pimenta pairava no ar, esse era o segundo ponto mais estranho, algumas coisas ali pareciam ligadas a aromas, mas isso n o tinha import ncia ao seu ver, com sua curiosidade aflorando novamente sentiu vontade de se aproximar e quem sabe espiar pela janela, mas quando o fez seu rosto empalideceu ao ver o que havia do lado de dentro, mesmo que estivesse escuro no interior da casa, percebia-se que a janela daquele c modo pertencia a cozinha, lou as quebradas e espalhadas sob a mesa e ch o, talheres e panelas, cobertos de poeira, tamb m jogados.  
E ao fundo havia a silhueta algu m sentado em uma cadeira, tinha a cabe a ca da para frente, a pele ressecada que de um tom de verde doentio, os ossos aparecendo sob seus pulsos e dedos, roupas velhas e rasgadas indicando que j estava ali h muito, um corpo apodrecendo, Alice recuou cobrindo a boca com as m os enquanto sentia formar uma bola em seu estomago, andava para tr s pensando em sair correndo dali, mas seu pavor foi sobrepujado por outro, quando de longe, um som sobrenatural ecoou na floresta provocando-lhe um arrepio na espinha, um pequeno estalido chamou sua aten o e pulou com a cor desaparecendo ainda mais de seu rosto, cerrou os punhos como se esperando algo, mas nada veio.  
Colocou as m os na cabe a.  
Alice, n o! Voc est voltando a ficar louca como antes, n o, na verdade est ficando pior, mais louca ainda. Dizia a si mesma quase em p nico, com medo de perder o controle de repente, afastou-se dando as costas para a constru o, andando r pido, queria se afastar daquela casa e da vis o horr vel que havia vislumbrado em seu interior, e sem que percebesse, era observada.  
Inicialmente sentiu al vio, durante horas ela tinha andado perdida em meio aquelas escurid o infinita de arvores, mas apenas de se ver longe daquela casa sentia-se melhor, estava distra da agora em sua caminhada, mas seu pequeno momento de paz n o perdurou muito mais, quando um riso baixo e silvado se fez presente, ela parou de forma brusca, com medo de se mover no primeiro instante.  
As listras quase negras ficavam escondidas dentro da escurid o envolvente proporcionada pelas folhas das arvores que ocultavam seu pelo brilhante.  
Com cautela olhou por cima do ombro e a procura de onde havia vindo aquele riso hediondo que lhe fizera ter quase arrepio de medo.  
Tudo voltara a ficar em silencio de novo, mas agora mais do que antes, acima podia ver o c u mascarado por nuvens cinza quase negras, ao menos aquela floresta n o era t o fechada naquela parte, mas mesmo assim era escura, ou seria outra floresta? Nunca saberia.  
Mesmo que a luz da lua pudesse penetrar ali, as nuvens jamais permitiriam que alcan asse o solo da floresta, realmente aquele lugar tinha uma paisagem macabra, assim como o riso que ela procurava agora a quem pertencia.  
Era o gato e ele n o queria dar-lhe o gosto de v -lo t o r pido, normalmente preferia passar despercebido ante aos outros, dando-lhes a ilus o de invisibilidade, suas habilidades com os p s o faziam desaparecer rapidamente, que parecia desaparecer no ar, ele riu de novo, fazendo com que o cora o de Alice quase saltasse pela boca, isso o fazia se sentir satisfeito, espreitar uma presa.  
Ent o ele abaixou-se inclinando o corpo para frente, estava perto, tanto que se ele quisesse poderia ouvir seu cora o assim como sua respira o nervosa, e ainda se escondia nas sombras quando seus olhos amarelos caiam sobre a figura dela, n o era mais aquela pequena Alice, era diferente, tinha crescido obviamente, estava mais alta, embora ainda estivesse com o vestido azul, seus cabelos estavam mais longos, mas a fita estava l tamb m, riu de novo com isso, ele tinha imaginado que ela ainda usaria a fita, apesar das mudan as bvias, o rosto era inconfund vel, mas estava mais definido os olhos haviam mudado, aquele brilho havia se perdido dando lugar a uma sombra, mas ainda sim ficou surpreso de certa forma, ela havia mudado bastante. E ela alheia a este vigia n o sabia mais onde procurar de onde vinha aquelas risadas estranhas, ent o parou embaixo de uma arvore, para o qual o gato a seguiu e foi silenciosamente deitando em um galho pouco acima dela, ainda escondido entre as sombras das arvores, ele lambeu os bei os. O que ela diria? ele se perguntava, quando se revelasse, O que faria? .  
Ela n o poderia saber o que havia acontecido ali h muito tempo, sim era verdade que ela estava crescida agora, o que indicava que os anos tamb m havia transcorrido no mundo dela de alguma forma, embora ali a contagem de tempo fosse completamente diferente, ela n o sabia disso pois havia ficado muito pouco, e tamb m n o havia se passado muito tempo realmente se n o ela j estaria morta.  
Ela bateu o p irritada. Maldi o, que merda essa? Se perguntava impaciente, sem saber da presen a do gato ali, ela n o sabia, n o se lembrava de nada, e mesmo que lembrasse, n o poderia saber que tudo havia mudado, tudo o que tinha conhecido um dia, quase todos estavam mortos agora, que os cora es mais inocentes foram os que se tornaram mais corrompidos, mais sombrios, porque seus donos eram os que sempre tiveram alguma sombra escondida por tr s da loucura, mesmo que os pr prios n o soubessem disso naquele tempo, o pa s das maravilhas da sua inf ncia n o tinha mais o que chamar de maravilhoso.  
Mas ela n o sabia.  
E somente aqueles, assim como o gato, que sempre tiveram um pouco mais de loucura e malicia haviam sobrevivido, ent o ele resolveu se fazer presente, com a pata agarrou um galho perto de si e o quebrou produzindo um est -lo, ela praticamente saltou com o susto, realmente foi pega de surpresa, seus olhos azuis procuraram nas arvores a origem dele.  
Mas que inferno... Sussurrou para si mesma evidentemente com medo n o conseguia controlar seu arsenal de palavra chulas da poca do Rutledge, ele iria mostrar-se em breve, tinha de fazer isso, queria saber qual seria sua rea o e que express o se faria em sua face, o que faria depois? Ele n o tinha certeza, poderia deix -la viver? Ainda tinha que decidir.  
Ol ? Ela disse, na tentativa de obter alguma resposta, mas s houve silencio, andou um pouco, a nevoa se tornava mais densa aos poucos. Ol ! Disse mais uma vez antes de sua voz perder-se em meio ao nevoeiro e ficar tudo quieto de novo.  
Ol . Foi a voz que veio em resposta de repente, ela parou de andar virando-se para dire o que pensava ter vindo. Quem est a ?  
Quem n o est l ? Ele respondeu, estranhamente a voz que pareceu familiar,ela especulou, parecia uma voz que havia permanecido pairando no fundo de sua mem ria h muitos anos, mas seus ouvidos podiam estar enganando-a. Pensamentos obscuros passavam pela mente dele enquanto a observava, at que sorriu,ent o Alice pode ver um sorriso, dentes pontiagudos apontaram iluminados na escurid o, era muito vis vel atrav s da n voa, e ela finalmente soube de quem era aquele riso de antes, n o precisava perguntar, algo estranho se apossou dela, talvez medo, mas n o um medo que fazia ficar em alerta, que fazia o cora o bater r pido preparando o corpo para fuga, um sentimento de medo desconhecido, que faz o corpo gelar e suas pernas fraquejaram, e acabou caindo com tudo de joelhos no ch o, apoiou as m os na terra, O que era aquilo, medo? Por qu ? ela se perguntava em pensamento, levantou o olhar para de repente ver o que seria um gato deitado pregui osamente sob o galho de uma arvore, Alice virou um pouco o rosto querendo disfar ar enquanto olhava de lado em dire o ao felino, mas ele j parecia estar a espera dela, quando sorriu novamente fitando-a, e ela n o pode deixar de olhar na dire o do mesmo, encarando-o com espanto e a boca entre aberta. Esse sorriso. Pensou, quando o gato deixou apenas de sorrir para falar.  
Ol . Disse o gato suavemente, e sorriu com prazer. Voc caminhou bastante? Continuou ele quebrando silencio, sua voz parecia cheia de zombaria, mas soava intimidadora ao mesmo tempo, Alice teria ficado ali im vel assim que ele falou, se n o tivesse visto um coelho falar de horas e uma lagarta arrogante fumar, mas quem disse que isso importava, aquele sorriso a deixou com um medo aterrador momentos atr s e sobre a lagarta, ela n o tinha tanta certeza se havia visto ou n o, era bem prov vel que n o.  
Bem, Ol . Ela falou um pouco desconcertada e se levantando aos poucos quando sentia suas pernas voltarem ao normal. Caminhei? Repetiu depois mais em forma de pergunta.  
Voc ...Eu. Come ou a dizer passando as garras sob a madeira do galho, ele percebia o quanto o medo dela era forte, que quase podia sentir seu sabor.  
Voc tamb m..? Proferiu somente.  
Isso depende Falou apoiando a cabe a sobre as patas da frente.  
Depende o que? Ela perguntou sem nem mesmo entender.  
De onde eu vim. Completou calmo.  
E de onde veio? He... Interrompeu-se levando a m o a testa, se perguntando o que estava fazendo agora. Bom acho que isso n o importa. Falou em voz alta tentando se concentrar ao menos seu medo havia diminu do.  
O que importa? O gato falava sorrindo novamente.  
Nada. Respondeu secamente, ele sorria abertamente quando voltava a falar: Voc pretende me fazer uma pergunta? De alguma forma aquela criatura pareceria ser a nica a estar se divertindo ali, era l gico visto que deveria ser pelo fato dele estar em seu pr prio lugar, ou a palavra certa seria territ rio? Talvez n o devesse se deixar abalar por coisa como essa, e engolindo seu orgulho disse: Por favor me ajude...  
Ao que ele respondeu:. Porque? Claro, minha cara, em que voc precisa de ajuda?

N o obvio? Simplesmente disse exasperando, e ele sorriu.  
Eu estou perdida.  
Ah. Suspirou o gato n o parecendo nem um pouco comovido por sua situa o. Porque voc se perdeu?  
Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Ele era est pido, ou estava fazendo alguma brincadeira apenas para irrit -la e se divertir com isso maldito gato, n o tinha nada melhor para fazer? Pensava apertando as unhas contra a palma das m os em um gesto de auto controle.  
Como voc se chama? Tentou mudar de assunto, quando o via ajeitar-se pregui osamente sobre o galho.  
E como o seu nome? Ele perguntou tamb m sem responder a ela, agora sentia vontade estape -lo, mas ainda sim conseguiu manter-se calma.  
Alice, e voc ?  
Alice , como interessante. Refletiu.  
S me diga, quem diabos voc ? Perguntou em um resmungo.  
Quem diabos sou eu? Ele pareceu fingir-se de confuso, e ela acabou refazendo a pergunta e excluindo o diabos .  
Qual o seu nome? Tentava dizer calma e claramente para que ele entendesse.  
Eu? Indagou apontando para si mesmo, como se fosse algo obvio. N o se lembra de mim? Alice negou maneando a cabe a, da forma mais paciente e educada que podia.  
Ent o quer saber o meu nome de novo...bem, eu tenho um grande, mas voc pode ma chamar de Chessur. Respondeu o gato, e Alice n o demorou para concordar com um Ok .  
Mas se voc saque quem eu sou, como sabe disso? Ela resolveu se arriscar na pergunta.  
Quem n o saberia quem voc ? A voz saiu suave novamente, mas carregada de algo estranho. A-l-i-c-e? Prosseguiu lentamente, mas dando nfase em todas as letras do nome dela. J faz algum tempo n o ? Continuou, olhando-a com seu grande sorriso permanente. Voc n o se lembra mesmo de mim?  
Me lembrar? De voc ? Seria dif cil n o me lembrar de um gato que sorri e muito menos que fala, acho que eu n o esqueceria se tivesse visto isso alguma vez em minha vida sabe, nem mesmo em Rutledge. Voltara a erguer a voz sem perceber, come ando a falar coisas que nunca dizia a ningu m e se interrompeu.  
N o? Aquela criatura parecia querer irrit -la com aquele modo lento e debochado de falar, Alice cruzou os bra os virando o rosto para o lado, estava tentando n o ficar nervosa de novo por algo como aquilo, suspirou e olhou para o gato novamente.  
Muito bem, acho n o precisava dizer quem era nem como sabe quem sou eu, e quer saber nem me interessa mais. Falou da forma mais calma que podia.  
Quem sou eu? Sou Chessur j disse isso a voc , e voc j se apresentou uma vez antes dessa, s que j faz algum tempo. Ele ia se levantando e andando sobre o galho, e Alice pode ver suas garras longas atritando com a madeira, percebendo que sob elas e algumas partes daquela pelagem escura que lembrava mais um roxo sobre um cinza escuro quase preto, haviam manchas marrons e vermelhas escuro, que mais pareciam sangue, e os dentes afiados que formavam aquele sorriso horr vel.  
Me lembro de algu m que sorria assim... Ela acabara pensando alto enquanto estava olhando-o como se dissesse algo muito distante.  
Quem Alice? Ele falou para ela, enquanto seu corpo come ava a ficar transparente lentamente, ela saiu desse devaneio.  
...algu m que est desaparecendo... Ela mal havia terminado de falar e o gato havia sumido completamente, n o olhou em volta pensando ser besteira j que havia desaparecido bem diante de seus olhos e quando ousou dar um passo ela viu ele reaparecer no alto de outro galho pouco a frente, ele pulou da arvore ainda nas sombras, em outro galho bem a frente dela e levantou a cabe a com a parte da frente do corpo abaixada como se fosse saltar novamente e olhava para a garota, realmente n o seria um animal normal nem de longe pensava agora, era maior do que qualquer gato que j havia visto, teria facilmente o tamanho de um felino de tamanho m dio como um puma, mas aquele evidentemente era um gato em todas as suas fei es embora com um aspecto mais distorcido e medonho.  
Sabia que voc est atrasada?  
Acho que sim um coelho falou algo sobre isso. Respondeu pensativa olhando para alguma coisa qualquer.  
Por quer voltou somente agora? Ele falou alisando a pr pria calda.  
O que quer dizer, com somente agora? Perguntou, ignorando o fato do voltou .  
Porque me pergunta? Ele respondeu a ela com outra pergunta, ela fez uma cara de desgosto sentindo vontade de dizer algo desagrad vel, mas n o disse, era melhor assim.  
Por nada.  
Errado. Ele disse inclinando a cabe a para o lado em um gesto simples, aparentemente aquela conversa nunca chegaria a lugar algum.  
H mais algu m por aqui? Tentava ser educada mais uma vez, fazendo uma pausa. Outras pessoas?  
Bem...bem... O gato come ou novamente. H sim mas... Fazia uma pausa como ela, enquanto fazia sua pr pria an lise, olhando para a menina que parecia ter al vio nos olhos quando ele falava. Eles n o s o exatamente normais...e n o completamente insanos tamb m, mas...  
E parava de falar somente para ver a express o dela mais uma vez, o alivio se esvaia a cada apalavra assim como a curiosidade e desagrado aumentavam, Sempre curiosa Alice, sempre, sempre... Pensava ostentando o sorriso, quando tamb m percebia confus o naquela mente perturbada.  
O que estou tentando dizer que, os outros. Se interrompia novamente. ...n o s o o que eram antes.  
N o entendo bem o que quer dizer...Chessur. Ela disse lentamente, pronunciando o nome dele numa tentaiva de obter algo mais.  
Voc pode dizer que n o entende. Sorria. Aqueles que n o est o mortos, ou a servi o do governante, est o definitivamente...loucos.  
Logo que terminava de falar ele desaparecia de novo e pegadas come aram a fazerem-se sozinhas no ch o e ela acompanhou-as at dentro da floresta onde haviam duas trilhas muito mal cuidadas e as arvores debru avam-se sobre as mesmas, quando olhou para cima de uma arvore onde as pegadas terminavam viu o gato novamente.  
Voc ! Proferiu de forma seca.  
Eu? Indagava ele novamente sentando sobre as patas traseiras, levantou a pata suja e a lambeu lentamente, o tempo todo olhando para ela.  
Ok, tudo bem, n o tem import ncia. Come ou ela novamente em mais uma tentativa, ter algu m ali era melhor do que nada, apesar de isso parecer n o levar a lugar algum. Chessur, voc pode me ajudar?  
Errado de novo! Disse ele alegremente.  
O que? Apenas resmungou olhando-o.  
N o uma quest o de saber se que posso, mas se eu vou.  
Ent o, voc vai me ajudar? Alice disse por entre dentes.  
Claro que sim. Respondeu ele com entusiasmo, ela parecia pensativa, se lembrando de onde estava.  
Chessur. Resolveu come ar mesmo assim.  
O que voc quer?  
Este lugar . Continuou. Onde exatamente aqui , que lugar este?  
Aqui aqui, e penso que voc tenha visto seu nome quando atravessou o port o. Disse friamente, fazendo com que todo aquele entusiasmo de antes nem parecesse ter existido, e fazia isso lambendo e passando a pata atr s da orelha algumas vezes.  
Wonderland? Sup s recordando do nico nome escrito sobre aquele velho port o de ferro. Parece mesmo que eu j estive aqui? Ela n o sabia bem que palavras escolher, o gato apenas balan ou a cabe a em um sim silencioso.  
Mas eu n o me lembro de ter estado aqui uma vez sequer. Voltava a ficar pensativa. Talvez algo tenha mudado para que eu n o me lembre , era o que vinha a sua mente no momento. Chessur. Chamou mais um vez. Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui?  
Oh, aqui. Come ou ele. ... realmente incomodo falar disso.  
Te incomoda? Aquilo n o estava ajudando s a fazia ficar confusa novamente, mas tinha de continuar insistindo mesmo que fosse apenas mais loucura. E porque?  
Este lugar mudou, tudo aqui mudou. Cheshire dizia lentamente, e ela queria perguntar o que exatamente havia mudado ali, mas n o saberia definir essa diferen a por n o ter nenhuma lembran a daquele lugar, talvez n o valesse a penas saber ainda.  
Bem, ent o eu poderia perguntar outra coisa? Prop s e ele fez um sinal com a pata para que ela continuasse.  
Sabe qual caminho devo tomar para sair daqui?  
Hm isso de novo, voc n o deveria ter tanta certeza sobre sua seguran a a ponto de fazer a mesma pergunta em tempos diferentes. Ele falou co ando o queixo e olhando para cima.  
Por favor, preciso que me diga se souber. Insistia ignorando o coment rio dele.  
Favores, no momento n o estou oferecendo favores...hm j estava me esquecendo de dizer: Coisas realmente ruins acontecem aqui. Informou ele. Sim, voc vai ver isso. Dizia entre dentes, Alice olhava para aquele animal de forma desconfiada, era muito estranho, cheio de deboche e ainda sim assustador, ela n o disse nada, parecia que no fim de frases desse tipo era melhor ficar quieta.  
Mas, pois bem ent o, voc quem est perguntando, s n o se arrependa depois... Dizia de repente. Mas s que isso tamb m depende de para onde voc deseja ir dessa vez. Completou se lembrando de ter dito aquilo j uma vez.  
Eu queria sair dessa floresta, n o importa o caminho ou quanto tempo leve, n o importa. Falou em quase suplicio.  
Oh... que descuido, de fato voc n o sabe nada sobre esta terra alterada, e se esqueceu de todos os caminhos, e mesmo assim pedi para ir a qualquer caminho. Dizia ele ainda olhando para cima, at baixar aqueles intimidadores olhos amarelos para ela novamente. Como quiser, se n o importa, como antes. Ele se recostou aconchegando-se no tronco, enquanto movia lentamente a cauda. Ent o tamb m n o se importa com qual caminho tomar e o que encontrar no fim de cada um n o?  
eu me esqueci de muitas coisas...mas n o tem import ncia...s quero um caminho para seguir Ela disse com desd m, mas depois pensando um pouco. Espera, mas quero que um desses caminhos de em algum lugar em todo caso.  
Claro, claro isso com certeza, s n o sei, se gostara dos destinos aos quais eles levam, n o s o muitos os que restaram que ainda tem a mente um pouco s . Ele disse. Os habitantes daqui tem sido tomados por algo nesses tempos, mas isso n o importa n o mesmo? Voc mesma disse isso certo? Ent o eu tamb m direi novamente. Ele se sentou e apontou com a pata direita para uma dire o. Naquela dire o fica a casa do Chapeleiro. E com a pata esquerda da mesma forma apontando para a dire o oposta a outra. E naquela dire o fica a Lebre de Mar o. Os olhos do felino pareciam quase reluzir nas sombras do floreta enquanto seu sorriso passava uma aura de insanidade e malicia que Alice n o percebia conscientemente, os dentes afiados se sobressa am quando ele continuava o que dizia. Mas como voc disse que n o importa, v visite qualquer um deles que queira, porque ambos s o loucos. Falou como se tivesse dando de ombros e ia se debru ando no galho da arvore.  
Loucos? Mas eu n o quero ver mais gente louca, j vi por tempo suficiente. Retrucou.  
Imposs vel. Ele disse arranhando o galho e olhando rapidamente para ela.  
Imposs vel? Repetiu sem entender, mas temendo o que ouviria.  
Voc n o tem sa da. Fez uma pausa para bocejar e voltar a sorrir como sempre, se posicionou no galho como um animal pronto a dar o bote enquanto seus olhos amarelos e brilhantes fixavam-se em Alice, ela instintivamente recuou, mas ele n o se mexeu e continuou a falar. N s todos aqui somos loucos, eu sou louco, voc louca.  
Voc n o tem direito de dizer isso...Ela rebateu entre dentes. ... mesmo que seja verdade, como voc saberia? Ela ainda perguntava r spida, como se estivesse na defensiva esperando algo, pensando se ele fosse saltar pra cima dela para atacar, como um gato comum seria para lhe arranhar como Dinah algumas vezes j fizera quando estava brava e ela insistia em pega-la, mas ele n o era um gato comum, fugia de todos os padr es normais, e jamais poderia compar -lo com Dinah.  
Deve ser, ou ent o n o teria voltado para c . Afirmou o gato e ele come ou a desaparecer devagar novamente, e desta vez bem lentamente, come ando pelo final da calda e terminando pelo sorriso, que permaneceu ali onde ele estava por algum tempo depois do resto ter desparecido, ela ainda ficou olhando caso ele reaparecesse, isso n o aconteceu, mas ela n o esqueceria aquela criatura t o f cil com seu sorriso eterno e enlouquecedor. 


	18. Capítulo 17

Bem, isso n o foi nem um pouco agrad vel e muito menos normal, talvez eu esteja mesmo perdendo minha sanidade e agora de uma vez por todas, apesar de que louca sei que j estou, e pare o pior hoje por estar falando com gatos desse jeito. Ela girou o corpo e tomou um rumo qualquer daqueles caminhos, j havia esquecido qual era qual depois de todo aquele assunto de loucos e n o loucos, n o andou muito quando ouviu novamente aquele som estranho, quase como um assovio ecoou atrav s das arvores, e pareceu mais perto agora e o gato apareceu novamente sentado sob um galho, olhando para ela.  
Chessur? Ela sussurrou, ela n o sabia bem, mas estava com medo, ent o o gato levantou-se e desapareceu, Alice afastou-se andando para tr s automaticamente at trope ar em uma raiz e cair, ela olhou em volta rapidamente e tentou se levantar, mas algo pareceu a empurrar para baixo, a for ou ficar no ch o.  
E l estava ele, a cent metros do rosto dela, a pata com as garras em sua garganta, seu rosto que ainda n o havia se suavizado perdeu mais a cor e sua respira o se acelerou.  
Alice. O gato falou com aquele sorriso odioso em sua face e pressionando as garras contra sua pele. Para onde est indo?  
Houve silencio, ela mal podia se deixar respirar, o corpo parecia gelar e suar frio, e ela n o teria conseguido esbo ar palavra alguma se o gato n o estivesse esperando uma resposta aquela pergunta, que ela tinha certeza de que ele esperava que ela falasse, quase engoliu em seco antes de dizer qualquer coisa.  
Eu...eu n o sei... Sua resposta saiu quase em um sussurro, mas o sorriso dele se alargou mais.  
Oh muito bem, de fato n o importa para onde v , desde que de em algum lugar certo? Ela maneou a cabe a cuidadosamente em concord ncia.  
Bom! Ent o vou propor um jogo. Riu roucamente colocando um pouco mais de press o sobre o pesco o dela. Um jogo de pegar. O modo pausada dele falar a fazia ficar ainda mais em alerta. Voc vai h algum lugar, isso bom. Enquanto falava diminuiu levemente o aperto das garras. Mas voc deve conseguir chegar l , antes de eu alcan ar voc . E com isso ele desapareceu , Alice de imediato n o conseguia se mover, parecia que seu corpo estava congelado, e teve de se usar de toda sua for a de vontade para conseguir obter o controle sobre ele novamente, sentou-se for ando-se para ficar em p , ela sentia que o gato estava em algum lugar observando-a e sabia tamb m que n o poderia dar-se ao luxo de ficar parada, ou demorar para sair dali, porque que ele n o iria esperar para sempre, ent o voltou-se para dire o que pretendia seguir originalmente e correu. Correu esquivando-se de ramos baixos, desviando e saltando sobre alguns obst culos no caminho, algo a estava seguindo, e fazia barulho, ele n o se preocupou em encobrir seus passos pesados, o gato a seguia, n o mais que um metro de distancia, mesmo assim ela n o ousou olhar para tr s, o medo a impedia de faz -lo mesmo ainda concentrando-se em fugir daquela besta, o assovio l gubre foi emitido de tr s dela e tremor lhe percorreu o corpo novamente quase fazendo fraquejar e cair, mas ela retomou o controle de si e continuou correndo. Socorro! Queria gritar mais sua voz havia morrido em sua garganta muito antes, enquanto corria ela ouvia-o nas arvores, atr s dela, ao lado dela, acima dela e s vezes a frente dela, em toda parte e em lugar nenhum.  
Virou-se desviando de sua rota, em um movimento desesperado, seu vestido insistia em querer enroscar-se enquanto ia passando em meio a arbustos entre as arvores, correndo ofegante, o cora o batendo r pido, uma tentativa precipitada e desesperada de fugir, mas ele estava em toda parte, ele era mais r pido, e ele conhecia aquele floresta, ele tinha todas as vantagens acima dela, e sua risada enchi o ar, sem que quisesse seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ela passou a m o rapidamente sobre eles sentindo a raiva Por que voc s continuam vindo quando tudo que eu menos desejo chorar, malditas lagrimas, parem, eu n o preciso de voc s a muito tempo! pensava amargamente querendo se livrar delas, mas n o conseguia det -las por mais que tentasse, seus olhos se enchiam novamente.  
O que foi mesmo um grande erro, pois em um instante as lagrimas momentaneamente cegaram sua vis o e ela assustada disparou, correndo mais r pido, passando por um agrupamento de arvores pequenas, trope ou e sentiu perder todo o controle sobre o corpo, o ch o escapando de seus p s mais uma vez naquele dia e ent o o vento frio, foi t o r pido quanto a dor que sentiu ao chocar-se com o ch o, e quando ela caiu um pensamento terr vel passou por sua cabe a. Eu vou morrer. Queria fugir, iria fazer isso, levantar e fugir, correr e correr, essa era a nica coisa que pensava poder fazer, mas seu corpo recusou-se a levantar, e ela sentiu como se seu estomago se revirasse, e o n se formou na garganta, era medo, e junto dele vinha o desespero, ele estava vindo, O monstro chegou para matar foram seus pensamentos desesperados, quando ouvia o barulho suave de passos sobre o gramado, aproximando-se, sentiu o monstro curvar-se sobre ela, como se estivesse cheirando, apertou os olhos escondendo o rosto entre os bra os, serrou os dentes, j at podia imaginar a dor, o cora o batia t o r pido que o ouvia como um martelo no peito, batendo e batendo dolorosamente r pido, seu corpo tremia e suava frio, n o poderia escapar, era isso, tudo isso, ele iria mat -la. 


	19. Capítulo 18

Segundos se passaram, segundos que se tornaram minutos, passando e passando ela esperava e ainda chorava, mas nada aconteceu, ent o ela parou, engolindo os solu os, tentou fazer silencio, n o ouviu mais nada, somente aquele mesmo silencio anterior da floresta, ent o lentamente ergueu o corpo agora dolorido e sentou-se, olhava em volta esperando que seu ca ador fosse aparecer de qualquer um dos lados, mas o gato n o estava em lugar nenhum, estava sozinha de novo, e agora se via onde estava, uma esp cie de clareira e a floresta se debru ava sobre o lugar mas parecia n o poder passar disso, havia ferido os bra os quando caiu esfolando-os um pouco no ch o, limpou os vest gios de lagrimas do rosto com a barra do vestido percebendo que este tamb m havia se sujado, limpou algumas das folhas que haviam grudado nos cabelos, quando olhou mais uma vez ao redor daquela clareira pouco a frente por entre as arvores avistou uma luz fraca atrav s da escurid o, levantou sem nem conseguir emitir um gemido de dor, e no inicio cambaleando caminhou naquela dire o, ainda desconfiando que mais uma vez seu ca ador aparecesse, acabou seguindo para l , quando aproximava-se viu que havia uma cerca velha marcando o inicio dos limites daquela propriedade, e adiante uma casa que antes mesmo de ter uma vislumbre completo j pensou ser a da tal lebre mencionada antes, por ver que as chamin s possu am a forma de orelhas de coelho, rapidamente se dirigiu para l , n o olhando para tr s temendo que ele estivesse l , mas parou antes de se aproximar.  
Eu n o deveria estar aqui, ou devia ter tomado o outro caminho, rumo ao tal do chapeleiro ao menos n o devia ser t o estranho j vi chapeleiros em minha vida, e penso que seria uma pessoa ao menos. Ela dizia tentando por pensamentos mais suaves em sua cabe a depois do ocorrido, mas j que estava ali n o queria voltar, n o para aquela floresta, n o sozinha, ent o andou um pouco mais se aproximando tentava n o fazer barulho enquanto pensava. E se for outro animal como ele? Preferiu n o pensar muito nisso, sofrer por anteced ncia n o era de sua natureza.  
Mesmo com esse receio se aproximou a passos cautelosos, havia um port ozinho enferrujado e um muro baixo com uma fileira de pontas de ferro na parte superior que cercavam a casa enquanto uma cerca viva cresceu e morreu acima dele, agora estavam quase completamente secas e disformes, parecia mal cuidado e velho com aquelas cores escuras e emboloradas enquanto ra zes que saiam da terra subiam por ele de encontro as pr prias ra zes da cerca, tinha um aspecto estranho mesmo para um muro, empurrou o port o que rangeu alto e ela pensou que l se ia sua chagada discreta por gua abaixo, mesmo assim decidiu continuar seguindo o caminho que levava para a luz, embora mais calma sua respira o ainda parecia presa na garganta, quando chegou ao fim do caminho onde a cerca coberta de hera seguia para ambos os lados esquerda e direita, ela esgueirou-se para a esquerda aproveitando a prote o que a cerca proporcionava em mais abundancia ali, se aproximou mais e pode ver o inicio de uma mesa, queria ter uma vis o melhor ent o balan ou a cabe a para afastar esses temores e franziu um pouco a testa ao ver a cena a frente, haviam alguns arbustos que se misturavam a cerca ent o se esgueirou para tr s destes e olhando por entre as folhagens viu que era uma grande mesa disposta cheia de objetos como bules, x caras, pires e tigelas, acompanhados de uma musica desarm nica, tamb m haviam, bolinhos, biscoitos, bolos e outras guloseimas e tudo mais que era necess rio para um farto ch da tarde, mas que lembrava mais uma festa de aniversario. Um ch . Pensou, e ao fim da mesa avistou uma cena que lhe pareceu familiar, viu duas figuras, um animal muito parecido com um coelho mas que possu a o pelo marrom acinzentado, que definiu como sendo a tal Lebre, correndo os olhos pela mesa mais ao fundo dentro de um bule a cabe a de um ratinho estava para fora, haviam bules de v rios tipos e formas, assim como cadeiras e bancos diferentes em toda a extens o da mesa, nenhuma delas era exatamente igual, nada era harm nico assim como ao lado da mesa tinha uma cadeira grande mais parecida com uma poltrona vermelha, que estranhamente estava virada de costas para a mesa, de primeira vista n o notou mais quando olhou com mais aten o uma segunda vez pode ver as m os apoiadas nos bra os da cadeira, indicando que havia mais algu m ali. Ao ver tudo aquilo Alice pareceu lembrar-se de algo, como se j tivesse passado por ali antes, como uma mem ria viva, e uma estranha saudade, absurda e impratic vel de camundongos a dormir, coelhos, lebres e corvos. Se distraiu com esses pensamentos, at que voltasse a si, percebia-se mais calma, e voltou a aten o a cena a sua frente, estava um pouco receosa sobre aquilo, mas n o poderia ficar ali para sempre, o gato poderia muito bem saltar de alguma daquelas moitas a qualquer momento, decidiu que iria at l , mas antes disso analisou sua situa o, seus cabelos estavam despenteados a roupa suja e havia ferido seus bra os com a queda, nada muito feio, mas seria melhor dar um jeito naquilo, aproveitou um rasgo no tecido inferior de um dos saiotes internos do vestido, que havia feito enquanto corria pela floresta, dividiu-o em dois e usou os peda os como bandagens que enrolou nos bra os de forma que seus ferimentos ficassem ocultos, at sentiu-se com sorte de n o ter esfolado o rosto no ch o, teria sido bem mais feio, no fim ainda haviam algumas folhas grudadas em seus cabelos e vestido, retirou as folhas restantes no cabelo e bateu as que estavam grudadas no tecido, passou a m o na bainha de seu vestido, fez isso para ajustar o avental branco, ela estava ali na sombra dos arbustos e inconscientemente deslizou os dedos por uma parte de seus cabelos, como se os tivesse escovando, querendo estar mais apresent vel depois de tudo, ent o saiu de seu esconderijo e resolveu ir at l diretamente, ela os olhava mas pareciam alheios a sua presen a, mesmo estando abertamente no campo de vis o dos mesmos, aparentemente estavam mais entretidos em suas brincadeiras e cantorias, at que finalmente ao ver Alice chegando a Lebre saltou gritando. N o, n o! Exclamou ele de repente.  
O que? Ela parou de repente sem entender.  
N o h lugar! Vai embora! Falava alto pulando sobre a cadeira.  
Como assim? Corria os olhos pelas cadeiras ao redor da mesa. H v rios lugares vagos pelo que vejo. Completava vendo as muitas cadeiras desocupadas e continuou andando em dire o a mesa, a Lebre ficou a observ -la. Eu me lembro de voc , voc foi a menina que rudemente convidou-se para a nossa festa do ch daquela vez. Desta vez ela parou, estranhando mais uma vez mais um dos personagens daquele lugar, se perguntando agora que conversa era aquela, como ela poderia ter estado ali? E ele deveria estar enganado, apesar de que parecia at calmo enquanto falava isso, mas de repente come ava a pular de novo.  
Haha! O que est fazendo a ? Pulava fazendo a cadeira balan ar de um lado para outro mas incrivelmente ela n o caia, a Lebre virava para o rato apontando para Alice ao mesmo tempo, e depois voltava-se para ela. Mas olha a visita e voc de novo! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer, n o prestou aten o daquela vez?! Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada! E tamb m n o foi convidada! Ent o n o tem lugar, n o tem lugar! E sem aviso pr vio, ou qualquer coisa do tipo lhe atirou um pires do qual por pouco ela desviou, havia parado de se aproximar j h algum tempo, mas agora n o estava mais t o inclinada a arriscar dois passos adiante, sem ter certeza de que n o seria atingida por nenhum objeto, mas n o deixaria passar.  
Pare com isso! Quase me acertou! Rosnou ela obviamente indignada.  
Quase uma pena. Dizia a Lebre passando a pata na lateral da x cara e fitando-a com express o distante.  
doido? Atirar coisas nas pessoas assim? estupidez e muito rude tamb m! Disse entre dentes parecendo mais indignada que antes, embora tivesse mais cautela que raiva, mas sabia que isso n o era algo t o grave assim e naturalmente se acalmaria. A pessoa que estava na cadeira grande n o se moveu, mas Alice n o estava dando aten o a ela, estava mais preocupada com a Lebre que gritava e saltava derrubando o ch da x cara. mesmo louco, como aquele gato odioso disse, e tem muito lugar aqui tamb m. Pensava ela olhando a Lebre at que a voz se sobressaiu em meio aos gritos.  
Hum, pare com isso! Gritou fechando os punhos na laterais do corpo. Isso exagero, tenha modos! E n o fique me chamando de menina se me conhece, ou se nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar quem eu sou, meu nome Alice. Disse desconfort vel mas querendo obter controle da situa o. Caso tenha esquecido, ou s pra voc saber.  
E ainda sim voc volta a convidar-se? Perguntou severamente a Lebre, Alice girou os olhos, precisava tentar algo t o estranho quanto a tudo que havia visto ali, eram personagens malucos isso era fato, ent o teria de agir como tais, ou quase voltar a ser o que era da fato.  
Voc n o disse que eu n o poderia convidar a mim mesma, n o se lembra? Blefou com a primeira id ia que lhe surgiu.  
rude, convidar a si mesma. A Lebre a olhava com firmeza, n o parecia ter funcionado. Mas que para sua surpresa havia obtido algum progresso, pois ele parou antes de arremessar contra ela mais uma x cara com ch fervendo dentro, ent o resolveu tentar mais um pouco.  
Tem certeza? Perguntou inocentemente , a Lebre girou os olhos e soltou um pequeno suspiro e Alice olhou de soslaio para ele antes de ouvir sua voz, sentia uma expectativa estranha.  
Alice, minha cara. A lebre come ou parecendo agora mais amig vel. Que bom que voc veio para minha festinha ent o! Come ava a falar cada vez mais animado e Alice quase engastou com mais aquela estranhice, esperava menos, a Lebre continuou. Veja Dormy, eu n o disse que em uma desses ela viria, sem ser convidada de novo, eu tinha certeza! E a Lebre falava aquilo tudo de repente quase cantando no final como se fosse alguma vit ria obtida depois de uma aposta, e pulou para o lado de Alice que teria se afastado se isso tivesse acontecido nos primeiros momentos em que chegara ali, mas n o precisou faz -lo agora, o ratinho que dormia no bule abriu um dos olhos somente um pouco para espiar o que se passava, mas parecendo sonolento demais para prestar aten o em qualquer coisa, Alice sorriu um pouco achando que aquele animal era at mais louco que ela, mas como se lembrava da boa educa o fez uma mesura.  
bom ver voc de novo! Disse a Lebre evidentemente feliz, Alice levantou uma sobrancelha com aquele de novo , j que nunca havia o visto antes, mas o que esperar de um lugar como aquele? Optou por deixar de lado.  
Mas venha agora, sente-se. Por fim disse a Lebre, e Alice a seguiu, sentou-se em uma extremidade da mesa, agradecendo ao anfitri o, mas assim que sentou ela pode ouvir um tique-taque estranho ao redor, e parecia constrangida agora depois de sua faceta, acabou convencendo a deixarem que ela se sentasse a mesa, mas para que? N o conhecia ningu m ali pra come o de conversa, realmente sentiu-se culpada agora, a Lebre sentada em seu lugar dirigiu seus olhos negros para Alice.  
N o se acanhe, gostaria de um ch ?  
Hm, ch ? Ah, sim, por favor. Sorriu gentil para oferta pegando a x cara que a Lebre lhe havia entregue que ela mal percebeu quando Cheshire apareceu discretamente, antes de tomar acento ao seu lado.  
Voc ! Ela recuou quase para fora da cadeira, e por muito pouco n o derrubou a x cara que segurava, a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer seria fugir, mas algo a impediu de fazer isso sentia receio, mas n o o medo ou pavor de antes, talvez porque n o estivesse mais sozinha em uma floresta escura, ent o deu um suspiro e murmurou com desgosto escondendo seu receio. Chessur. O ela disse nome olhando o gato que lentamente se materializou ao seu lado, preferiu ignorar aquele sorriso, pois sua aten o acabou ficando focada apenas naquele som incessante, sentia-se melhor com isso, antes de voltar sua aten o algumas vezes para os v rios lugares vagos a sua frente pensando seriamente em mudar de lugar, menos aquela cadeira que estava voltada para o outro lado, agora estranhava o posicionamento impar dela por alguns instantes. Porque est virada para o outro lado afinal? . Logo colocou esta preocupa o tola de lado, achou que eram mais esquisitices daquele lugar e de seus habitantes.  
Acorde Dormy! Voc n o pode dormir agora, Alice est aqui! Insistiu a Lebre, mas o ratinho apesar das melhores inten es de seu amigo para desperta-lo, dormiu de novo dizendo. Alice...Alice... bonito seu vestido azul... falou em meio a murm rios incoerentes. Voltou atrav s de tempos, e espa os...para encontrar um cora o que j foi t o negro quanto a toca do coelho... A Lebre de Mar o suspirou, por aquelas coisas um tanto perturbadoras que o amigo disse, e lan ou a Alice um olhar de desculpas.  
Ele tem uma mem ria muito fraca, na verdade ele quase nunca se lembra das coisas, como hoje mesmo tive de lembr -lo de nosso ch , no fundo ele n o se lembra de nada do que aconteceu, um medicamento administrado pelo Chapeleiro h muito nublou a mente e seus sentidos remanescentes...mas n o se importe afinal ele apenas um camundongo que dorme, dorme e sonha muito e isso foi melhor para ele. Completava a Lebre, e ouviram o gato bufar em resposta mesmo que a conversa n o fosse com ele.  
Certamente...nem todos os cora es s o t o negros como as sombras, alguns cora es s o puros, mas estes s o os piores, pois podem tonarem-se corrompidos, na tentativa de impedir um outro de seguir esse caminho sombreado de delicias ilus rias. Cheshire disse maliciosamente, torcendo a cauda imitando o formato de um cora o. Alguns cora es bondosos tendem a escolher um destino melanc lico, como voc sabe muito bem.  
Alice n o olhou para ele, a lembran a dos acontecimentos na floresta ainda estava bem viva em sua mente, apesar de que uma parte de si desejava que aquilo tudo tivesse sido apenas um brincadeira de mal gosto por parte dele, mesmo assim sentia receio disso e as palavras ferinas parecia ter lhe atingido de certa forma, Como ele poderia saber destas coisas? , se perguntava em pensamento. A Lebre que at o momento ainda n o tinha se dado conta da presen a do gato ali ent o acenou para ele com um olhar estranho e o felino o cumprimentou em silencio, logo a Lebre terminava de tomar seu ch .  
Minha nossa, ao que parece estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa sem duvida! Se levantou de seu acento deixando sobre a mesa a x cara vazia, pediu desculpas dizendo que n o demoraria e saiu da mesa, sumindo das vistas de Alice, que quase pediu para que ele ficasse, na verdade teria implorado se tivesse tido tempo.  
Ela sabia que havia mais algu m ali, mas este n o havia se expressado em momento algum, ent o n o contava e ficar sozinha ali com o gato lhe causava quase p nico, tinha de tentar se focar em algum outra coisa, fixou os olhos na cadeira a sua frente mais uma vez e estava curiosa com aquele fato, n o sabia o porque daquela pessoa n o se prontificar em momento algum desde que chegou ali, mas n o revelou seus pensamentos, muito embora o gato a olhasse cautelosamente, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos, mas ela n o iria permitir que aquele maldito o fizesse.  
Cheshire sorriu ao ver a Lebre se afastar e bocejou esticando o corpo, espregui ando-se apoiou as patas da frente no bra o da cadeira e come ou a falar.  
Ho, ho, ho... Parece que voc foi mais r pida do que eu pensava pequena Alice, chegou h algum lugar no final, mas quem sabe poderemos jogar mais, uma pr xima vez... E sorriu mais uma vez antes de entrar embaixo da mesa e passar esfregando o corpo nas pernas de Alice, ela sentiu-se gelar e ele percebeu a rea o nervosa dela sem duvida e riu.  
Parece que terei que me despedir por hoje, bem como existem coisas de maior import ncia que exigem minha aten o, voc compreende, claro. Falou parecendo mais um alerta e voltou a sorrir quando a viu concordar parecendo insegura, nem sequer ousava olhar para baixo mas seu sorriso foi a nica e ultima coisa que ela viu antes dele desaparecer, assim como foi a primeira coisa que viu quando o encontrou. 


	20. Capítulo 19

Agora Alice e o rato eram os nicos remanescentes ali naquela pequena festa , pois mesmo tendo visto aparentemente algu m sentado na poltrona, n o tinha certeza de que realmente havia algu m mais ali, poderia muito bem ter sido apenas uma impress o, n o ficou muito tempo ali e com um olhar curioso ela viu a lebre voltar e sorriu ao v -la, sentindo alivio, agora at lhe parecia divertido estar junto daquele animal alegre e inquieto, e havia sido bem mais r pido do que previra, ele sentou-se a mesa entregando a Alice alguns biscoitos que havia ido buscar dentro de casa, apesar de que era muito obvio n o ser necess rio visto que haviam montes de biscoitos e outras coisas mais ali na mesa, mas ela os aceitou agradecendo com um sorriso, enquanto a Lebre dizia coisas realmente sem sentido algum sobre peixes de vidro no barro, e eram coisas t o sem sentido que faziam com ela quisesse realmente entende-las, foi ent o que enquanto conversavam o coelho apareceu novamente saltando por cima da cerca, ela pareceu mais chocada agora do que antes com a aparecia dele, sim agora se lembrava dele de alguma forma, como se fosse alguma figura j conhecida, mesmo que n o soubesse de quando e onde, mas v -lo daquele jeito lhe causava uma estranha tristeza al m do normal.  
Nivens. Ela sussurrou sentindo um aperto no peito, o animal ficou sobre as patas traseiras a olhando de formar severa, mas ela podia ver que seus olhos vermelhos estavam cheios de angustia.  
N o olhe desse jeito. Ele dizia tomando acento ao lado dela. Isso n o educado.  
Desculpe. Ela desviou o olhar brevemente, sentindo culpa. Mas o que aconteceu com voc ?  
Ele n o respondeu apenas resmungou algo em voz baixa, Alice pensava em fazer varias perguntas, principalmente se ele n o estava sentindo dor e andar por ai naquele estado, as feridas eram grandes, ainda estavam recentes e abertas, e gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, s n o sabia como.  
Alice. A voz do Coelho soou suave de repente a tirando de seus pensamentos. O que voc est fazendo aqui?  
Esse era uma boa pergunta, uma pergunta que ela fizera inconscientemente a si mesma antes. O que ela estava fazendo ali? , terminou com o biscoito que a lebre havia lhe dado engolindo quase em seco depois de ter visto o pobre coelho novamente, havia deixado de sentir fome enquanto tentava encontrar palavras.  
Eu gostaria de saber, mas n o sei...eu apenas segui voc ...  
Alice virou o rosto para o coelho novamente.  
E cai em um buraco e...  
Franziu o cenho na tentativa lembrar como havia chego ali depois de tudo, havia acontecido muitas coisas de fato pelo caminho.  
N o tenho certeza de como cheguei aqui, eu estava na floresta e ent o um gato, aquele o Chessur...  
Cheshire ? Ele a encontrou antes na floresta? Perguntou o coelho a interrompendo, parecia s rio e preocupado, ela maneou a cabe a de forma afirmativa a pergunta dele.  
Ent o o nome certo dele Cheshire, mas sim e ele me atacou...  
Maldi o! A Lebre rosnou batendo na mesa com uma das patas. E ele estava aqui a pouco, mas n o podemos mand -lo embora voc sabe. Alice havia apenas ficado quieta diante a conversa deles, a lebre virou-se para o coelho enquanto falava. Voc n o deveria ter permitido que ela te seguisse, n o mais seguro.  
Eu sei, mas voc tamb m sabe...tinha que ser. O coelho continuou, para ela era uma conversa estranha da qual estava apenas sendo espectadora, mesmo aparentemente ela sendo parte do assunto, e prestava aten o na conversa deles, mas n o conseguiu captar nada muito claro.  
O que voc s querem dizer? Se n o queriam que eu viesse para c ...ent o voc n o deveria ter me chamado...mas bem, eu n o entendo.  
claro que n o. A voz do coelho emitia a mesma angustia que seus olhos, e ele puxou o rel gio do bolso do casaco rasgado e sua express o mudou rapidamente para uma de susto.  
Atrasado, atrasado! tarde tenho de ir! Dizia rapidamente tomando o restante do ch e saltando da cadeira. Adeus, adeus! E saia correndo port o a fora a lebre apenas acenou com uma das patas enquanto Alice ficava olhando para dire o em que ele havia ido com ar interrogativo, as coisas seguiram silenciosas aparentemente ningu m mais queria falar, at que a lebre levantou e passou cruzando para o outro lado da mesa e foi at a poltrona que estava de costas, Alice desencostou-se da cadeira ficando atenta, seria este o momento? Ela n o ouviu direito, mas pode v -lo falando alguma coisa com a pessoa que estava nela, agora ela constatara a certeza de que havia mais algu m ali, disfar adamente se debru ou um pouco sobre a mesa para ver se conseguia ouvir o que a lebre falava, eram quase sussurros, mas pelo que conseguiu entender, ela dizia algo como. Voc n o deveria simplesmente deix -la sem nada, muito rude deixar um convidado sem qualquer conversa. Fale alguma coisa! Voc esperou tanto tempo n o ? Alice franziu a testa, se estava se referindo a ele, a palavras "convidado" n o era a correta, mas deixou por estar, e ela tamb m n o foi capaz de entender a resposta da outra pessoa que estava sentada, a poltrona vermelha era alta atr s e n o permitia que visse nada al m de parte do bra o de seu ocupante, que agora estava silencioso impedindo que Alice descobrisse alguma coisa a seu respeito, ou quem era realmente.  
Quem poderia ser? Se perguntava em pensamento mantendo os olhos nas costas da poltrona. Ningu m que eu conhe a logicamente. Mas da mesma forma por sua mente passaram centenas de id ias e pessoas, mesmo que fossem imposs veis, seria t o facil apenas se levantar dar a volta na mesa e ir verificar por si mesma, mas n o fazia isso por mais algum estranho motivo, manteve o olhar naquela dire o at que percebeu a lebre olhando para ela, e inesperadamente deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador, colocando a pata sobre a mesa.  
Vou me despedir agora ent o. E isso foi tudo o que disse antes de desaparecer para dentro de sua casa mais r pido do que antes.  
Ele se foi de novo. Ela disse uma pouco descontente, mas ela n o havia sido a nica, o rato foi deixado ali dormindo dentro do bule, mas claro este estava totalmente alheio a conversa e a que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo ali, somente dormia profundamente sonhando sonhos que Alice nem poderia imaginar, ela ficou olhando-o dormir as vezes desejando poder dormir daquela forma com tanta calma e serenidade, talvez devesse ir embora, ou melhor, percebia agora que havia perdido a chance de perguntar como faria para ir embora, n o fazia a m nima id ia de onde havia vindo depois de tanto correr por ai, ent o se encostou novamente e algum tempo depois seus olhos se voltaram para a poltrona a sua frente, no inicio ela n o fez quest o de que reconhecesse sua presen a ali na mesa, mas no entanto um pouco mais tarde ela permitira que seu companheiro de silencio fizesse as primeiras introdu es, esperando que a figura misteriosa viesse a falar, sentia-se ser empurrada para a companhia indesejada daquele rosto sem nome que ela nem sequer havia visto.  
J come ava a se sentir incomodada quando sentiu um frio repentino na espinha, deixando aquele silencio perturbador que parecia partir daquela figura desconhecida que se encontrava ocupando a poltrona a sua frente, ela sentiu medo, como se algo pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento, que para n o se deixar levar pelo p nico que sua mente poderia lhe proporcionar, falou.  
Ham, voc n o fala muito, n o ? Ela arriscou insegura de suas palavras, o silencio permaneceu por alguns segundos, j pensava em jogar outra frase quando veio uma resposta.  
E voc n o foi convidada. Foi o que o ocupante da cadeira disse de repente, sua voz possu a um timbre indecifr vel, que vinha daquele que se encontrava sentado na poltrona, ela recuou o corpo para tr s indo de encontro ao encosto da cadeira na qual ela estava e estancou quase que imediatamente ao ouvir a voz, que lhe soou extremamente familiar.  
Voc ... Ela murmurou tentando assimilar, assim tamb m como n o era bem o que ela esperava ouvir, claro, e quem quer que estivesse ali tinha raz o tamb m depois de tudo, pensou um pouco, tentaria fazer com que falasse mais.  
Eu me convidei. Ela disse da mesma forma que dissera para a Lebre.  
Isso n o educado. Foi a resposta r pida e quase sussurrada.  
Eu sei, sinto muito...de fato quase uma invas o. Respondeu ela depois de algum tempo, concordando com o fato inicial de ter chegado realmente convidando-se para o ch alheio, mas n o obteve nenhuma resposta a mais, o incomodo silencio voltou, ela esperou pacientemente, mas nada veio, n o gostava disso, e insistiria de novo, precisava ouvir mais uma vez apenas para ter certeza.  
N o sei se voc percebeu, mas muito rude se manter calado e deixar algu m esperando assim, especialmente quando se trata de uma senhorita, a quem t o abertamente negligencia com seu descaso. Ela disse tudo de uma vez, n o que estivesse acostumava a falar daquela forma mas se lembrava de ouvir sua irm e tia usando aquelas palavras quando queriam se referir a situa es semelhantes, embora Alice n o se recordasse se eram bem aquelas, mas ao menos assim quebraria aquele silencio e chamaria seu companheiro para a a o, mas houve silencio novamente depois que as palavras dela se perderam no vazio, mordeu o l bio sentindo uma pontada de raiva por estar sendo ignorada t o abertamente, estava quase se levantando e indo ate l , j preparava algo realmente grosseiro para dizer depois daquele silencio quando.  
N o, me perdoe, eu somente n o estou acostumado a conversas quando aprecio meu ch , ent o pe o sinceras desculpas a senhorita. A resposta veio ap s algum tempo, dessa vez a pegando de surpresa,e era isso, s precisou ouvir aquela voz mais uma vez.  
voc ... Proferiu novamente em um fio de voz. Isso era para ser imposs vel, porque n o pode ser, n o poderia ser... ou...se pode, ent o como? Essa voz, eu a reconhe o, sim a mesma, a mesma...dos sonhos... . Ela se lembrava e ao que parecia o dono da mesma estava agora ali, ou seria apenas mais um engano, apenas mais uma pe a pregada por sua mente.  
Achou mesmo muito estranho o comportamento de seu companheiro, pois pelo que havia percebido ali, todos naquele lugar gostavam se fazerem sempre presentes e espalhafatosos em sua presen a, principalmente aqueles que tinham ao menos uma mente para falar com ela, n o que ela tamb m fosse muito de palavras, estava se surpreendendo consigo mesma por ter conversado tanto naquele dia, balan ou a cabe a um pouco e considerou aquele pedido de desculpas no entanto encontrar o dono da voz ainda a fazia vacilar e tinha medo de descobrir a quem pertencia, ao menos soube de imediato quando ouviu da primeira vez que era do sexo masculino sem duvida embora n o era capaz de distinguir seu propriet rio, idade ou qualquer coisa mais. Certamente n o nenhuma das pessoas que passaram pela minha mente, para complicar apenas sei agora que a voz que eu menos esperava ouvir de novo um dia, pelo menos n o longe dos meus sonhos, acordada em um dos meus devaneios e quanto menos aqui... . Pensou e sentiu-se aliviada sem saber o motivo, mas ainda encontrava-se incomodada com a presen a desconhecida, tinha de pensar em algo, precisava faz -lo falar, mas como? Ela n o era a melhor em argumentos ou em puxar assuntos, pelo contrario ela era mais perita em fugir disso, e agora estava em um impasse, estava tentando puxar algu m para algo do qual sempre fugiu.  
Hm, ent o, voc n o de falar muito n o? Tentou repetir de forma amig vel, mas aparentemente pelo silencio que se seguiu n o estava funcionando, precisava ter alguma id ia, ela pr pria n o poderia, ent o buscou alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse encontrar na mem ria e usar, ent o olhou para as costas da poltrona vermelha novamente depois de um breve momento de silencio.  
Se assim, ent o vamos negociar, n o? Ela de repente se prontificou de novo com essa pergunta, havia se deparado com aquelas palavras por acaso enquanto vasculhava a pr pria mente, porque se lembrava do pai dizer isso quando conversava com alguns amigos, era quase sempre assim, as frases que formava eram sempre retiradas dos fragmentos de sua mem ria quase perdia, mas que agora estavam servindo para ao menos chamar a aten o daquele que se encontrava a frente dela, Alice sorriu interiormente contente de sua bravata ao ver o bra o do ocupante da poltrona mover-se por um segundo, sabendo que assim ele certamente teria ouvido a proposta dela.  
Ele deve ter ficado perturbado com isso. Pensava sorrindo de t o satisfeita, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e rosto sob a m o, de uma forma n o muito elegante, que nem escondeu seu sorriso, imaginou que o pegaria de surpresa com uma frase seria como aquela, e j come ava a pensar em coisas de vitoria.  
Talvez. Ele come ou falando, e ela deixou o bra o escorregar quase batendo com o rosto na mesa, n o era esse tipo de resposta que Alice pensava em ouvir mais uma vez, at porque estava mais esperando um O que? Negocio? Ou Do que est falando? . Mas ela resolveu n o demonstrar sua surpresa, e por sorte n o havia feito barulho em seu pequeno desleixo, endireitou-se novamente, e respirou fundo, embora agora encarasse a sua x cara vazia sobre a mesa, procurou continuar.  
Talvez agora estejamos em melhores condi es, j que n o mais ningu m al m de mim e o rato que esta dormindo profundamente, talvez tamb m agora dev ssemos ver um ao outro mais adequadamente, vou lhe mostrar meu rosto, e o senhor gentilmente poderia me oferecer a mesma cortesia. Ela disse por fim, tentando manter suas palavras firmes e claras, seu companheiro ficou em silencio por um tempo, como se estivesse a considerar aquela oferta, mas depois respondeu.  
Porque voc iria querer ver a mim? N o acredito que voc queira. Foi sua nica resposta, Alice mordeu o l bio, n o era bem aquilo que queria ouvir, mas ultimamente n o estava ouvindo o que gostaria ou esperava, mas n o queria perder, palavras gentis ou espertas pareciam n o surtir muito efeito com ele.  
E porque eu n o iria querer ver voc ? Ela lhe respondeu com uma pergunta, queria provocar ele, mas preferiu segurar a l ngua, s que n o obteve nenhuma resposta de seu relutante companheiro de ch , novamente..  
Acaso voc t o horr vel a ponto de eu n o querer ver seu rosto senhor? N o se preocupe com isso, pode virar-se, n o sou como as muitas pessoas por ai disso pode ter certeza, se n o eu n o estaria aqui, h muito tempo deixei de ser atenta a essas coisas,no tempo em que vivi em um lugar onde apar ncias nunca foram relevantes e sim a mente das pessoas, prometo que n o vou dizer nada mesmo que voc tiver o rosto igual ao de um drag o decr pito seco ao sol ou o que for. Alice disse do mesmo modo que antes embora a quem estivesse ouvindo acabasse parecendo algo dito em tom de brincadeira, ela estava seria, e poderia jurar que o ouviu rir. 


	21. Capítulo 20

Tudo o que ela dizia parecia ter surtido pouco efeito no final, estava come ando e ter certeza que conversas n o eram seu forte, suspirou quase em derrota, embora ainda n o quisesse perder, come ou a dedilhar sobre a mesa com uma express o pouco amig vel, havia tentado n o ser rude o tempo todo, mas n o tinha mais muitos est mulos ou palavras coerentes para tentar mais uma vez, e talvez devesse mesmo ir at l dizer alguma coisinhas inadequadas para uma senhorita na cara de quem quer que estivesse ali apenas para expressar seu desagrado, e suspirou alto demonstrando seu descontentamento, embora ainda esperasse algo depois daquela rea o dele, inclinou um pouco a cabe a para o lado ao ver as m os segurarem nos bra os da poltrona em um gesto qualquer, n o pretendia deixar nada escapar-lhe.  
Muito bem. Admitiu ele ap s um momento. Parece que voc venceu agora, na verdade mais uma vez seria o correto a dizer, e eu tamb m n o posso negar-lhe, Alice. Ele falou seu nome quase em um sussurro antes de virar a grande poltrona vermelha, o movimento s bito revelou o qu o alto realmente ele era, o rosto de Alice perdeu a cor por alguns momentos e os olhos estavam realmente arregalados, at mesmo descrentes ao encararem a figura a sua frente, embora ela n o imaginasse a express o de surpresa quase c mica que estampada em seu rosto, ela apenas ficou encarando a figura agora a sua frente, uma cartola estava sobre a cabe a e sua sombra encobria parte do rosto, mas s com esse pouco que pode ver n o precisava nem sequer constatar que com certeza ele n o se parecia com um drag o, isso ela admitiu antes mesmo de qualquer coisa, em seguida percebeu um rel gio de bolso em uma de suas m os, e era dele que devia vir aquele tique-taque de antes ela constatava agora.  
Ent o era voc ... Disse inconscientemente para si mesma sobre aquela pessoa ser o dono da voz que lhe havia chamado em seus sonhos escuros.  
Ele balan ou a cabe a concordando. Sim. Foi a resposta calma, embora a resposta talvez n o fosse sobre a pergunta a qual ela realmente se referia, ele ficou parado, mas ela n o conseguia ver seus olhos sob a aba da cartola somente parte do nariz, a boca e o contorno de seus rosto. Ent o voc realmente veio... Disse simplesmente.  
Eu vim. Ela respondeu, mesmo n o querendo dizer aquilo, ent o o homem levou a m o at aba da cartola levantando um pouco o rosto e olhando, Alice pode ver aos poucos os olhos que n o soube distinguir se eram amarelos ou verdes pois ambas as cores pareciam se misturar e pareciam refletir uma instancia de tempo, brilhantes sob a sombra projetada pela aba da cartola, os cabelos ruivos mas em tons bem escuros e a pele p lida, formavam aquela face, um rosto jovem que muitos considerariam agrad vel, na verdade muito bonito, sim era, ela concordava tudo parecia se acentuar perfeitamente nele.  
Piscou balan ando a cabe a, o que estava fazendo? A pouco havia dito n o dar import ncia a estas coisas, e o que estava fazendo agora? Mesmo brigando consigo mesma internamente, sem perceber seus olhos desceram para o corpo analisando inconscientemente, quando o ouviu chamar seu nome se sentiu estancar, s agora notando seus pensamentos reais, e seu rosto teria ficado vermelho se n o tivesse levado aquele susto, ent o demorou um pouco, mas levantou o olhar para ele novamente quase relutante ante a vergonha do que estava fazendo antes, mas ao faz -lo percebia que aquele rosto tamb m pareceu lhe trazer alguma lembran a distante, quase se deixando levar por aquela nostalgia, mas agora de pensamentos sobre coisas passadas, que ela achava que deveriam ser felizes, pois a fizeram se sentir brevemente bem, quando deu por si novamente. Voc mudou. disse ele abruptamente, e analisando-a adequadamente agora.  
Ele observava a mulher a sua frente, via agora o que ela havia se tornado, mas se recordava com exatid o da primeira vez que a viu, aquela menininha sorridente e falante, o que agora parecia ter sido assim a muitas vidas atr s, ele quase sorriu lembrando-se de seu primeiro ch , que quase n o percebeu o olhar questionador dela direcionado a ele, sua mente estava de repente envolvida numa poca que permaneceria fixada s seis horas para sempre em sua vida, uma poca quando tempo estava zangado com ele, em que era apenas um chapeleiro e nem mesmo possu a um chap u pr prio.  
Uma poca que tamb m ficaria marcada na vida dela mesmo que n o se lembrasse disso agora, esse passado sempre estaria l , uma poca em que ele era o Chapeleiro despreocupado, quando ainda era apenas um homem que simplesmente vivia, sem conhecimento dos tempos que viriam depois que Alice foi embora, tempos que viriam a fazer com que ele se tornasse frio, insens vel, quase como uma maquina em um corpo de carne e ossos, aquela foi uma poca que ele poderia dizer que foi quase humano , mas isso j fazia muito tempo agora, tempo demais querer para voltar. Quando percebeu o olhar interrogativo dela sobre si, ele desviou inclinando um pouco a cabe a, quebrando o contato visual e qualquer sorriso que viesse a esbo ar, Alice de certa forma ainda encontrava-se em estado entre surpresa e distra o que n o notou quando ele desviou o olhar por alguns momentos, mas ela o fitava sem saber o porqu de n o conseguir deixar de fazer isso, sentiu uma estranha simpatia para com ele, como se fosse algu m que conhecia, mas n o se atrevia a tentar decifr -lo ou mesmo descrev -lo nem mesmo em seus pensamentos mais ocultos, at o momento apenas contentava-se em observar.  
Ele usava trajes de cores vivas e escuras ao mesmo tempo, trajes que at lhe lembrava um pouco os que os homens de seu mundo geralmente usavam, mas eram diferentes em todos os aspectos, principalmente suas luvas, eram de azul bem escuro e pareciam feitas de alguma esp cie de couro e ao mesmo tempo veludo, era incr vel como as coisas ali pareciam sempre se misturar, para ela agora aquele homem a sua frente parecia um enigma, um belo enigma admitiu finalmente sentindo-se derrotada por si mesma depois de todo daquele discurso sobre apar ncias, mas era um motivo sem questionamentos que causara a desist ncia.  
E se pegou varias vezes olhando para seu rosto quase tendo uma ilus o de um passado esquecido, um rosto jovem, e ela nunca diria, mas ele era lindo.  
Embora achasse isso com raz o, ele de fato era lindo, lindo e irremediavelmente louco, como todos ali eram.  
Enquanto divagava percebeu n o conseguir parar de pensar nisso agora, mesmo tentando desviar o pensamento para outros lugares, era como quando ouvia uma musica da qual n o gostava, mas que talvez por isso voc n o conseguisse para de ouvi-la em sua cabe a, e ela n o conseguia agora parar de pensar em como ele era, sua apar ncia, olhar e aquela voz. Tentou permanecer im vel, mas ele ao todo a fazia estremecer somente de ficar sob aquele olhar, nunca ningu m havia conseguido exercer tanta influencia sobre ela, nem mesmo em Rutledge quando estava tendo alguma de suas crises e usavam pesadas drogas para faz -la se acalmar e dormir, enquanto ele somente com o olhar a fazia sentir como um pequeno peixe diante de uma guia faminta, que para fugir teria de mergulhar nas guas escuras de um rio tortuoso, rio este que era sua mente que sempre jogava com ela quando menos esperava, poderia estar fazendo isso agora, talvez ele n o estivesse ali, talvez n o fosse real como nada ali parecia ser, lamentou realmente acharia isso uma pena, que fez seu peito doer por um momento. Quando levantou seu olhar para constatar ele ainda estava ali, teria sorrido se fosse em outro tempo, mas n o, tinha uma reputa o a defender, um silencio recaiu sobre ambos novamente, ele estava parado segurando uma x cara com pires e apreciando seu ch com um express o de satisfa o, pareceu at mesmo absorto no que fazia, Alice n o sabia muito o que fazer, aparentemente havia ficado sem jeito agora, era a primeira vez que isso lhe acontecia desde que se lembrava, o que deveria fazer? A conversa morreria assim? N o queria, e pensou em algo que ainda n o havia feito, que deveria ter sido a primeira coisa certa e plaus vel a se fazer, ent o retomou o ar novamente, deixando de morder o l bio inferior o olhando diretamente para ele, falando.  
Ah sim, com licen a, desculpe por interromp -lo e tamb m n o ter perguntado isso antes que falta de educa o minha... Fez uma pausa. ...mas n o nos apresentamos adequadamente, ent o poderia me dizer quem seria o senhor? Ou seu nome? Perguntou de repente, o Chapeleiro que at o momento estava complemente distra do com seu ch levantou o olhar para ela.  
Eu? Disse simplesmente, Alice maneou a cabe a afirmando, apesar de ser uma pergunta obvia ele estava serio, s que logo um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca. Ent o verdade mesmo que voc esqueceu de tudo...imaginava. Pareceu pensativo ao falar assim como havia algo mais que Alice n o soube identificar naquela express o. Minha cara Alice. Falou simplesmente olhando para seu ch enquanto alisava a x cara com as pontas do dedos, ela mordeu o l bio inferior sentindo-se quase da mesma forma que quando encontrou a lagarta, o que ela tinha para lembrar afinal sobre aquele lugar? Eles falavam como se fosse obvio, mas ela n o tinha id ia.  
Voc tamb m acha isso? Bem ent o eu digo o que disse mais cedo a outras pessoas...de novo e de novo, sim me esqueci de muito, de muitas coisas...o meu passado algo que pouco me lembro, na verdade eu preferi assim, melhor, mas isso n o vem ao caso eu s perguntei quem... Dizia rapidamente sentindo-se meio irritada com aquilo, e teria continuado quando nisso ele a interrompeu.  
Sem pressa, sem pressa, n o corra atr s de respostas, deixe que elas venham at voc calmamente, assim como se espera o ch esfriar um pouco para que possa beber sem se queimar, voc pode trope ar muitas vezes em suas pr prias perguntas e cair no meio do caminho enquanto corre atr s das respostas para elas, certo? Ent o sejamos civilizados, sim? Falou parecendo ir nico, mas ela n o retrucou ent o ele se levantou e retirou cartola em um gesto de educa o, seus cabelos deslizavam um pouco pelas laterais do rosto enquanto curvava um pouco o corpo para frente fazendo uma mesura.  
Sou o Chapeleiro Louco, ou apenas Chapeleiro. Ele se apresentou formalmente, em seguida colocando a cartola de novo, sentando-se onde estava, Alice n o disse nada por um tempo s ficou pensando. Ent o este o Chapeleiro...que o gato falou, eu vim por um caminho que me trouxe at a casa da Lebre, mas acabei por encontrar ele aqui nessa festa do ch , mas como ele pode se apresentar assim? Ningu m se chama chapeleiro...embora... . Espere, ningu m se chama chapeleiro... isso s uma profiss o n o? Ela disse repetindo seu pensamento inocentemente, ele sorriu.  
De fato acho que n o, meu nome Tarrant e acho que esse eu nunca lhe disse, mas todos me chamam de Chapeleiro de qualquer forma, n o importante.  
Ela achava importante, embora tivesse achado o nome estranho, nem soube defini-lo, enquanto ainda estava em suas divaga es procura de respostas, ele lhe falou novamente.  
Que bom que voltou Alice, bom ver voc novamente.  
Obrigada. Falou insegura, bem ela ainda n o entendia o porque, de todos dizerem que havia voltado, se nunca esteve ali, ao menos n o se lembrava disso de nenhuma forma, diziam que havia se esquecido de coisas, somente nisso eles podiam ter alguma raz o, mas n o via nada que achasse precisar lembrar devidamente, quanto menos de um lugar como aquele, mas viu ali surgir uma oportunidade de perguntar sobre isso, e tamb m tirar a duvida que pairava sobre os sonhos.  
Ahn... ... Tentava come ar a pergunta quando ele falou para que ela servir-se. Eu queria... Tentou prosseguir.  
Quer ch ? Ele falou a interrompendo, e ela se calou por um segundo. Ah sim, obrigada. Agradeceu pegando sua x cara e se servindo, quando resolveu tentar de novo. Eu preciso... E era interrompida novamente.  
De a car? Ele falava do outro lado de mesa despejando uma quantidade imensa se a car dentro da x cara dela, enquanto dizia. Vamos beba, beba... Seguido em coro pelo rato sonolento dentro do bule que repetia as palavras do chapeleiro, ela se arriscou a tomar um gole, e evitou ao maximo que pode fazer uma careta pelo fato de estar muito doce.  
Han, han...me desculpe mas eu queria falar. Ela insistiu em tentar novamente.  
Pois ent o fale. Disse pegando um biscoito e jogando um dentro do bule onde estava o rato dormindo e depois o tampou, Alice se ajeitou na cadeira a qual seus p s mal alcan avam o ch o.  
Voc , quer dizer senhor Chapeleiro...voc s me conhecem...aparentemente, apesar de que achar que um engano, voc disse: Que bom que voltou , para mim, mas a verdade ...eu nunca estive aqui, nem nunca o vi antes e foi por este fato mesmo que agora pouco perguntei quem o senhor era. Insistiu pegando outra x cara de ch e despejando o liquido fumegante e cheiroso dentro da mesma, havia deixado aquele ch super doce de lado e agora tentava tomar outro, e era realmente saboroso, levava-o perto dos l bios aspirando o aroma agrad vel e quente esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, por um tempo ele parecia distra do servindo-se de uma mistura estranha da v rios ch s em uma mesma x cara, Alice nem ousou perguntar nada, mas tamb m ficou entretida em v -lo fazer aquilo com habilidade em pegar v rios bules e derramar juntos as quantias certas dentro a x cara, que s despertou disso no momento em que lembrou o que estava esperando quando e seus olhos azuis se encontrassem com os dele, quase escondidos pela aba da cartola, ainda sim olhando para ela, engoliu em seco levando a x cara at os l bios e olhando para o lado. Embora ele mexesse o ch com uma colher de forma quase infinita seus olhos n o desviavam dela que mesmo querendo olhar para ele sentia-se intimidada, ela ansiava por alguma palavra, at mesmo um resmungo, algo que viesse a quebrar o silencio aparentemente impenetr vel, que parecia os manter em mundos separados assim como a simples mesa os separava agora.  
N o gostava do silencio quando ele era imposto por outros, mas agora ao menos sabia como os m dicos e enfermeiras deviam se sentir quando ela n o lhes respondia, talvez pensasse em pedir desculpas quando voltasse l , talvez, n o tinha certeza, mas imaginava se j n o estava l por se ver agora nesse lugar louco que era, encontrando com aquelas pessoas ainda mais esquisitas e agora estava ali diante de uma ainda mais estranha e misteriosa, que a fazia ter uma crescente curiosidade ao mesmo tempo que receio. 


	22. Capítulo 21

Havia come ado a ficar muito desconfort vel com a situa o, e ele n o se mexia, s vezes parecia nem respirar, o homem estava de cabe a baixa olhando para sua x cara de ch sobre sua m o, como se fosse algum tipo de hipnose, aquela atmosfera estranha se fez mais forte de novo, a fazendo ficar em alerta, somente aquele cen rio j era o suficiente para afastar qualquer tra o da realidade, revelar aquele mundo distorcido que ia al m da loucura e de qualquer mente, ela ficou pensando nisso quando devagar ele levantou a cabe a, mais uma vez aqueles olhos brilhantes a encararam, agora como se estivessem analisando-a e ela sentiu como se eles pudessem enxergar atrav s de todas as barreiras que impunha, sua alma e mente, ela sentiu novamente o corpo gelar, mas desta vez tamb m olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, e tentou como ele fazia agora com ela, olhar para dentro das profundezas de sua alma, apenas para encontrar o nada, al m de uma confus o e o pr prio infinito, Alice n o conseguiu, recuou, n o poderia fazer isso e contentou apenas em fita-lo, apenas para perceber seu rosto n o demonstrava nenhuma emo o, nenhuma m nima dica sobre o que ele poderia estar pensando ou sentindo naquele momento, seus pensamentos eram t o fechados para ela quanto uma fortaleza impenetr vel e ela n o pode ver nem ao menos no canto de seu repentino e quase impercept vel sorriso, algo que realmente estava fora da realidade diferente de qualquer outra coisa, loucura, mas n o uma como havia visto naquele lugar at agora, sua loucura n o era como a dos residentes dali, como a Lebre de Mar o ou o rato, nem mesmo o gato, que era quem havia lhe feito sentir mais medo, n o, sua loucura era algo mais, era uma mistura de perigosa, trai oeira e totalmente imprevis vel, mas isso nem Alice que conviera por tanto tempo em lugar como aquele hospital psiqui trico com pessoas dos mais diferentes tipos conseguiria notar.  
Voc n o vai dizer nada? Finamente resolveu pedir, aquele e silencio a estava incomodando por demais, chegava a sentir-se constrangida, se era algum tipo de jogo ela n o sabia como jog -lo e n o estava gostando, agora resolveria continuar. Porque est olhando para mim assim? Quer que eu v embora se n o tem mais nada a dizer, porque eu vou se voc desejar. Nem soube direito o porque disse aquilo de repente, mas o importante que ao menos o silencio havia sido quebrado por alguns momentos, o Chapeleiro balan ou a cabe a o que fez com que Alice se mantivesse em seu lugar, ele terminou de beber o liquido ainda fumegante de sua x cara para em seguida coloc -la sobre a mesa, e suas m os foram para os bra os da cadeira e em um movimento repentino levantou-se a frente dela.  
Alice. Ele come ou, isso a fez estremecer novamente, porque al m de sentir-se pequena diante daquele olhar agora seu corpo reagia em apenas ouvi-lo falar seu nome? Ela se perguntou em pensamento, a m o dele buscou o bule que estava um pouco distante, ela pareceu acalmar-se um pouco ao perceber isso. C us! O que fora aquilo? Pensou que iria entrar em choque quando o viu se levantar de repente, mas o que estava esperando? Com aquele simples gesto os pensamentos dela haviam ido a mil, assim como seu cora o que bateu t o r pido, que ela pode ouvir o pulsar dentro de sua cabe a, mas agora percebeu que pela primeira v s, estava vendo-o de perto, percebeu isso quando ele chegou estendendo o bra o segurando bule de ch e oferecendo a ela que automaticamente levou a x cara para que a servisse, mas n o estava prestando aten o no ch e sim nele, t o atenta a cada detalhe que tentou at espiar dentro de seu longo casaco, naquele momento por mais curiosidade do que qualquer coisa mais, este encontrava-se fechado mas ela pode ver ao menos a camisa que usava por baixo dele.  
O que est fazendo Alice? A voz a tirou daquilo e quando se percebeu havia levantado apoiado s m os na mesa estirando o corpo um pouco para frente, e estava olhando descaradamente, t o perto que pode sentir a respira o dele em seu cabelo.  
Deus...o que estou fazendo?! Pensou apenas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, seu rosto ruborizou evidentemente, sentiu vontade de largar o corpo com tudo em cima da mesa n o se importando com nada s para esconder o rosto.  
Merda! O que eu fa o agora? Cerrou os dentes aflita por seu gesto impensado, abaixou a cabe a e assim as mechas louras ca ram pelas laterais do rosto escondendo-o, precisou pensar depressa. H ! Desculpe! s que... Procurou palavras na mem ria, porque agora nenhuma vinha? Ent o agarrou a gola e fingiu afastar alguma coisa em um movimento r pido com a outra m o do casaco dele.  
, que eu vi que tinha um bicho na gola de seu casaco e fui tirar, da notei que era muito detalhado e quis ver de perto , e nossa muito bonito! bem isso! Falou r pido e nervosamente, nem olhava para o rosto dele enquanto apontava para a costura do tecido aqui e ali, logo largando a gola do casaco ao perceber o que estava fazendo, amargando-se de suas palavras nada convincentes e sentou-se novamente, t o r pido que a cadeira quase foi para tr s, apoiou as m os sob o colo olhando para baixo.  
Oh..bem...ent o! Po..po...po-poderia me servir um pouco de ch ! Disse gaguejando ainda nervosa, pegando uma x cara, ele n o mudou ainda parecia de todo serio, Alice fechou os olhos for ando um sorriso.  
Ai j tem ch . Ele falou simplesmente, e de imediato Alice abriu os olhos, encarando a x cara cheia em sua m o. H ..haha..nossa que distra o a minha, j tem mesmo, obrigada Hatter...quer dizer senhor Mad Hatter! Suas palavras saiam r pidas e era evidente o nervosismo em sua voz, o Chapeleiro pareceu n o notar isso e sentou-se de volta em seu lugar, mas apenas pareceu n o notar, ela levou a x cara com tudo aos l bios at se esquecendo se assoprar o ch , que s n o estava mais quente por pura sorte, se n o teria realmente se queimado, n o estava nem mais com vontade de beber realmente, depois de tantas x caras, j deveria estar cogitando a ideia de ir ao banheiro, apenas bebeu para aliviar e disfar ar seu nervosismo, houve novamente um momento de silencio ap s isso, mas Alice n o ousava falar e fingia beber o ch de sua x cara e continuou fazendo isso mesmo depois de ter terminado.  
Alice. De repente a voz dele se fez presente novamente.  
Hm?! Ela virou com tudo para encar -lo ainda segurando a x cara nos l bios fingindo beber, at o momento estava procurando algo qualquer para olhar al m dele, mas foi autom tico quando ele pronunciou seu nome, ent o teve de parar de fingir, afastou a x cara dos l bios a colocando sobre a mesa.  
Sim? Perguntou esperando o que ele tinha a dizer agora, sem saber que inconscientemente estava esperando que ele viesse a dizer qualquer coisa logo.  
Por favor, seria bom permitir a mim... Mas ele pareceu fazer uma pausa, ela o observava ansiosa. N o h necessidade de ter medo... Continuou, isso n o fez muito sentido para ela, do que ele estaria falando? Realmente n o estava entendo bem o que estava tentando dizer agora e mantinha uma express o calma, mas ele sabia que estava inquieta, confusa e nos momentos de silencio a percebia respirar mais descompassadamente, a respira o que era seguida pelo som do rel gio em seu eterno tique-taque, e percebia nela at um certo medo e adora o conflitando-se sem que percebesse, que sem duvida ele acreditava vir dele. Eu n o vou te machucar, Alice... Disse ele depois, suas palavras pareciam vir at ela nas horas esperadas, e exatamente as palavras certas.  
Eu posso ter tentado matar o tempo uma vez, claro quase tive hesito, mas por causa disso isso ele parou em meu intento... Disse pensativo, Alice realmente n o compreendeu, aquelas ultimas palavras, certamente ele dizia coisas referentes a algo ocorrido no passado, mas que para ela eram por demais estranhas e na maioria sem sentido.  
Apesar de que eu gostaria de saber a que se referem . Pensou um pouco enquanto ainda estavam a mesa, uma vez mais ele direcionava seu olhar a ela, que sentiu-se enrijecer sob seu olhar novamente, era como de repente um vento frio de inverno soprasse fazendo o corpo gelar, e procurou disfar ar ao brincar com uma colherzinha na mesa sem olh -lo, e com isso n o viu seu sorriso sombrio, seus olhos amarelos contrastados com verde logo desciam para a sua x cara vazia sobre a mesa, ele conhecia bem aquela a sua frente, e ao contrario disso ela n o se lembrava de nada dele, de ningu m, nem mesmo sequer um vest gio em sua mem ria, elas estavam encobertas por aquele v u negro que somente as vezes eram agitados pelo vento dos lapsos, revelando algumas poucas coisas, que logo voltavam a ser cobertos.  
Sabe Alice, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer. Sua voz chegou at os ouvidos dela novamente, e agora voltava a aten o aquele homem a sua frente.  
O que ? Perguntou com calma, nos momentos em que ambos ficaram em silencio ela conseguiu acalmar-se e agora ouvia com aten o.  
Nunca prometa o que voc n o pode cumprir... Aquilo pareceu soar como um aviso, e embora ele fosse, n o era para aquele momento, suas inten es eram outras, Alice o encarou com certo ar de preocupa o e seriedade.  
Porque voc est me dizendo isso? Quis saber.  
Porque voc quebra promessas... Respondeu, sua voz saiu com um timbre diferente dessa vez, de certa forma mais amea ador que fez com que Alice largasse a pequena colher de lado encarando o homem do outro lado da mesa, mas ela n o disse nada e ele continuou. ...a mente algo realmente muito poderoso mas a mem ria mesmo muito fr gil e inst vel, e se n o tivermos cuidado as vezes ou quem sabe at mesmo sempre ela pode fazer com que esque amos de coisas pequenas e triviais... Parou um pouco para observar a rea o dela, e percebia uma certa preocupa o naqueles olhos azuis, ent o ele debru ou o corpo um pouco para frente assim ficando a altura dela e um pouco mais pr ximo. ...como tamb m as vezes estas coisas que poderiam parecer triviais que s o simplesmente esquecidas poderiam ser importantes.  
Aquela ultima fala pareceu sair carregada de algo, que ela teve a sensa o de levar um golpe de faca, j n o mais mantinha aquele ar de sempre, agora parecia apenas uma menina t mida, quieta e assustada por suas pr prias mem rias perdidas, embora ela n o soubesse que estas mem rias sempre estiveram com ela, e que ela pr pria s havia reprimido e escondido por muitas delas serem dolorosas e assustadoras demais para que quisesse lembrar, mas junto delas tamb m foram s boas, as importantes, aquelas que ela n o deveria jamais esquecer, mas ela esqueceu, e no fundo n o queria se lembrar, por pavor de que com elas trouxesse de volta todos os seus temores, ela n o se atrevia a pensar nisso, achava melhor deixar no passado, as mem rias trancadas no recesso escuro de sua mente, Alice achou que foi mais f cil daquele jeito, fez isso afim de invalidar a perda, aliviar a dor e intermin vel pesar que sentia pela culpa naquele tempo. 


End file.
